My Fallen Angel
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: Hi, minna! This is my payback story while I was working on my first story. I hope you enjoy this random story. WARNING! Blood! War! Corpses! and few Yaoi :D
1. Chapter 1: The Two Places, Two Different

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry for not updated the story for so long. I'm still worked on the chapter on Inazuma Eleven FFI. I swear! And now I'm presenting OCXOC, AkaxTerumi Aoi. Maybe you all shocked but yea, I write those both just for the pay back for not updated for so long. I hope you enjoyed this story, or chapter. Warning! Kingdoms! Monsters! Fantasy! Magic! Killing! :D Also few yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own IE cast, but own the OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Two Places, Two Different World**

**-Aka's POV-**

Here I am again; stuck between these stupid soldiers as we were training. I just smacked my practice sword to one of the soldier that practice with me and with a blow, he lost. _Weakness._

I sighed as there's another soldier was challenging me and I counter him with another single blow. _Weak. _I thought in disappoint, saw them have no close to my strength.

"Hey." I hear a soft sound come behind me, I didn't need to look to saw who that speaking to me.

"What did you want, Fideo?" I asked as I growled in annoyance. Fideo is one of the best knights in Orpheus Kingdom that eventually had a tie with me, once. Fideo smiled as I kept backing him. How annoying; unlike me, Fideo is rather to be kind and gentle, even in war he had no mercy when attacked enemies.

"The King is calling for us. He said there's a mission that will accomplish to us." Fideo said, pointed the way to the King's throne with his thumb. I sighed. _That old man again…_ the King usually give us some tasks, forced us to leave the kingdom. Even so, I had to admit there are around two another great knights but still…

"And he said no complaining this time, Aka." Fideo snapped before I could say anything. I groaned. Why must this bastard can **see** me even I didn't see him straight at eye? Is he's a magician or something? Whatever; I dislike him.

I let out another groan as I followed Fideo to the King's throne. I hate to admit this, but that old man really sends a glorious aura when we went in to the throne, which make me shivers in disgust. I really don't want to take this job as the knight but I had to for survive.

"Long life to the Lord." Fideo greeted as we both halted in front of the King's throne and knelt down in front of him. The King raised up his hand and we both stand up.

"We heard the Lord have something with us?" Fideo asked and greeted by the King's nod.

"There's one." He said as he clapped his hands twice, letting his advisors handed us an old-liked-paper with some writing on it, our mission. "I want you both take care of this for me."

I traced down to the writings on the paper that make my brain get sick just looked at it, then my eyebrow raised up as a strange word caught my eyes. "'Angels'?"

"The civilians were being attacked lately." The King sighed as he lay on his back. "The victims said it had wings just like angels. The Angels near this kingdom are rather like a murderer. In fact, they are 'Fallen Angel' from the ancient."

Yep, the Fallen Angels; the angels that full of sins that being dumped from the Heaven, in return, the Fallen Angels became a monster, hunger of blood one like a beast. It says that they haunted humans just for their meals.

"Thought never exists?" I asked, my eyebrows frowned at the King. Even so, it was the stories far hundred years ago. No one really saw them, though they never exist as far as I know.

"I had the same thought, Aka, but the case said otherwise." The King said which make me rolled my eyes. This is ridiculous, I must admit. Why must we chase something that even didn't exist at all? I think this old man is going to insane as he held the throne for so long. How long is it again? 50?

"Now, go ahead, find the Angels, and bring them here for execution, for the peace of this kingdom." The King ordered. I sighed, this is an order, and a knight such I am must obey it, want or not.

"We will, our Lord." Fideo said as we both kneeled down again and leave. I groaned as we walked out from the throne room. "Geez… really?"

"Aka, this is a mission." Fideo scolded. I snapped him a glare.

"Yea, a ridiculous _mission_ ever." I growled. "Why must we catch something that even didn't exist?!"

"There's a possibility that they _did_ exist." Fideo retorted back. I grunted. "What kind of the knight are you, believing in fairy tales?!"

Fideo shrugged. "At least, there's a chance." He said and we both kept walked to the storage room to get our swords.

"You're as insane as that old man." I hissed as I placed my black wielded sword to its sheet around my belt.

"If the King heard that he will scold you." Fideo warned as he slipped his silvery with emerald sword to its sheet as well.

"I don't give a damn about it." I snorted as I fixed the place of my shoulder armor.

"It located in the forest so make sure to bring shield and few supplies just in case."

I growled as I took my shield and some of the supplies from Fideo's hand. This brunette really annoying me for some reason, which make me almost at the verge for kill him.

"Stop babbling out like a mother, Fideo." I snapped him which receives with his chuckle, as he thinks it's funny. "I'm serious you meat head!"

"I'm sorry." He gasped as he tried to hold back his laugh. "Let's go, shall we?"

**-At another place, far from the kingdom and the village-**

"I'm hungryyyyyyy!"

"Stop complaining or you won't get any food!" the girl with sapphire eyes and light blue long hair yelled as she chopped some wild pig meats for the meals.

"But I'm hungry! It's been days I haven't eat!" the boy with dark grayish hair that tied to behind his head and a pair of goggle pouted.

"If you mean you haven't eaten for _a_ night." The girl growled as she chopped the vegetables. "You better help Mark to gather some woods if you want to survive."

The goggle boy pouted as he protested. "But I can barely move."

"Your mouth said otherwise." The girl retorted back and she perked up to hear some footsteps. "Oh you're back- HOLLY SHIT?!"

In front of her there is dark golden-brown haired boy with dark green eyes, a dirty blonde haired girl with golden eyes was standing beside him, both of them hold up the woods.

"Holly dammit, Mark! Why you dragged her along with you!" the sapphire eyes girl hissed, feel shocked at the girl joined the boy to gather up the woods.

"Ah, I just meet her at the halfway and… you see…" Mark feel himself being small each second he saw the sapphire eyes girl glared him with cold and dark glare, nearly to kill him with the ice-looking knife in her hands. The dirty blonde haired girl just sweat dropped when she saw that.

"Shi, please calm down. I'm fine."

"But-!" Shi went for a protest but then there's nothing came out from his mouth. Feeling defeated, she grunted as she shoved the vegetables in the bowl within the pig's meats and the water with some campfire wood underneath it, which added by the wood that Mark gets.

"You know, Mark, if it didn't because of her plea, I would kill you right now." Shi threatened, snap the brunette a death glare.

"I get it, I get it." Mark said, feeling calm as ever as he sat down, with the blonde girl sit beside him after she put down the woods she had carry all the time.

"Geez, Mark, she is the '**Princess**'! You should take care of her!" Shi scolded as she light up the fire of the wood, letting it cooked the meal for them four. Shi walked to the girl and pulled out a handkerchief. "Please show me your hands."

The girl obeyed silently as she pulled out her hands, showing her half dirty palm to Shi. Shi sighed, this one really make her stressful… Shi knelt down in front of her and start cleaned the dirt from the girl's smooth, silky skin.

"You know, Shi? You were too over board about it."

"Get your shit out, Dylan!" Shi hissed, clearly annoyed by the boy. Oh how she wished to chocked to the boy and split his body, right now.

The girl just smiled nervously at the girl in front of her. Since the first time they entrust her to the light blue haired girl, she seemed so cared about the dirty blonde haired girl more than anything.

"Shi, I know how much and how badly you want to kill me, but remember, who **are** we exactly." Dylan grinned widely, much to make Shi feel disgusted. "So, we can't kill each other."

"Yea, and one day I'll tear your brain into two." Shi hissed as she kept treated the dirt at the girl's palms as Mark laughed lightly.

"There." Shi sighed as she finished, feel glad there's no dirt on the skin of the innocent princess. The girl smiled, which really resembles to the angels one.

"Thank you, Shi." She said which returned with the small smile from the bluenette.

"You're welcome, **Princess Aoi.**"

* * *

**Me: That was for first chapter.**

**Aka: Wait, you say it will be one shot.**

**Me: Well, because it was freaking long I canceled it. Who wants to read something that was soooo long that when you checked in on Microsoft Word, it was over 30 pages?**

**Aka: I think no one would want that.**

**Me: I appreciate that. Okay, please review and see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moving

**Me: minna! This is chapter 2! Quick huh?**

**Aka: Just get to the story already!**

**Me: What's wrong with you?**

**Aka: I just want this thing get over…**

**Me: Ahh…. Your battle with Aoi at Inazuma Eleven FFI?**

**Aka: Just finish this shit already!**

**Me: Okay! But you do the disclaimer!**

**Aka: (grumble) Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own IE.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Moving**

**-At the village near the castle- Aka's POV-**

Urgh… I really hate walked through the civilians, mostly with a sword, shield, supplies, and three annoying people around me.

"Mind to tell me why you both joined again?" I hissed at Marco and Gianluca. Though they both are the best cavaliers, but they still didn't even too strong to held a bunch of monsters alone, which both me and Fideo can, alone. I nearly murmured some cursed for that old man; at least sent Paladins, not the cavaliers that even lack of experience!

Gianluca groaned. "Please, Aka, the King already told you the reason why we both joined this force. Maybe we're lack of experience of fighting monsters but we had experience of calming monsters instead of killing them."

"Which make you looked as weak as hell." I added. Yup, these duos were able to calm any monsters that were… innocent. So it's making sense if there are some monsters that lingered around the village, without harmed the civilians. The reason why Marco and Gianluca here is because after few minutes before we're departing, a monster from our territory was kidnapped and we must find it alive.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, feeling I had a stress when I'm thinking about it. This quick and they already hooked up another victim? How annoying.

I could sense someone was closer to me, and I really didn't need to look at it. I growled as I elbowed Fideo hard on his stomach, told him to keep distance with me.

Fideo chuckled awkwardly as he rubbed the spot where I elbowed him. Even he's in his armor, with me in my armor as well, doesn't make any difference.

I sighed at Fideo's behavior and I guessed one thing. "…I don't need your pity, Fideo."

The brunette blinked, as if he was being caught. "I didn't say I did!"

"Your behavior tells me _you_ did." I snapped as we getting into some residence's buying center, that of course, trade the things will golden coins that everyone in this village had enough for them.

"Hey, brother! Are you known about the Angels?"

Our feet literally stopped when we heard the young boy-around 6- talking to his brother which is around 13.

"Of course, in the fairy tale."

"Yea, but I heard the real Angels can give a strong power if we eat 'em!"

….what?

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no such thing."

"But, brother…"

"…. I'll buy you a fruit so you can stop the crap, okay?"

"Okay!" and with that they both left, but we still dumbfounded, and I hate to admit, especially me.

'If that's true…' it's not like I believe that crap, but when I learn about the ancients of this kingdom, I found out there's something lost. I frowned angrily, walked quickly leaving the rest dumbstruck people and I completely ignored their protest as they tried to catch up me. I smirked deviously as I spaced up my steps.

How amusing.

**-Between the woods- Normal POV-**

"Aaaaaahh~ that was great!" Dylan grinned as he stretched. Shi sighed loudly behind him as she cleaned her knife that seemed like ice with a cloth that she got nowhere.

"And you said you barely move earlier."

"Well, that's 'earlier'!" Dylan snapped back which bring Mark's chuckle and Aoi's nervous smile.

"So…" Mark speak up, stopped them for arguing more. "Where is our destination this time?"

"At the east of the forest." Shi answered. "Some wild monsters kinda group up there, dunno the reason."

"Seriously?"

"That was Domon say to me."

"Geez…" Dylan pouted, looked at Shi who keep cleaning her knife, instead of her sword at her belt sheet. "Why don't you go on by yourself, Shi?"

"I can't take the responsibility for letting Princess Aoi all alone." Shi answered, glared at the boy.

"But she had us!"

"Which one of you was so damn useless." Shi snapped, looked at Dylan.

"Hey! I'm not that useless!"

"You both stop that." Mark said, groaned, then sighed when they both looked at him. "If you both kept speaking in the high voice, the monsters will run away before we know it."

"Blame Dylan and his big mouth." Shi mumbled.

"Hey! I'm-"

Dylan words cut off when a hand clapped on his mouth and he noticed it was Aoi's hand, shushed the older boy and looked around worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, now he starts to worry about the girl. Aoi didn't give any respond, but then, suddenly they saw the bushes moved, which make the boys almost let out a yelp. Shi sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Endou, get your ass out there."

Mark and Dylan almost jumped when a brunette with orange headband also brown eyes jumped from the bushes, grinning widely. "Hi!"

Mark released the breath that he held, relief that the mysterious creature few minutes ago is the person that they recognize. "Endou, you almost give me a heart attack."

"Hehe, sorry about that." Endou shyly apologized as he scratched his head with his hand. Aoi sighed as she smiled gently at the brunette; the boy always seems like that, give them a surprise greeting.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Shi asked, getting into the point.

"Well, Toramaru said that he felt a monster scent, but not from these forests." He said, being serious.

"Where?"

"Somewhere at the east section." The brunette answered. "But then we must get hurry before it killed the monster, or even worse, snatched another from nowhere."

"Hey guys! I heard there's a village out from the east section." Dylan spoken up. "Could be the kidnapped monster is from there?"

"What? A monster from human village? Don't be ridiculous." Shi snorted. "But still, this is kind of rare, and strange. Maybe we should check it up."

"Wowow, wait a second. You guys could get into trouble if you all did. I heard this one is really dangerous, even for **Fallen Angels** as you guys."

Shi rolled her eyes, really get pissed off. "Whatever, Endou. Yourself, the spirit of the forest, was dating with the spirit of the wind, Kazemaru. I thought that was a quite sin."

Seeing the brunette blushing make Shi's mouth formed a smirk. "But oh well, no time to waste. Endou, could you take care of Princess Aoi while we leaving?"

"But, Shi-"

"Princess Aoi, please." Shi cut off the princess's concern. "I can't put the risk of risked your life this time. I promised to you we'll return save and sound."

Aoi stared at the girl that had been her guardian since they all knocked out from the Heaven. Aoi looked down, but she couldn't turn down Shi, nodded gently.

Shi smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her princess head, tried to make her not to concern about them. "We'll be fine, I promised."

Mark followed in suit as Shi walked to Endou for details. Mark rubbed gently Aoi's shoulder, trying to not make her sad at the dangerous mission they held now. Without words, he walked towards Shi, let Dylan hugged the angel and followed his fellow then they all walked away. Aoi watched their leaving, clutched her fist on her chest.

"Hey, hey." Endou walked closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the angel. "They will be fine, even thought this one was strong, but I know they can handle it."

Aoi glanced up at Endou, shyly smiled then glanced at the direction where her comrades left.

"…I hope they did…"

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Aka: Just that?**

**Me: You know I must separate this to many pieces again so there's will be a good arrange.**

**Aka: This story or your first story.**

**Me: B-o-t-h.**

**Aka: You're sucks.**

**Me: You're more. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Observation

**Me: Yo minna! This is chappie 3!**

**Shi: Why you didn't make one shot?**

**Me: I was planning it but like I said before, it was freaking long and I need to separate them so it can easy to read.**

**Shi: Yea right.**

**Me: (red vein pops out) Wakusei Shi! Do the disclaimer now!**

**Shi: (grunted) Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own IE.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Observation**

**-With the Knights gang-**

"Oi, Aka! Wait up!" Marco shouted as he, Gianluca and Fideo finally managed to catch up Aka at the gate that connected to the wall that separated the residence with the forest in front of them. Aka seemed to observed the wall also the gates curiously, which bring her fellows confused. "Umm…. Aka? What are you doing?"

"Observing." Aka answered short and lazily, as it was obvious.

"Mind to tell us the reason?"

Aka sighed. _Idiot,_ she thought, nearly cursing. "Are you guys didn't feel weird, how the monster was kidnapped and the 'Angel' countered the villagers?" Aka sighed as she saw the cavaliers confused. "Wall with the Magus Power." she explained short.

"I lied if I didn't curious also." Fideo said. "Can it possibly have the magic power far higher than the magic that we had?"

"I can't answer that." Aka replied as she looked up at the wall and the gates again; no crack, no track of mysterious magic, nothing. "…alas we must leave." She said as she walked to outside of the gate, waited for her comrades followed her, which they did. Once they get out and the gate were closed, a magician bring her finger in front of her mouth as she mumbled something into it and pointed down at the walls, zapping it with a dark thin electric that come out from her tip finger then fade away.

"What the heck was that for?" Marco asked, gapped at the sight in front of him.

"Black Resonation, the magic that could track the intruders in every kind also startling it with black thunder." Aka explained as she started walk into the forest direction.

"Doesn't that mean we'll get the thunder attack once we get back?" Gianluca asked, shivered at the thought he will zap by the black thunder. He already saw one, and that was _freaking _creepy.

"Mysterious material only." Aka replied as she walked faster, eager to leave the boys behind her at once.

"Aka, wait up!" Fideo shouted as he ran to her and caught her wrist, which receive a slap from the redhead girl.

"I swore to you; one touch and you'll return with no head." Aka threatened, feeling uncomfortable being touched by anyone. Aka never, and **never** would be pleased by the single touch on her out of her will, revealed or not, even she didn't comfortable when someone suddenly touched even the tip of her finger without warning. Fideo sighed, realized fully about the sickness of the girl. Aka has been his partners since the first time they both signed up for being a knight, and that was two years ago, bringing the brunette so much hard, happy also hilarious memories of the redhead girl.

"….Oi, Fideo, you creep me out."

Fideo snapped from his dreamland, watched the girl give him a weird look, and then he realized he had been staring the redhead as he went to the bittersweet memories of them both. Fideo shook his head light.

"It's nothing… so, shall we go now?"

**-With the Fallen Angels gang-**

"Urgh… I felt like puke." Dylan said, covered his mouth as the trio watched a half eaten deer in front of them; one of its leg were lose, one side of his head was chewed off, its blood spread around it and make a big blood mud, the stomach opened widely, make a perfect sight of its inner body, which was nothing else its back bone and the layer around it.

"How could something do it like this?" Mark asked, his face was pale as ever. Even though they were Fallen Angels, that doesn't mean they were heartless.

Shi was kept silent, her face was pale, too, but not as pale as Mark considering her skin already white pale. Shi sighed as she raised her hand to its eye that still left and observed the memory of the poor animal before it died. Shi let her body feel sucked in as she peek over the memories.

Dylan and Mark were silent as they watched Shi's worked, but they both have different expression over her. Mark was calm, even he still had his face pale because of the corpse, Dylan was surprised and looked Shi with weird look, obviously his first time worked with Shi since he always take care of Aoi back at the time while the two other angels went out for the mission even without the angel that was the princess mentioned out.

"Err…. Any idea why she did that?" Dylan asked, whispered to Mark that was standing at his side. Mark smiled and he moved closer to Dylan.

"It was a bit complicated, I'll tell you later." And an inch more to the other boy's mouth…

"Ahem!" Shi's cough was success make the other two angels jumped in surprised and stare at the ice guardian angel in front of them. "Now I can figured out why you guys never tell you sin to me and Princess Aoi; shonen-ai." Shi mocked with her usual, expressionless face.

"Hey! We aren't!" Dylan protested, even he either Mark couldn't hide their huge blush on their cheeks. Shi sighed, although she almost chuckled at them both, but with the case that they both handled now… "Anyway, I already figured out the one that eaten up this little fella."

Mark and Dylan sighed, felt relieve Shi changed the topic, but it could be the worse topic. "What is it?"

"…." Shi was silent; she took a deep breath and then exhale, building up the courage to tell them the nightmare that had secretly hides between the woods. "…**Abandon Devil**."

Mark and Dylan stunned when they heard the name. Their spines went up even heard it, not even thinking about it.

Abandon Devil, is devil that was kicked out from the Hell. It was far worse than Fallen Angel. The devil only abandoned when they killed the devil with higher position. The Abandoned Devil was rarely founded, because if they dare to kill the devil that was at the higher position from them, they a dead meat because their power aren't compared, unless that this lowly one was far stronger from the devil. That's why they kicked out from the Hell, worried that they'll cause such matters in Hell. If that kind of monster's stepped on the humans' territory, only disaster that left.

"Can you track down its presence?" Shi asked to Dylan, remember the boy had such great skill in tracking mysterious presence.

"Hold on a sec." Dylan took a moment to observe the presence that left on the corpse, and he found out he must pressed his spines to relax and observed the presence over the forest. "Hmm… I can't found it-"

"What's wrong?" Mark asked, concerned about the blonde sudden track off.

"…There is a group of human here…"

* * *

**Me: Third chappie! And YAAY! MarkDylan! XD Previous was a glimpse of EndoKaze though if you guys didn't noticed much. And I know you guys figured out why I make it rate M, death, blood, and corpse details.**

**Shi: (sigh) please tell me why I with them?**

**Dylan: Shiro! From all the things please don't death corpse!**

**Me: sorry dude but that was the story.**

**Dylan: in case can I use your toilet?**

**Me: Don't mess it up! (Saw Dylan ran away and hear him puking) Eww, I think he will get a trauma for corpses.**

**Shi: You that did it.**

**Me: As I'm loved torture them. Please review! Or see you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Groups Clashed!

**Me: Minna! Fourth chappie! Wippie!**

**Mark: You seemed happy.**

**Me: I was happy as ever because of this chapter!**

**Aka: Something happened?**

**Me: Well, something like that. Mark, disclaimer!**

**Mark: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Two Groups Clashed! More Yaoi Pairings!**

**-Not far from the entrance of the east side of the forest-**

"Alright, why don't we start from here?" Aka questioned, standing for at least 4 miles away the forest entrance. "Fideo, I count on you." Aka said, turned to the brunette, make him smiled.

"Sure thing, comrade." Fideo laughed a bit then he turned to serious one. "But you remember that my tracking distance is limited, right?"

"I don't care." Aka said calmly, didn't bothered the shocked and confused expression behind them.

"Okay, hold on." Fideo smiled and then he looked straight as his mind focused on the unfamiliar presence and the familiar presence. "Err… not too far I guess-"

"Watch out!" Marco immediately jumped at the left side of the knight as he stabbed a monster that was about counter the brunette with his lance. "Whew, that was close…"

"Don't get relief, yet." Aka warned as she withdraws her black sword from its sheet as she saw a group of monsters crawled to them. "It looks like some_thing_ had found themselves their deaths." Aka grinned, feel happy have such of ambush. She had been stressed lately; hope this one didn't disappoint her as much. However, Fideo that noticed her happiness about the killing, only sighed then withdraw his own sword. "I supposed you didn't mind if I joined the fun, Aka." He said, smiled at the female knight.

"Maybe I mind." Aka scoffed, countered the monsters that were standing in front of her with one blow, awed the cavaliers behind them. Fideo take no words to counter the monsters near him with the other two cavaliers.

Aka as calm slashing the monsters became two and left it blooded and almost slashed another, only to be stopped by a long transparent-like-ice sword. "What?"

Aka looked up, only to saw a girl in smooth white golden-ish armor lined with blue, she had light blue long hair and sapphire blue eyes. She pushed up the sword she welds, pushed Aka's black sword upwards and almost knocked the knight backwards with one swung.

"Aka!" Fideo shouted as he was about to counter the light blue haired girl, only to be stopped when a large sword with golden and silver placed in front of his neck. He turned to his left and saw a boy with brown-golden hair with dark deep green eyes with the similar armor as the girl, but the different is the stripes is dark green as his eyes and he wore a pale light blue cape.

"What the-" Fideo moved his blue orbs to saw that the two cavaliers were gapping at the two katana at their neck as there a boy with dark gray hair with goggle, wearing almost like ninja outfit with shoulders, elbows, knees, and the sides down his hip barrier with the color same as his two friends but his own stripes is dark blue that similar to his goggles color.

"Don't move, I'm good if you can't see that." The goggle head boy grinned as he threatened the both cavaliers.

"What did you want?" Aka growled lowly at the girl in front of her. The girl sighed and pointed her ice-looking sword at Aka's neck before the redhead can notice.

"Aka!" Fideo almost screamed, shocked that there's anyone else that can move faster than Aka. Aka found she's shocked at the move, but she chooses to keep steady and glared the girl with her cold silver eyes.

"You all countered the guardian of the forest entrance if you were asking the reason _we_ countered you." The girl hissed in cold tone, her sword keep it tip in front of Aka's neck.

"Hey! It was them that countered us!" Marco let out a protest and he immediately shut when the girl glared him with a cold as ice glare. The girl sighed as she shut her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Fideo couldn't help but felt relieve when the ice sword were pulled away from the redhead's neck and it tip touched the ground.

"One of our monsters from our village was lost," Aka explained as she shoved her black sword in her sword sheet. "It happens at least 3 hours ago and we need to find it. And we suspect the kidnapper is around this forest."

"Not surprised." The girl snorted, glanced at her friends to pull back their swords and they did. Marco huffed as the sword was pulled away from his neck, though he will lost his life at the moment later.

"Mind to introduce yourself?"

"You first." The girl snapped as her friends walked towards her as the monster guardians that still alive backed away.

"My name is Aka, there was my companions. The one that your caped friend countered is Fideo and the other two are Marco and Gianluca." Aka said, didn't want to waste her time for this. "We're from the Orpheus kingdom just head away."

"I see…" the girl hummed. "Well then, my name is Shi, and the caped one is Mark, and the goggle head is Dylan. The one that you guys countered before is the monsters that had the duty to protect the forest in east section from the intruders."

"Oh, sorry we attacked it." Marco said, feeling bad killed the guardians from the first place.

"Don't mind! Everyone can be misunderstanding!" Dylan cheered, grinning widely.

"Anyway, what are _you_ doing here?" Gianluca asked to the trio strangers in front of them.

"We had an _intruder_." Mark start to explain. "It already killed a deer, which was the wildlife of this forest, and we're suspecting there's something that had done it, since the corpse was left half eaten… brutally."

"And we thought we must stop it before it killed the whole residence in this forest, and the worse, people." Shi sighed. "But we don't have such time to waste. Farewell then."

"Mind to keep us company?" Aka asked before the strangers could leave. Shi chuckled, a dark, mean chuckle.

"No. Go back to the place where you come from. It's not the place where you belong."

"Hey! There are bunch of our people that had been killed! We aren't giving in until we find the murderer!" Marco shouted, which startled the trio.

"…what?"

"Err… did I say anything wrong?" Marco asked, feel nervous for the shouting. For the boys of the trio surprise, the girl of their company shook her head.

"No, not at all… can you explain how the corpse left?"

**-Deep in the forest, at the east section-**

"Hey, Endou! Aoi!"

The two perked up as a greenete with black eyes flying toward with his transparent fairy wings.

"Hey, Midorikawa!" the brunette greeted him with wide grin. Midorikawa halted in front of them and showed some fresh fruit in his hands, knees on the ground in front of Aoi.

"Aoi, I got these for you." Midorikawa smiled as he shoved the fruits in his hand in front of Aoi, letting the girl see them. "Eat up so you can get your cheer side back."

"Thank you, Midorikawa-san." Aoi smiled gently at the forest fairy. He always wants to cheer the girl up whenever she feels down. Midorikawa smiled and handed the girl a strawberry, which being accepted by the angel girl. Aoi chewed the tip of the strawberry as Endou picked up –snatched- an apple from Midorikawa's hands.

"Hey! That was for Aoi!"

"But I'm hungry!"

Aoi giggled at the argue, being around with the spirits in the forest were almost, delightful, for the angel, even she's the fallen one. But that didn't bother the forest residence. "Midorikawa-san, its fine. I didn't mind anyway."

Midorikawa opened his mouth for protest, but find out he can't against the girl or else Shi'll chop his head off. Midorikawa pouted and took a seat beside Aoi and chewed angrily on a pear.

"Midorikawa, you should stopped yourself before Hiroto scolded you all over again like last time."

Midorikawa could feel his face heated up when he heard the redhead's name; also the _scolding _part was a scandal for the greenete. "W-wha-"

Before Midorikawa could say anything further, he felt a pair of strong arms already trapped his hips, pulled him off from his seat and placed the greenete's back to a flat, cold chest. Midorikawa swore his face will be exploding when a nose placed itself on his neck, inhale the greenete's smell.

"Hmm~ your smell is good, Midori-chan~"

Midorikawa knew that voice, because there's only one person that would and _dared_ call him with 'Midori-chan', as always.

"Hiroto!" the greenete snapped at the vampire. "What did I tell you to _not_ doing that?! You'll give me a heart attack!"

"Oh, sorry, Midori-chan," Hiroto said with fake shock expression but then turned a soft semi-devil smile as he leaned forward to the greenete's face. "But you looked so cute that I couldn't resist." He grinned, happy at the blushing greenete as the reaction.

"I-Idiot! There's Endou-"

"I don't care." But then Hiroto rewarded with a smack on his face. A **really** hard smack straight to the cheek. "Ouch!"

"…Aoi also here, you stupid redhead…"

Hiroto blinked and he saw to his right and saw Endou already cover the angel's eyes, just in case. Damn, how could he didn't notice? The redhead vampire rubbed his red cheek where Midorikawa slapped him and laughed nervously at the spirit also to the the fallen angel while Midorikawa humped and chewed on the fruits again, releasing all of his stress about the vampire's behavior.

"Is it save I opened Aoi's eyes now?"

"Sure…" Hiroto couldn't hide his nervous when Endou put his hand away from the angel's eyes; make her need to adjust the light that comes through her eyes when she opened them.

"Endou-san, a warning might be nice…" Aoi scolded softly, as thought she never get mad whatever that happened.

"Sorry, that was a sudden reflex." Endou said, grinning nervously at the fallen angel. Aoi sighed, all of the forest residence, including the monsters were over protective about the angel, and didn't want anything tainted the innocent girl.

No matter how **bad** her sin was…

* * *

**Aka and Shi: PRINCESS AOI SIN'S?!**

**Me: Oww, this can't be good.**

**Aka and Shi: OF COURSE IT WAS! ANYWAY HOW BAD HER SIN WAS?!**

**Me: I can't tell~ I'll explain that thing at another chapter, okay? So relax.**

**Aka and Shi: (grumbled under their breath)**

**Me: (rolled eyes) Please review minna!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Ambush, the Missing Angel

**Me: Fifth! And the enemy is appearing!**

**Dylan: More corpses! (Fall)**

**Me: (sweatdrop) he was fighting either but he was afraid of corpse?**

**Mark: Must be from the previous chapter where we found the deer corpse.**

**Me: I know that was horrible, but it wasn't that horrible, was it?**

**Shi: NO. That was horrible. You know I feel my stomach sick just looked at it.**

**Me: I know, I know. Fideo! Disclaimer!**

**Fideo: Hai. Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Ambush and the Missing Angel**

**-With the other group-**

"I see…" Shi hummed as she pushed some long grass away from her way, sliced them is same as disturbed the forest residence which she didn't want to. "So the corpse left dead with almost the part of its body eaten and it inner organs being eaten completely, especially heart."

"You all ears." Aka said as she tried her best to not slash the sharp tip grasses around her. Now the two groups became one with Dylan being the leader as he was tracking the presence of the one that did this all.

"But I wonder if there's something again about your visit to this obviously dangerous forest, for the one like you."

"What?" Aka raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of her, she snapped the knights group behind her with cold glare.

"I don't think there's a high lord that sends two greatest knights and two newbie cavaliers just for this case. He should send, at least paladins and magicians."

"Think you had the point." Aka sighed. Shi humped, looked them over her shoulder with her cold glare still there.

"Honestly, we don't know that old man reason to send us here. Even I must admit this case is quite odd, but I don't think he send us, which four members for handle this one." Aka felt like mad, slaying the King's neck would be probably can erase it. "Also, he's a bit creepy, I must admit that."

"What did you mean about it?" it's time Mark that spoken up, looked over the group over his shoulder as Dylan keep searching the presence as they walked slowly to the right direction.

"He already had a suspect; he said that the one behind this is Fallen Angels."

With that, immediately the trio at the front stopped and frozen. Their eyes were widening as if their eyes could get out from its sheet, which make the knights behind them confused.

"Umm… is there something wrong?" Fideo asked as he slowly walked to the side of Aka, worried they might attacked the girl since she's the one that was at the front lines of the knights.

"…what?" that the only thing that could escape from their mouth. "What did you say?"

"I'm saying that the King suspected that the Fallen Angels in legend that caused all of this chaos." Aka grunted. "Though I didn't believe it, just because a witness says that the attacked had wings like angel on it, that doesn't mean that was the Fallen Angel. Could probably a demon with wings or such."

The trio still frozen; didn't speak anything as if they lost their voice. But they couldn't help their cold stares at the knights group that followed them.

"…what did you know about Fallen Angels?"

"Not much, else the fairy tales and legends explanations." Aka let out a sigh, how she hated fairy tales very much. "It said it was the angel that kicked out from the Heaven because it makes a sin, and according to the books, they said Fallen Angels were a bad, demonic monster that prey humans for their meals."

Dylan and Mark were frozen, now with their face pale. Two reason; first, about the fake information about the Fallen Angels about they being a monster that prey humans, second, they didn't need to look at Shi that was trying to press her dark aura that was about to outburst from her. Shi really can't help the hate of the helpless humans that didn't know the **real** story, as if they known better, which is not.

"…I must admit the thing about the sin angel kicked out from the Heaven is right…" Mark and Dylan gulped, cleared their throat as they heard the hit of angriness in Shi's tone even it sounded so calm. "But the one that the angel's being a demon is _completely_ wrong."

"What?" Aka raised an eyebrow, but even so she's slowly reached up her sword, feeling that they'll get ambushed by the girl at any second.

"…when an angel make a sin, they kicked out from the Heaven, for paying their sins with exited from the Heaven on Earth. For the worse sins, they must stay in the Earth forever." Shi took a deep breath and exhale, as she tried to control over her angriness that almost drive her into crazy, and the worst; outburst. "If they kill humans for no reason or with reason, that'll worse their sin and then they kicked out to the Hell for execution."

"Wha-" Marco and Gianluca stunned, feel surprised at the words that came out from the pale skinned girl.

"How can you know?" Aka asked, feel confused that the _thing_ didn't even mentioned at the legend book that she was forced to read. Shi only silent; didn't reply the other girl as she turned her head to her friends. "Dylan, have you finished tracking the presence?"

"Errr… no."

Dylan gulped loudly when he saw Shi's death glare, at the verge of her madness. When you make Shi freaking mad and angry… just don't hope you'll survive, you'll return with half of your body tore away from you.

"Okay, okay, hold on a sec." Dylan quickly focused at the tracking and stiffed. "It was very close."

"Then let's see if it welcomes us nicely." Shi said, smirked deviously as she pulled out her sword silently, same as Mark. With the slow defeat steps, the trio walked closer to the one edge that was dark and almost jumped when they heard a yelp.

"Arrrgh!" Marco groaned in pain as a wild wolf monster bite his arm.

"Marco!" In quick, Gianluca stabbed the wolf right in the head, make it let go the dark red-purple-ish hair boy in reaction.

"What?" Aka questioned in shock as she saw the sudden ambush and she rolled her eyes to the corner of her eyes only to saw another shock.

In front of the trio there was a dark, deep, evil aura come from the dark shade and it smirked evilly at them.

Dylan in reflex withdrew his both katana as Mark was standby to slash the creature while Shi pointed her sword to the creature, amusement flashed in her eyes.

"I expected more from you, you know that?" Shi grinned, a devil grin one.

The creature just answered it with a wide devil grin as it flapped it black bat wings.

**-While that…-**

Aoi gasped and perked up while everyone was playing with some animals. They all noted the angel's behavior and confused.

"Aoi, what's wrong?" the spirit of wind of the forest, Kazemaru, the one that sit beside the girl, asked in concern. Well, everyone was concern about the girl, **everyday**, and they never getting bored about their worries about her.

The girl didn't responded, only a few murmur from her lips and with that she disappeared from the sight, which make the spirits, fairy and vampire jumped in surprise about the sudden action.

"OH NO! Aoi will come to their place again!"

"How many times is it again? Twelve?"

"Eleven, Hiroto…"

"Guys, I think we should go after Aoi than argued here." Kazemaru stopped the argue and they all turned to him, confused was on their faces.

"Right, but the question is…"

"**Where was Aoi gone to?**"

* * *

**Shi: ELEVEN?!**

**Me: Wow, Aoi really do a score.**

**Shi: (sent glares) you make Princess Aoi risked her life?!**

**Me: Not me doing that! (Ran away)**

**Shi: Get back here Shiro! (Chased her)**

**Mark: (sweatdrop) Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Continuous Ambush

**Me: Huraay! Sixth chapter! XD**

**Marco: Wait, how can you escaped from Shi?**

**Me: Nah…**

**Gianluca: Let me guess; you trapped her?**

**Me: Something likes that… (Looked away)**

**Marco: Don't make us suspicious.**

**Me: Whatever, Dylan! Disclaimer please!**

**Dylan: Fine. Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Continuous Ambush**

**-Back to the group-**

"Are we fine attacked this time?"

"Well, I can say yes." Shi chuckled at Aka that was right behind her as the group of spider monsters were around them both. They held their swords, pointed them upwards as the monsters became closer to them.

"Damn, why at the time like this?" Aka grunted as her silver eyes eyed the monsters that circled them. "We didn't have much time for this."

"I can see that." Shi said with mocking tone. "But since we're separated from everyone else, why don't we do our best here?"

Aka smirk in return. Even though Shi can't see it, she can feel it, which makes her mouth curled up to a smirk.

"Sounds good to me."

**-With Mark, Dylan and Fideo-**

At the group, the situation didn't far different with Aka and Shi. Mark, Dylan and Fideo were being trapped between the spider monsters and a creature that seemed like dead people.

"What is going on?" Fideo asked as he held his sword with his back backed both Mark and Dylan, make them in triangle as the monsters became closer to them.

"Short explanation; ambush." Dylan explained.

"What about Aka, Marco and Gianluca?" Fideo asked, but he felt concern more about the redhead girl. Even she was-

"Your girl partner is fine; she's with ours." Mark said, as if he could read Fideo's mind. "Anyway, why don't we finish these scums? You guys ready?"

"Ready as always!" Dylan grinned as he already set with his katana. "How about you?"

Fideo looked at the boys that backed him. He smiled as he gripped his sword tighter.

"Let's do this."

**-With Marco and Gianluca-**

"Any idea where the others?"

"No!" Marco shouted. Their condition, well, at least better than the else. The pretty small amounts of monsters were around them, but that doesn't mean those weren't creepy as hell.

"Why from all the hell we must face this?" Marco groaned as he help his spear along with Gianluca at the side of him, their bodies were facing opposite direction as they observed the monsters that surrounding them.

"Calm down, once we put them down we'll search for others. How's that sound?" Gianluca asked, looked at Marco over his right shoulder, smirked at the dark red haired boy which smirked back at him over his shoulder as well.

"Alright then."

**-Back to Fideo, Mark and Dylan-**

"Haa!" Fideo slashed the monster in front of him became two and watched it in the pool of blood of itself on the ground. Fideo panted hardly as he whipped away his sweat that rolled pass his cheek.

"I think that was the last…" Fideo huffed as he stare at the corpse of the last monster they have been defeated.

"I suppose." Mark sighed as he placed his sword in his sword sheet as they all already finished dealing with the monsters, which make them were right inside the pound of monsters and blood.

"Man! They were disgusting!" Dylan complained, remember he's the one that deal the dead walking more often than the two others. "I wonder how the others well being."

"Well that-"

"HELP!"

Fideo let out a gasp. "That was Gianluca…"

"Okay, I that will handle them while you both search for the others!" Dylan shouted pass his shoulder as he run to the voice direction. Fideo and Mark were frozen in place, unable to say anything, unable to do anything, even move their body.

"Errr…. Any clue where the others?" Fideo asked, feel uncomfortable with the silence.

"No." Mark sighed. "But at least we can start looking, start from the due west."

**-With Aka and Shi-**

Aka huffed, breathe heavily as a corpse of undead beneath her, right in front of her. "Is it done yet?!"

"I don't think so!" Shi yelled back as she looked another group was coming towards them. Now the armor of both of them was half covered with bloods, their swords were almost soaked wet cause of the bloods of the monsters they encounter.

"Darn, how long they will counter us like this?!" Aka grunted, almost cursed under her breath.

"Don't get it wrong; they love the one that have small amount, such like us." Shi said as she stepped backwards along with Aka until their back touched in a small thud. Aka grunted as her silver eyes eyed every single monster in front of her.

"You know what; there's no way if we group like this." Aka said as she and Shi slowly moved in the circle, their back still touched at each other.

"So… you took the north I took the south?"

"Sounds good." With that, one step, they launched themselves to the monsters in front of them, slashed few off them with a single blow of their swords.

**-With Dylan-**

Dylan slashed the monsters in front of him with his twin katana and he caught a flash of red-purple and black. _There they are! _He thought and he slashed more the monsters on his way. "Get out of the way!"

Marco and Gianluca perked up and they saw Dylan. "Dylan!"

"Stay focus!" Dylan warned as he slashed more. Marco and Gianluca nodded and they followed his steps; slashed more monsters onto their deaths.

"Hea!" Dylan slashed the last monsters and he gasped, tried to catch his breath because of the non-stop counter from the monsters. "I think we already get them all…"

"Yea…" Marco and Gianluca were in the same state. They landed their feet on the ground and let their body lie on the ground within their horses, make it stomach as their pillow.

"God, what the hell was that…?" Marco asked as he panted, tried control over his whole body.

"The wild monsters were starting to ambush us…" Dylan gasped, still trying to catch his breath. "Think that we're closer to the source of this all."

"This soon?!" Gianluca shrieked. "Wait. You mean… there's worse than this ambush?!"

"The **worst**." Dylan corrected and he sighed. "C'mon, we need to re-group with everyone else."

"Okay… but give us a minute." Gianluca said as he and Marco still tried to regain their strength.

"Fine…"

**-With Fideo and Mark-**

"So… how long exactly you were team up with Shi?" Fideo asked after their slashed another group of monsters. Mark sighed as he cleaned his sword from the bloods.

"I don't know. I think from the first time I joined the army." He said, shrugged as they both continue their walk.

"Well, I think we're same; I already team up with Aka since our first joined the army too." Fideo said, turned to the boy with his smile. Mark turned to him and smiled at him at the return.

"That's really a coincidence." Mark laughed lightly with Fideo.

"Agree; we both team up with soldier girls and at the same moment." Fideo laughed. Mark nodded agreed.

"Are you getting along with Shi, Mark?" Fideo asked after he settles down his laugh.

"Not really, she's pretty grumpy a lot." Mark replied. "You?"

"Same; Aka was a temperamental." Fideo laughed. "But if it about the war and for the civilians we both were get along about it."

"I guess Shi and Aka have so many similarity, don't you think?" Mark asked as they pushed away some tall grass from their way.

"I guess so." Fideo laughed then he stopped when he stepped on something. "Eh?" he looked down, saw blood that he stepped on and a monster corpse not far from it. He looked up with Mark and they both gasped. There's Shi in the middle of the pound of bloods and monsters corpses. Her transparent sword were soaked with blood, bloods were dripped from her armors and her hairs, talking about her hair, now it became the light blue and red of the blood, her pale face were half filled with bloods, her sapphire eyes glanced at Fideo and Mark as she took a cloth and start cleaned her bloody sword. "Oh, it's you."

"Shi!" both the males run towards the bloody female as she put her sword back to its sheet. "What the- where's Aka?"

"Since the monsters were came such big numbers both of us decided to ungroup and countered them by ourselves." Shi answered as she started to clean off the bloods from her armor and hairs. "God, that was gross."

"I can see that." Mark chuckled as he pulled out his own cloth and starts to help Shi.

"Now where's Aka?"

"At the north, there." Shi pointed at a direction. "But be careful; these ambushes aren't done yet."

"Roger that." Fideo replied as he started to run off where his partner was. Shi and Mark watched him leaving as they finished the cleaning.

"C'mon, we shall go to. If there are citizens that get hurt we know the consequence."

* * *

**Me: You know what; I'm sucks at killing action expression.**

**Shi: It's me or you made a crack here?**

**Me: Which one?**

**Shi: FideoMark.**

**Mark: Shi, we aren't.**

**Shi: Should I trust that excuse?**

**Me: Don't forget there was MarkShi scene either. (Grinned)**

**Shi: Crush you.**

**Dylan: hey! How come Marco and Gianluca were less than us?!**

**Me: Geez, you know the procedure of those monsters, Dylan.**

**Dylan: But this is still unfair! (Pout)**

**Me: Whatever! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Aka and Aoi

**Me: Hey minna! I'm back!**

**Aka and Shi: go to hell.**

**Me: Meanie!**

**Fideo: Aka, Shi, if you both mocked her like that she probably will stop this and let you guys stuck here for a moment.**

**Aka and Shi: WHAT! Hell no!**

**Me: And why is that?**

**Aka and Shi: Cuz many people targeting Princess Aoi and we won't let anyone touch her!**

**Me: Relax; there are still others that can take care of them.**

**Aka and Shi: They're useless.**

**Inazuma Japan member: Hey!**

**Me: Enough! Marco! Disclaimer!**

**Marco: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Aka and Aoi, Red and Blue; Blood and Confusion**

**-With Aka-**

Aka panted hardly as she feels there's no air in her lungs. _They were more than I thought…_ she gasped. Tired were started to snaked over her body. She need her rest right now, but due of this condition she wasn't able to. Aka sighed as she started to clean her sword from the blood, and it was five times worse than Shi's. Talking about the blue haired girl…

'_Where the hell is she now?' _Aka sighed as she sockets her sword. _'I think I need to regroup with her now.'_

Aka gasped when she heard something was cracked and she turned around just to saw a dirty blonde was about to attacked by a gargoyle.

"Hey!" Aka shouted as she withdraws her sword and dashed towards the gargoyle with lightning speed and slashed the gargoyle before he can make a victim. It screamed in agony as it became two and splattered bloods to Aka. Aka only grunted in disgust as she saw the corpse was lying on the ground. The red haired girl hears a gasp and when she turned around, she saw an angel with dirty blonde long hair and golden eyes. She wore a long white dress with golden stripes and yellow belt with golden lace attached on it. Her golden eyes were filled with shock and surprise, also fear. Aka raised an eyebrow at her, noticed she was a bit fear of her. "…what?"

"I-it's…" she stammered, her whole body were shivers no end. "A-are you…"

Aka blinked then she looked at herself. _'Ohh…'_ now she realize she was now almost covered with blood, even the piece of the monster on her armor, her red hair become redder because of the blood and her face almost red of blood, showing the small amount of her pale skin. Her cleaned sword now covered with blood again, making her seemed like a blood knight.

"…" Aka stare at the girl before her as she wiped off the monster pieces on her armor. She still shivered, her face were paler, she seemed about to cry, and Aka realized there's a blood on her pale skin, which herself didn't noticed. Aka pulled out her cloth, that half covered with blood. Aka frowned in annoyed, she looked over the clean spot and she found it. Not too much but that's enough. The knight girl kneeled in front of the scared girl, reached out her hand to her. The golden eyes traced down to her blood armored fingers to her bear arm and noticed blood. Aka only stare at her as she looked so hesitate, didn't dare to move an inch.

"It's okay." She reassured, hand still in front of the blood skin. The girl stare right into Aka's silver eyes then nodded as she stare at the ground, reached out her hand to Aka's. Aka only silent as she starts to whip off the blood from the girl's hand, reveal such smooth and milky skin, which almost brought crimson on Aka's cheeks.

"There." Aka sighed as she stood up and cleaned her sword with her now covered with blood cloth. The girl before her only watched her as she tossed away the cloth to nowhere and put her sword into its socket. "So… what are you doing here?"

"Ah!" the girl gasped, her mouth open but no sounds came, next few moments she shut it again, looked shyly to the ground as she moved her knees close to her chest.

"Uhh…"

Aka felt herself going to burst a laugh, seeing the girl too shy were so cute. Suddenly Aka blinked. _'Cute?' _she grunted in her mind. She sighed and looked down at the girl that seemed like an angel then suddenly Aka remembered the story of the 'Fallen Angels'.

'_Nah… couldn't be.' _She thought as she held her hand to the girl. "It's not safe being around here, whatever your reason is."

The girl stares at the hand then up to Aka's silver eyes. Aka could see she was still hesitate about her. Aka sighed and gently held her hand closer to the girl's, mentioning her to hold the knight's hand. Surprisingly, the girl obeyed silently as she reached out her hand once again to Aka's palm, and Aka could feel the vibration that caused by the girl's fingertips on her palm. Aka felt herself smirked as she pulled the girl on her feet and saw she was an inch shorter than her.

"So… what's your name?" Aka asked as she let go the girl's hand in disappointed which make the red haired girl almost mentally slapped herself for being so not like her. Seeing the girl smiled gently at her make Aka felt she was flying across the planet.

"Aoi." She answered as she tilted her head, caused a blush might appear on Aka's cheeks which luckily covered with bloods. "Mind if I ask yours?"

"…Aka." She answered as short as her and she saw the golden eyes blinked in surprise. "…what?"

"No, it just… Aka means 'Red', right?" Aka nodded and she realized something. "I get what you mean, opposite meanings of the names?"

Aoi nodded, her angel smile still beamed on her face. Aka couldn't hold a smirk which she was so disappointed, must drop it down when she turn around and slashed a demon. "Ha!" Aoi could only watched her as she slashed the demon became two and it blood splattered on Aka's face and armor, make it more drenched of bloods.

"Geez… when will they stop?" Aka complained as she waved off her sword, make the blood around it splattered on the ground, making a crescent of blood on it. Aoi was just silent the whole time and she let out an _'eep'_ when Aka hold the demon in her hand and stabbed it head straight to it brain, make sure it dead. Aka sighed and turned to saw Aoi in fear and shock. "I'm sorry for you must saw this kind of thing." Aoi shook her head firmly. "N-no, it's okay… I just didn't get used for this… I-it was the first time I get through here… without anyone around me…"

"You're speaking like you have a company back then." Aoi give her a small nod, eyes glued to the ground near her feet. She heard Aka heavy sigh which make her nervous. "What are they doing-"

Aka stopped spoke when she heard a loud scream, yet familiar. She turned her face to her right and saw someone that clearly familiar to her.

"FIDEO!" she screamed the brunette's name as she dashed to him. "Ha!" she swung her black sword to the gargoyle that countered her partner, but that gargoyle was surprisingly faster than her. "What?!" Aka shouted shocked as the gargoyle flying upwards, make Aka slashed nothing but air above her partner. She gasped and looked at behind her. As she thought, the gargoyle now was flying towards Aoi who was stunned at her spot.

"Like hell I'll let you-" Aka winced as she dropped on her knee, the tiredness now over filled her body. _'Damn!'_ she crushed in her mind and turned around to her bloody partner. "Fideo!"

Fideo nodded and he hold up his sword then throw it to the gargoyle's heart direction which almost missed, but it hit his side badly, making it dropped on the ground and let out a shriek from the pain of his big wound on his side.

Aka huffed and tried to stand with her sword as her balancer, but her silver eyes widen in shock when she saw Aoi hold up a white staff with yellow ribbons around it.

"Shine!" Aoi directed her staff to the gargoyle's direction and it screamed in agony as a shine steam burned it to the ashes. Aka let out a sigh then winced as she dropped on her knee for the second time.

"Aka!" Aoi hurriedly run towards the red haired girl and halted in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Aka huffed then her silver eyes eyed her partner. "But my company…"

"I understand." Aoi walked over to Fideo and hovered her staff above his wound at his arm. "Heal!" soon after Aoi chanted the simple word, the light surrounding Fideo's wound and healed it, left nothing but ripped cloth. Aka awed at the sight, blinked at the girl before her. "Aoi…"

"Thank you." Fideo smiled at the dirty blonde hair girl as he sat up. Aoi smiled back at him before returned to Aka. Aka know what she want to do, shook her head, making the bloods on her hair dripped off to the ground. "No, I'm fine."

"But Aka…"

Aka looked at Aoi's eyes, silver meet golden. Aka could saw the worry in the girl's beautiful golden orbs, and she didn't want **that**. Aka blinked at her own thought. She was actually concern at the random girl that came from nowhere. Aka shocked her head and faced the girl-looked-like-an-angel before her. Concern and worry still in her beautiful golden orbs.

"I'll be fine, Aoi. I ever had worse than this." Aka huffed as she on her feet and looked over her partner. "Fideo, how was everyone doing?"

"They were doing just fine." He said as he faced her partner then looked at Aoi. "But could you tell me-"

"I met her after I finished dealing with the monsters group. I found her about to attack so I helped her. That's how we met." Aka said, too tired to glaring at her teammate. However, Fideo, couldn't help but grinned at the red haired girl as he realized it and turn to faced Aoi. "So, you're Aoi, right?" the dirty blonde hair girl nodded. "Well, once again thank for you help." Fideo smiled which returned with an angelic smile of Aoi. "You're welcome."

"Anyway, Aka was rarely get closer to the one that she saved, though." Fideo said, grinned widely as he eyed his blushing partner.

"Fideo! Shut up will you!"

Aoi couldn't help but nervous smile and sweat drop. She ever had this one before, thought different person. Déjà vu….

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you. My name is Fideo and I'm Aka's partner." Fideo placed a hand across his heart. Aoi smiled and bent down her body little, lift up the sides of her long skirt only a centimeter from the ground, formal western greeting. "It's nice to meet you too, Fideo-san, my name is Aoi."

"Well, Aoi-chan, how you ended up here?" Fideo asked as they helped Aka to clean up the bloods around her that seemed…. Too _in_human with all the bloods around her and they need to ride it off. Aka easily ride off Aoi, didn't want the girl get dirty of blood because of cleaned the redhead. Fideo chuckled at the protest of Aka when the dirty blonde hair girl wants to help her.

"Umm, I have bad feelings…" Aoi began as she saw them both tried to clean up the bloods. "And I afraid something bad will happen to my companies so I looked for them. But when I got here, a gargoyle was about to attack me… and Aka saved me."

"I see…" Fideo hummed as they get Aka almost clean, the only thing that was out of place is few dry bloods between her red locks. Aka grunted as she tried to wipe away the blood from her hair.

"Those disgusting creatures…" Aka grunted again, she and Fideo tried to pull of the dried blood pieces out from her hair locks which are as hard as hell.

"Aka, that's your fault from the first place." Fideo snapped before Aka can let out few harsh words. Aka grumble under her breath as they continued. Aoi giggled saw their argue, even she felt bad about Aka.

"Here, let me help." Aoi said as she reached up to one of the dried blood and slid off the pieces easily. Aka and Fideo saw in awe, wondered how the girl managed to pull off the pieces that was like cement material.

"There." Aoi voice snapped them both back to life as the blonde girl done with Aka's hair.

"…Thanks Aoi." Aka gazed soften at the girl. She couldn't help but feel 'tamed' by the girl. Aoi smiled at her, which almost feel like angel smile. "You're welcome."

"Oi! Fideo! Aka!"

Both knights perked up at the familiar sound and caught familiar peoples. "Mark! Shi!"

Aoi frozen at her place, she had to go but too late; both other knights already saw her. Their eyes widen in shock, and the next words from Shi's mouth shocked the other knights.

"Princess Aoi?"

* * *

**Me: Aoi show off! Wohoo!**

**Aka: you were a bastard, Shiro.**

**Shi: I agree the same thing.**

**Me: Ahh… that fight?**

**Aka and Shi: OF COURSE!**

**Me: (twitch) you guys broke my ears!**

**Aka and Shi: Don't give a damn.**

**Me: QAQ**

**Fideo: Aka…**

**Mark: Shi…**

**Fideo and Mark: Don't forget about Aoi's state.**

**Aka and Shi: (grumbled)**

**Me: Q.Q please review minna….**


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth, the Enemy Reveals

**Me: Hey everyone! Eight chapter of this story! XD**

**Marco: Great, can you start now?**

**Me: Only if someone do the disclaimer.**

**Marco: Gianluca, do it.**

**Gianluca: why must I do it?!**

**Marco: Because if you don't I'll make you stuck in girl's clothes, also the skirt will be as short as ever~ (Smirked)**

**Gianluca: WHAT! How could you do that!**

**Marco: Because I'm saying it.**

**Gianluca: Urgh, fine! Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven! Happy?!**

**Marco: pretty much. (Smiled 'innocently')**

**Gianluca: why the hell he can smiled that innocent but the truth he's a pure demon.**

**Me: Only to you he does.**

**Gianluca: (red vein pops out)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Truth and Enemy Reveals**

Dylan pushed away some grass from his way as Marco and Gianluca followed him. They already stopped by two groups at the way to their friends' direction and _that was annoying._

"Dylan, are you sure they're this way?" Gianluca asked. Not that he doubted the boy before him and Marco, but he need a topic for broke the silence that he found out annoying as well.

Dylan seemed noticed this and smirked. "Of course. Do you doubt me?"

"No, but this silence is killing me and I need something to break it."

"As I guess. Don't worry, I think we all in the same boat." Dylan chuckled as they kept walking. He perked up as he heard Shi's voice. "That's them!"

"Princess Aoi! I thought I've told you to stay with Endou and others!" Shi shouted over her lungs as Aka moved towards the defenseless girl and Mark and Fideo tried to pull the blue haired girl back away and chill out.

"Shi! Calm down!" Mark yelled at the ice girl. He knew Shi was concern about Aoi but yelling wasn't the way to solved this.

"CALM DOWN?! How was I supposed to **calm down** when she's around in the UNSAFE area! She might get killed because of the assault from all the hell I know!" even thought Shi got a point; even she already done this few times, Aoi is still defenseless to protect herself from the monsters alone, especially in this condition now. She might get herself killed if that happens and no one was around to help her.

"Shi I know you were concern about her but she wasn't the blame!" Mark words successfully frozen Shi. Her eyes widen and widen more when she saw her princess, fear was in her beautiful orbs and Shi could saw tears emerged from it; the things that Shi hated so much.

"…" everything went silent, until Shi walked over to Aoi and knelt down in front of her; bring shock to Aka and Fideo.

"Princess Aoi… my apologizes from the shouting…." Shi get her eyes locked on the bloody ground beneath her. After what she did to the girl she's too embarrassed to meet her eyes. "I-I was just panic when I saw you're here and-"

"Shi…." Shi barely move an inch. "I know you were concern… but she'll be fine, at least she **was** fine."

"Aka's right." Shi eyes rolled to Mark's direction. "Shi, Aoi can use light spell now, that was enough to shoo away the monsters away. However, she ever done this before, doesn't she?" He said as he knelt down beside the girl as she gazed back to the ground.

"But still…" Shi bent her body down, feeling sulked. Mark smiled and pats the girl's shoulder, which make her rolled her eyes to him again. "Shi, please, stop being such stubborn."

Shi narrowed her eyes at him before she closed them and let out a sigh. "…fine." She agreed as she stood up along with Mark beside her.

"S-Shi?" Shi looked up, saw her princess was right in front of her, fear still in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry… I-I d-didn't meant t-to-"

"Princess Aoi, it was my fault." Shi cut off her. "I shouldn't yell at you like that; I know you were concern about us as we concern about you."

"Shi…" Aoi really feel guilty. She didn't mean to upset them, never.

"Oi! Minna!" they all turned around and they saw Dylan, Marco and Gianluca walked towards them. "A-Aoi?!"

"D-Dylan-san…." Dylan knows from her voice, she was frightened. He walked towards the girl and holds her shoulders; bring her head to her chest. "Mark?"

"Shi was yelling at her." Mark replied short and looked at the girl in concern. "You know when it becomes Aoi."

Dylan let out a groan. "Have you scolded her?"

Mark nodded, received a glare from Shi. Mark chuckled and pats his partner's back gently. "It was your fault from start."

"I know, I know." Shi sighed as she prey away Mark's hand from her back. "And don't ever do that again."

Mark chuckled again and saw the blonde girl in front of him. She was less fear now than before, good. If she was still fear of Shi, that would be a problem from all of them.

"Well, well, well…"

They all gasped and looked at one direction, the creature they countered before was standing there.

Shi tch-ed. "I thought you're dead already."

"A brain cut won't kill me." It chuckled and eyed Shi, Mark, Dylan and Aoi. "Seems all the Fallen Angels are here…."

What?

Shi, Mark and Dylan took their position in front of Aoi and withdraw their swords from it sockets. The creature chuckled in amused. "Impressive; still standing?"

"We won't let you lay a finger on Princess Aoi." Shi shouted in fierce, but only get a chuckle from the creature.

"I thought you all already abandoned her for her sin." That creature grinned. "You know what; more badly the sin is, more delicious its meat for **us**."

They heard a yelp and turned around; Aoi was in the grip of a bat-spider monster. "Hey!" Shi shouted as it flying up and towards the creature.

"Ha!" Dylan in quick respond jumped and slashed the monster to pieces as Mark caught Aoi before she hit the ground.

"Wait, you guys… Fallen Angels?" Aka asked, shocked at the truth, and so did the others knights.

"Talk later! Go!" Mark shouted as he handed Aoi to Aka which she accepted. "Mark-san?!"

"Aka! I count on you of protecting Princess Aoi!" Shi shouted as she dashed over to the creature in front of them with Mark.

"Shi!"

"Don't worry Aoi; we'll get to your side once this over!" Dylan shouted as he joined his friends countered the creature that was twice bigger than them.

"Minna!"

"I said GO!" Mark shouted as he blocked the creature's punch with his sword, tried to not knock away. He relieved when Shi swung her sword, slashed the creature's wrist deeply which make it shriek of pain. But they were off guard, the creature swung Dylan to their direction, make they all meet the ground. They all jumped away in quick respond when a fist flying towards them and it hit the ground, causing a crack on it.

"Shi! Mark-san! Dylan-san!" Aoi tried to let go from Aka's grip to her friends' side, but Aka was far stronger than her.

"AKA!"

Aka hesitate for a moment. They're Fallen Angels! But then…

"AKA!"

Aka looked at Shi, her eyes filled in hope, hope that Aka will take Aoi away from the battle field, keep her safe. Aka gritted her teeth. They were supposed to hunt down the Fallen Angels, but…

Aka throw Aoi to Marco, dropped the girl right in front of the red-purple-ish hair boy. "Aka?!"

"Listen! You, Gianluca and Fideo will take her away from here!"

"What!"

"But what about you?!"

"I'll stay! I'll fight with them!"

"Aka you're insane! Even you're helping them fighting that creature you probably bring yourself to your death!" Marco shouted, which make Aoi gasped. She looked at Aka, her eyes full of fear, but it was fear of Aka's death. She didn't want Aka to die. She wants Aka to life…

"I can't stand watched someone in troubled. Even I know they were good, but I doubt they can hold that creature for a long time." Aka said as she turn around and withdraw her black sword.

"Then I'll stay too-"

"You CAN'T! You need to stay with them in case something bad happened." Aka shouted to Fideo.

"But A-"

"I didn't want to hear your shit! Now GO!"

Marco and Gianluca looked at each other, doubt in their eyes. With tight grip on their horse leashes, they directed their horse to the opposite side. Fideo glanced at Aka, doubted. She nodded at him and dashed to the creature. Fideo shut his eyes tightly and he ran to Marco and Gianluca way, tried to catch them up.

The angels start to troubled handle the creature's counter. Even one of its hands almost fall off, he still can counter them with it.

"Damn!" Shi grunted as she tried to hold a punch while Dylan and Mark handle another fist. They saw the creature opened its mouth with a _clack_. That can't be good…

Before the creature could do the next move, it already shriek in pain as Aka stabbed it dead at its eye. "Aka!"

Aka's counter didn't end there; she used her sword as the balance to lift herself upside-down and she swung her sharp knight's toe to its defenseless brain, make the creature let out a groan and backed away. Aka pull off her sword as she jumped down to the Fallen Angels side.

"That was NEAT! How could you do that?" Dylan jaw dropped two inch, didn't believe what he saw.

"If you ever handle one hundred zombies plus a group of giant ogre you'll know." Aka replied which make Dylan jaw dropped further.

"I thought I told you to protect Princess Aoi!" Shi shouted in frustrated.

"Well, someone has to help you; three people can't hold this disgusting creature even you guys were Fallen Angels."

"How can you tell?" Mark raised an eyebrow at her.

"Talk later, focus on the battle." They all jumped off the ground as the creature let out a beam from its mouth to them. Dylan face paled as he saw the big black mark on the ground as if it was zapped by a thunder.

"You…" the creature turned to Aka that was landed at his left. "How could you! You're just a human!"

"Then it's time for you to learn I'm not just a _human_." Aka pointed her sword to the creature's head. "I'm Aka, the best knight of the Orpheus kingdom!"

"The best knight, heh?" the creature snickered.

"Don't forget about us." Shi chuckled as she walked to Aka's side. "Don't forget that I'm, Shi, the best knight at the Squad 4."

"And I'm Mark, the leader of Squad 4." Mark said as he swung his sword.

"And I'm Dylan, the best sword master of Squad 4." Dylan grinned as he held his katana.

"And we'll make you pay for all of your sins!" Shi shouted, pointed her ice sword to the creature.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

**Me: YIPPIE! Inazuma Japan and Unicorn work together!**

**Shi: Wait; Aka wasn't Inazuma Japan, she's Orpheus.**

**Me: But she's Aoi's opposite! (Pout)**

**Shi: (rolled her eyes) whatever.**

**Me: -3-**

**Shi: (red vein pops out) CUT THAT OUT!**

**Me: Humph! Please review minna!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Talking

**Me: Yo, everyone! The ninth chapter is here!**

**Shi: Oh, how great…**

**Me: Now who do the disclaimer?**

**Shi: Why should I know?**

**Me: Humm… I think its Endou turn…**

**Endou: Sakka!**

**Me: (sweatdrop) Endou, disclaimer.**

**Endou: Oh, okay! Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven!**

**Me: And please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Talking**

**-With Marco, Gianluca, Fideo and Aoi-**

"Please let me go!" Aoi begged, tried to escape from Marco's grip as they still run away from the other group as Aka asked.

"Please understand, Aoi-chan, we can't!" Fideo shouted as he slashed a demon as they were countered by another group of monsters in their way of escape.

"But my friends and Aka were there risked their life! I didn't want to leave them at this state!" Aoi tried to struggle away from Marco's grip on her waist but it was in vain.

"But we can't make you risked your life either!" Fideo retorted back as he slashed the last creature. He looked up at Aoi who still in Marco's grip. "Please, Aoi-chan, it was Shi's will for make you safe, and it was Aka's will for make you stay away as far as possible."

Aoi stare down at Fideo, she stopped struggle, and her fingers on the arm armor of Marco, the three boys looked at her. Aoi looked at the ground, doubt and hesitate on her face. Her grip on Marco's armor tighter as a tear dropped on it. Gianluca who was noticed it, lead his horse close to them and rubbed Aoi's back gently as the angel cried more.

"What am I supposed to do?" Aoi asked, gasped as she tried to hold her cry. Her palm reached up to her face, covered it. "I owe them so much… but I can't return them anything for it."

"Aoi-chan…" Fideo gazes soften at the girl as she cried more. He knew Shi, Mark and Dylan were so precious for her, as they take care of the girl. He can tell them from Shi's concern. And Aka was saved her life; if she wasn't there, maybe the angel won't able to be here.

"Hey! Get your hands off Aoi!"

They all perked up at the yell and Marco's horse let out a shriek along with Gianluca's as a tiger landed right in front of them, let out a threatening growl.

"Hua!" Marco and Gianluca shouted shocked at the sudden appearance which makes them fall from their horse. Luckily Marco managed to save Aoi from the hard ground below them.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Gianluca growled as he tried to sit up from the fall.

"Marco, Gianluca, you guys alright?" Fideo asked as he held up his sword to the tiger.

"Wait, stop, Fideo-san!" Aoi shouted, held Fideo's wrist since he was right beside them. "They're my friends…"

"'They'?" Fideo raised an eyebrow and he saw a group run towards them. "Aoi!"

"Minna-san…" Aoi didn't make a move as Midorikawa hugged her tightly.

"Aoi, we all worried about you!" Midorikawa let go the girl, hands on her shoulders. "Did you get hurt?"

Aoi shook her head. "They're protected me…" she said as she looked at Fideo, Marco and Gianluca. "And Toramaru-kun, please don't surprised them like that." Aoi scolded softly as Marco sat up; let the girl sat on his lap.

"I'm sorry… I thought they were…" Toramaru looked at the ground embarrassed as he withdraws the tiger away. Aoi smiled, she held her hand to the younger boy. Toramaru obeyed and let the girl hugged her and caress his back, make him purred in comfort.

"It's alright, Toramaru-kun." Aoi smiled and turned to the spirits. "And I'm sorry make you all worried."

"It's fine, as long as you unharmed." Endou smiled toothy. Aoi replied with her own gentle smile as she still caresses Toramaru in her hug. Marco blinked at the girl.

"Wow, you like a mom." He commented and receive Aoi giggle, sounds heavenly.

"I'm used to it, Toramaru-kun is the youngest from us all." She said as the tiger spirit nuzzled at her.

"Toramaru often spoiled at Aoi." Kazemaru explained.

"Make sense; he spoiled at Aoi like a tiger cub spoiled at its mother." Gianluca said as he stood up. "And of course he over protected about Aoi as a lion; for the prove he sends a tiger to frighten our horses and make my back hurt as hell." The black haired boy added as he caresses his horse head.

"That because I thought you were hurting Aoi-chan!" Toramaru defended, pouted at Gianluca. Aoi smiled and rubbed Toramaru's dark blue hair, make him buried his head in Aoi's chest and nuzzled at her. "Please forgive him, Gianluca-san…"

"It's alright, Aoi. I ever felt worse than this." Gianluca said as he stretched his arms.

"Where are the others?" Hiroto asked, make the girl frozen. Toramaru noticed Aoi tensed up, looked at her. "Aoi-chan?"

"They were fighting the leader of this ambush with one of our comrade." Fideo explained as he pointed the way where they left.

"Then I'll check on them!" Endou shouted as he run off to the direction.

"Wait Endou!" Kazemaru shouted as he chased him. The trio humans let out a gasp when they saw Kazemaru was floating instead of running.

"…Kazemaru-san was the spirit of wind in this forest." Aoi explained, realized their shock.

"'Spirit'?"

"The one that had it certain elements for control the certain materials in this forest. Kazemaru-san can control wind and calmed down also make a storm, Gouenji-san, the spirit of fire, can shut down the fire when someone tried to burnt the forest, Fubuki-san, the spirit of ice, can control over the ice when its winter, and Endou-san is the spirit of the forest, the one that protected this forest."

"The one that placed the guards at the entrance?"

"Endou-san." Aoi answered short as she caressed gently Toramaru's hair as the younger boy sleep on her chest.

"He's a fast sleep?" Marco asked as Aoi moved away from her lap so Marco can stand.

"Maybe he's tired." Aoi smiled gently. "He probably too worried about me…"

"No offense; the forest residence cared about Aoi a lot." Midorikawa said as he sat beside Aoi.

"I see. Well, I'm Fideo, the two there were Marco and Gianluca. Mind I ask yours?" Fideo asked.

"Midorikawa, the fairy that helps trees to grow and flowers to bloom." Midorikawa said.

"I'm Hiroto. Believe or not I'm a vampire, the one that kept the night creature calm." Hiroto introduced which bring shock from the humans.

"I thought vampire were extinct?"

Hiroto shrugged. "I think I'm the last of the generation."

"Oh, sorry about that."

"It's okay, vampires sometimes being hunt down." Hiroto smiled gently.

"I'm Gouenji, the spirit of fire, like Aoi said." Gouenji said.

"And very over protective about Shi." Midorikawa rolled his eyes.

"He's Fubuki's friend and we both few times work each other, I can't help." Gouenji defended.

"Then why you didn't go to her place?" Midorikawa asked.

"Because I know she'll be fine with Mark and Dylan." Gouenji answered.

"In fact you didn't care about her and let being the prey of Genda."

"'Genda'?"

"The lion spirit that also care about Shi, in fact he had a crush on her." Hiroto explained.

"And Gouenji always used his fire to stop him back then but more time he became careless." Midorikawa narrowed his eyes at Gouenji.

"Please; I have a boyfriend to care about." Gouenji groaned as he silently slid his arm around Fubuki's waist which makes him blush. "Hello there…" he waved at Fideo, Marco and Gianluca.

"That's Fubuki, the spirit of ice." Midorikawa pointed at the boy. "Also the boyfriend of Gouenji if you guys didn't noticed."

"I noticed." Fideo smiled sweetly at Gouenji and Fubuki before turned to Midorikawa. "Anyway, Shi was the Fallen Angel, right? Is it a problem if Genda had crush on her?"

Fideo blinked when the spirits and the fairy also the vampire eyes widen at him. Aoi sighed as she rocked Toramaru's body; Marco sit at other side of her with his horse, Gianluca joined them as well. "They already know…"

"I should've known sooner." Midorikawa mumbled.

"Anyway, it's okay if Genda had crush on Shi, as long as Shi didn't had crush on him either." Hiroto said, smiled.

"Why is that?" Gianluca asked.

"You know the Fallen Angels story; they're dumped from the Heaven because of a sin. I told you, Shi's sin is 'Loyalty'."

"Excuse me?" Fideo eyebrows frowned, completely confused.

"Before I was entrust to Shi, Shi was cheated her former owner. Seems that he was doing something wrong until make Shi turned away." Aoi explained as she holds the tiger spirit close to her.

"Shi's former owner was an advisor but he was trying to kill another advisor, so Shi cheated on him and sent him to jail." Hiroto explained as he sits beside Midorikawa, tired from standing.

"But why it was a 'sin'?" Gianluca asked. "She was trying to save someone."

"Sending their owner to the jail is a sin." Midorikawa explained. "Because someone like Shi supposed to be with their owner until the end so if they was cheated their owner in every reason, that was a sin. And if Shi had a crush to the residence of Earth that will add her sins to 'Loyalty' and 'Forbidden Love' cuz they weren't supposed to love the Earth residence."

"Why you guys know a lot?" Marco asked.

"Because the Fallen Angels already explained everything to us." Hiroto said, shrugged.

"Speaking of sin, what the sin that Mark and Dylan hold?"

Quickly Midorikawa cover Aoi's ears which make the knights raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm telling you their sin is for adults and out of law of angels." Midorikawa said as he still cover Aoi's ear and of course her eyes just in case.

"You mean?"

Midorikawa looked at Hiroto, telling him to tell the knights. Hiroto cleaned his throat before turned to the knights.

"Mark and Dylan…. They're found out dating…"

"WHAT!" the knights sudden shout make Toramaru flinched awake, didn't expected the annoying shout will disturb his nice slumber sleep.

"What's with the shout?" he groaned, completely annoyed.

"They were just found out Mark and Dylan's sin." Midorikawa explained.

"Ooh…"

"Can I release Aoi now?" Midorikawa asked.

"Wait, she didn't know their sin?" Marco asked.

"She was too innocent to know _and _hear such sins." Midorikawa snapped a glare at him as he released Aoi's ears and eyes.

"M-Midorikawa-san…"

"I'm sorry Aoi." Midorikawa looked at Aoi apologetically. Aoi sighed and turned to Toramaru that had his head rested at Aoi's neck, nuzzled it as he purred, asking for Aoi's comfort. Aoi gladly full wish it as she caress Toramaru's head with her thumb gently as she hugged her, rested her cheek on his head.

"So… is there any residence or spirit that we should know?" Fideo asked, looked around their surroundings.

"Well, there's Domon, the spirit of tree, which can see anything from the tree and feel through the tree, in case if any of them have a disease or parasites." Midorikawa explained. "And he found your lost monster and he was safe and sound with Domon."

The knights let out a relief sigh. "Once this thing is over we'll take him."

"Sure, but there's more; Tobitaka the eagle spirit, the one that control the winged animals and winged monsters like Griffin for example." Midorikawa grinned down to Toramaru who was looked at him when the fairy said the eagle spirit's name. "And he's the tiger spirit Toramaru's crush."

Toramaru squeaked and he hid his face on Aoi's chest, didn't want anyone saw his huge blush. Midorikawa grinned more and Hiroto just smiled.

"Don't try to tell me I wasn't right, Toramaru; I saw how you look to him!" Midorikawa grinned wider as the younger boy snapped his head up and protested. "Midorikawa-san!"

"Midorikawa-san, please." Aoi begged as she patted Toramaru's back, tried to calm him down.

"Sorry, Aoi; can't help." Midorikawa stuck his tongue out as Toramaru huffed and hid his face again.

"So… what are we supposed to do now?" Marco asked as he looked around, afraid if another group of monsters launched to them.

"I think we should wait for them here. With Endou-kun and Kazemaru-kun there I guess they will be fine." Hiroto said. Aoi sighed and hugged Toramaru close, make the tiger spirit looked up at her.

"I hope they're alright…" Aoi murmured, sadness and worry in her eyes. Marco looked at Gianluca, concern in their eyes, so then the others.

"Aoi, they will be fine." Midorikawa said, placed his hand on Aoi's shoulder. "Shi was smart at strategy, Mark was fast at speed, Dylan great at hide, and Endou also Kazemaru were there. They should be fine."

"And Aka was there. She was strong, and she's a good help." Fideo added, knelt down beside the girl. "They'll survive, Aoi-chan, they will."

Aoi looked up at him, and then looked at Midorikawa and the rest. She smiled and caressed her cheek to Toramaru's head. "Thank you, minna…"

They all responded with a smile. Seeing the angel calm, makes them feel delighted. Even so, the knights didn't dare to ask about Aoi's sin right in front of her; they'll ask it when they were alone with the spirits. Speaking about curiosity…

"Aoi? I knew you're the owner of Shi now but why she must address you with 'Princess'?" Marco asked.

"Wait, they didn't tell you?" Midorikawa asked. "Aoi was the daughter of the king that ruled Heaven now, that's why Shi address her with 'Princess'."

"But why Mark and Dylan didn't address her so?" its Gianluca's turn to ask, raised an eyebrow.

"At first they address them like that but Aoi tell them to not to." Gouenji spoke up as he sat down along with Fubuki. "Aoi asked Shi to do the same but she was stubborn and she kept address her with that until now."

"Well, Shi was a loyal, only if she was at the wrong hands she will be the not loyal one." Fubuki sighed as he laid his head on Gouenji's shoulder. "I feel bad about what happened to her, she didn't deserve it; she just doing something that she was thinking was right."

"Until now nothing was change from her." Hiroto added.

"I know what you're feeling." Fideo said, sat down on the ground. "Aka was same; she was doing something that she's thinking was right, no matter how risky it was."

"Like?"

"Fighting 2-3 groups of bandits alone… Protecting the defenseless protector wall from the ogres by all herself… well can't blame her at the time; it was hard to contact someone at the time and such more." Fideo said, remembered Aka's action that might take her life.

"That and she's still survived?" Midorikawa asked disbelieve, his jaw dropped along with the others spirit and vampire.

"I feel and saw everything with her and that was the truth." Fideo said, almost laughed.

"Is she a monster or something? A normal human can't survive from such ambush." Gouenji said, raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, she's a human and that was her luck at the time." Fideo replied.

"Make sense she was the best knight, right?" Marco questioned, laughed. "Everyone already knew her reckless and _brave_ action. That's why they raised her as the best knight along with Fideo, but Fideo was calmer than her."

"Even thought, Fideo only draw with her, _once_." Gianluca smirked.

"Aka already know my weakness, I can't blame her." Fideo shrugged.

"But you knew her weakness as well!"

"Which she always covers up. You saw her train with other soldiers; she always win will one single blow." Fideo retorted back at Marco.

"Must admit that was true…"

"Same as Shi; whenever she trains with Mark, or Dylan, she always win with a single blow." Hiroto laughed.

"She uses a real sword?"

"Nope; wood sword from the dead tree." Midorikawa explained. "The only one that ever draws with her is only Mark, but also _once_." Midorikawa grinned. "I think Shi and Aka have many similarity; if they both same strong then they all will back save and sound."

Aoi looked up at them, smiled, she hugged the tiger spirit on her hands close to her as she chanted prays in her mind, and heart.

'_Please be alright…'_

**-With Aka, Shi, Mark and Dylan-**

Aka huffed as she stared down at the creature that they just beat onto half of his life; it was like an ogre, but it had bat wings behind it which they already cut to half, his hands were full of muscles, strong enough to break ground became two. However, the group already make a big damage at him so one stab will end his life.

"Are you sure we're going to let him life?" Dylan asked between his pats. The angels and the human were exhausted as hell; dealing with the bat-winged ogre wasn't an easy task. They must split the group became two and must defense themselves to find the right time to get that creature on the ground.

"We need to ask him about this ambush, Dylan." Shi snapped a dagger glare at Dylan. That goggle head boy was so idiot; can't he use his head for once?

"However, that was impressive ending there." Mark praised, tried to stand on his feet. Not surprised; Aka that finished the single blow when the opportunity was open wide to them.

"That's not an ending; once we done asking him we'll end his life." Aka huffed again as she and Shi walked over to the ogre, bloody sword in their hands because they must caused painful damages to the creature.

"How could you…?!" the creature glared at Aka. "How can you defeat me that easily?! You're just a human! A human can't make such moves!"

"Well, I ever handle worse than you." Aka grinned deviously which make the creature gasped.

"No way…" Aka, Shi, Mark and Dylan looked at creature with an eyebrow arched. "That can't be…"

"What?" Aka pressed, swung her black sword over her shoulder. She could saw horror in the creature's eyes… or eye because Aka already stabbed one of it… even pull it out.

"YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEATH LONG AGO!" the creature screamed caused the angels and the human gasped in shock.

"…what?"

* * *

**Me: End of this chappie!**

**Shi: Ouch, complicated.**

**Me: I must admit that was true… anyway let's end it here, shall we?**

**Shi: Whatever- the story?**

**Me: the chappie, DUH!**

**Shi: (grumble)**

**Me: I can hear you~ please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Uncover Truth

**Me: Yappari! The tenth chapter!**

**Shi: How the hell you seemed delighted about it?**

**Me: Eh? You're not?**

**Shi: (red vein pops out) of course not!**

**Me: (pout) anyway, let's start! Kazemaru! Disclaimer!**

**Kazemaru: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Uncover Truth**

**-At the other group (middle section of the forest)-**

"Shi and Gouenji didn't get along well for the first time?" the knights asked shock, they could fell their jaw dropped. Aoi nodded, Toramaru was now awake and he was playing with some tigers.

"Surprised huh? Wonder how they can be like bro and sis?" Midorikawa grinned in triumph. Even so, he was loved to mock the blue haired girl if she had the opportunity for that.

"Unbelievable…" Marco moaned out loud. "…but how was she with Mark and Dylan?"

"Well, when they enter the army, it was at the Heaven so we didn't know exactly, but Mark said that he, Shi and Dylan were placed in the same squad and they three often get the task together! Even he said ever one day Shi almost slipped off and she grabbed to Dylan who grabbed on Mark and the next you all can guess." Midorikawa grinned as Hiroto chuckled, else expect Aoi, snickered.

"I can't imagine that." Gianluca gasped. "But then how long they being knight for exact?"

"Err…." Midorikawa, Hiroto and the spirits were thinking for a while. No one didn't know exactly when the trio worked together; they don't know if the time in Heaven is same as the time in Earth.

"Three years and a half." Aoi answered, make everyone looked at her. "The first day they entered the army is the same time with the beginning of the spring so it was three years and a half."

"Wow, longer than Fideo and Aka; they both being knight for two years." Marco said looked over at Fideo. "And me and Gianluca was being knight one year ago."

"Well, same time when the angels dumped!" Midorikawa grinned. "Even so they were great! But I don't know why Shi always called Dylan 'useless'."

"Shi ever told me; that was because Dylan often clumsy in the mission." Fubuki spoke up.

"I don't know how clumsy he is; he was enough help for us." Gianluca raised an eyebrow. Aoi only smiled nervously then a white little bird with very long silky tail flying towards her and landed on her shoulder.

"Oh, Phinie." Midorikawa perked up, saw the bird landed on Aoi's shoulder and curled up around the girl's neck.

"'Phinie'?"

"Aoi's phoenix."

"PHOENIX?!" the knights eye widen at the phoenix on Aoi's shoulder. They were thinking the phoenix will be full of colorful feathers also big and yet, this one is pure white like a snow and it eyes were black also it beak were yellow along with it talons white little silver sharp claws, it size it was enough to slip around Aoi's neck, even it was as big as an adult eagle but slimmer.

"What's wrong, Phinie?" Aoi asked as the bird nuzzled uncomfortably on her neck. Aoi gently curled her fingers around the bird and bring it to her lap and laid the bird there, showed it belly.

"Wait a minute, this bird is a female!" Marco shrieked as he looked the bird pass Aoi's shoulder.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, I'm experience with birds and winged monsters. I've been see it many times." Marco shrugged as he looked at the bird. "I think something's wrong with her, can I examine it?"

"Umm, sure… but Phinie…"

"It's okay." Marco smiled as he caress the phoenix gently, makes sure the mystical beast is comfortable with him. After Phinie was comfortable and sure Marco wasn't an enemy, Marco start to give a small massage over the bird's body, gently and slowly.

"Aoi, is this phoenix is adult enough?" Marco asked as he kept his massage.

"Yes; in fact, she was able to find a mate now; it was the season." Midorikawa explained for Aoi as he closed Aoi's ears before he's speaking, muttering 'sorry' before he did.

"Why you…" Marco blinked. "Ooh…" knowing how innocent Aoi was, there's no way the spirits will let Aoi hear such words. Marco continues his observation and he smiled as he found a little lump inside the stomach of the mythical beast; he knew perfectly what this was. After all, he already used to check any disease and birth on the birds back at the kingdom.

"I think our mythical bird is going to be a mother." He announced.

"This soon?!" Midorikawa jaw dropped. "This bird is been here at the same time when the angels were dumped to here and in one season of-" Midorikawa gasped and frowned, plus his pouting mouth. "I think I know exactly the nearest phoenix male."

"I think you shouldn't punish however the husband of this pretty bird." Marco warned as he removed Midorikawa hands off Aoi's ears and flipped Phinie body gently.

"It seems Phinie need a nest for her eggs; don't you think so, Aoi?" Marco smiled as he caresses Phinie's smooth feathers gently. It took a moment for Aoi understand his meant.

"But… even so… I'm afraid I can't help Phinie-"

"Alone?" Marco finished for her and chuckled. "Don't worry; even I never handle a phoenix before –because they're rare to found- but I'm sure with learning Phinie's behavior added with my knowledge, I can help."

Aoi looked at him and smiled. "I appreciate it, Marco-san, I really do."

"Is there anything you doubt about, Aoi?" Gianluca spoke up, crawled closer to the girl. Aoi turned to him then to the phoenix on her lap, she let out a sigh.

"It's… I didn't want to trouble you… A-After all…" Aoi bent down her head, caressed Phinie's wings gently. Marco and Gianluca looked at each other, knowing Aoi paused her words. Midorikawa who was noticed Aoi's worry; quickly think a way to change the topic.

"Hey." Midorikawa called and the knights and Aoi turned to him. "How was Aka looked like?"

"Why you ask?" Marco raised an eyebrow.

"Curious, duh!" Midorikawa pouted. "So, how was she looks like?"

"Well…" Fideo began as he looked up, tried to described Aka in the right way. "Aka has red hair as blood… she also had silver eyes that shined like cold predator… her skin is pretty pale and she wore same armor as me, but the difference is she wield a dark brown sword socked with black sword in it."

Hiroto perked up at the last words. "Black… sword?"

"What's wrong, Hiroto?" Midorikawa questioned as he looked at him, start to worry the vampire.

"Black sword you mean… the Dark Eater Sword that once was used by the darkness lord and gone long ago?"

"Umm… I don't know for sure… Anyway, she said she already receive that sword after her father who was the best knight either, died in the war and passed his sword to Aka, but she-we- think that was just ordinary black sword." Fideo replied. "Why?"

"No it just…" Hiroto placed his palm behind his neck, caress it from sweats from his nervousness. "I ever heard a legend that a knight from the hell that have a rank as 'Darkness Lord', long ago, created a very strong sword that created from the 'Holly Dark Obsidian' and used it as his weapon. But one day the knight was gone nowhere within his sword." Hiroto laughed nervous. "But then… sword in black wasn't often to found so…" the red haired vampire shrugged.

The others looked with weird look at him, except for Aoi and Fideo. Fideo, however, noticed there's something different with Aka's sword. Even it was like the ordinary sword, but sometimes Fideo felt a glimpse of strange power inside it when it slashed monsters, especially demons. Could it be…

"Umm, Hiroto?" the vampire looked at the brunette knight, smiled friendly at him. "If… that story was true… and if the sword was still exist… what's gonna happen when it…"

"At someone's hand?" Hiroto finished. He smiled gently then lean back, his palms on the ground and his head looked up to the sky. "That I don't know, but I hear that sword is pretty strong. And that only can release big power if he's at the right owner."

"Like?"

Hiroto shrugged. "I don't know, no more details." He finished as he rose up his back, placed both his arms on his knees.

"I see…" Fideo think hard for a moment. _'If I was replay every single scene when Aka was fighting the huge numbers of armies… I always felt a pressure, strong pressure from her sword, but not from her. Anyway, that sword was seems weird at the first place…' _Fideo looked at his sword, Odin Sword that belongs to the greatest knight of Orpheus, passed from one generation to another generation of Fideo's family; his family is knights. _'My Odin Sword is from the past long, long ago and my family always kept it in good use.'_ Fideo turned his eyes to the direction where the battle happens. _'Could she too?'_

**-The North Section (Aka, Mark, Dylan and Shi)-**

"What did you mean I was supposed to be death…" Aka paused as she stepped hard on the worse wound, make the creature screamed in pain. "…long ago?"

"I-I wasn't-" the creature face paled when Aka pointed her black sword right in front of his nose. "I-I wasn't lying! I-I'm sure you were supposed to be death long ago-" he paused again when Aka pointed her sword up to his brain. "B-but there's possible that there's two person that look same!"

Aka didn't speak anything; she only glared him with her icy silver eyes. "…speak."

"It's me or that strange ogre was afraid onto his death to Aka?" Dylan whispered, looked weird at Aka and the creature.

"Ssh! Cut it out, Dylan." Mark whispered, warned the goggle head boy.

"I-I really d-don't know what happened! B-but I think I saw the person t-that looked a lot like you few centuries ago!"

"Few centuries ago… ha-ha, very funny way to make me off guard." Aka said sarcastically as she held the sword closer to the head.

"N-no! I-I swear! T-that was the truth!" the creature screamed in panic. "A-and she held the same sword as yours!"

"How could I trust you; you're panic, your mind was messed up and you can lie to me." Aka grunted as she held the sword closer.

"Aka, held your emotion there." Shi warned as she hopped up to the creature, stand right beside Aka. "Anyway, he might as well be able to tell us a truth."

"Whatever." Aka rolled her eyes, but her sword was still there. Shi sighed then eyed the creature with her cold dark glare. "What happened few centuries ago?"

The creature gulped; feel the same danger at those eyes same as Aka. "I-it was started by t-the knight t-that had the t-title 'Darkness Lord'…"

"Wait, the one that as known as the creepiest and the strongest knight in hell?" Dylan perked up suddenly, which caused a groan from Shi.

"Dylan!"

"Sorry…"

Aka didn't move, kept her eyes at the creature. "Go on."

"O-one day h-he created a-a sword f-from 'Holly Dark Obsidian'… t-the one that was able… t-to released a-a big power from i-it…" the creature looked at Aka's sword. "A-and t-that was t-the s-sword…"

"Nonsense." Aka sighed loudly as she pressed her feet on the wound, make the creature shriek in pain. "Next?"

The creature winced from the pain, but he urge to tell more of the truth, because if he didn't do that he might get his life lost. "T-then t-there's a council t-that know a-about the sword…. And h-he wanted it… so he tried to get it… b-but…"

"What?" Shi pressed. The creature gulped and took several breaths.

"T-that sword wasn't f-for t-the 'Darkness Lord'…"

"You mean?" Mark raised an eyebrow, confused; why the hell the one that have the highest and strongest title among the knights make a powerful sword, but it wasn't for him?

"I-in fact h-he only use it on f-few battle… s-so he can check the damage t-that can be caused b-by the s-sword… s-so he c-can passed i-it safely to s-someone…

"T-then there's a b-big conflict h-happened… the 'Darkness Lord' w-was being cheated b-by the council a-and b-before they can e-execute the 'Darkness Lord'… t-there's someone i-in the armor s-same as the 'Darkness Lord', b-but shorter… w-wield the s-sword that the 'Darkness Lord' b-build up… a-and t-that armored person s-saved the 'Darkness Lord' f-from the execution…"

"Let me guess; the one that saved the 'Darkness Lord' or whoever it was is looks like Aka." Shi guessed, rolled her eyes and stepped on another wound near her feet. The creature shriek in agony.

"I-I was t-telling t-the truth! T-then she was executed from t-the ambush! After that t-the 'Darkness Lord' g-gone within the sword!"

"Wait; the one that wield the sword is a girl and she was looks like Aka?" Mark questioned.

"I-I'm a-afraid s-so…"

Aka let out a grunt and she stepped harder on the wound. "And why is that?"

The creature tried to hold his scream in pain and looked at Aka. "B-because her look is exact s-same as you; red hair-silver eyes-stripes pass cheek…. Everything! E-even the sword t-that you held is the exact same sword!"

Aka and Shi silent for a moment then looked at each other. "…should we trust him?"

"I-I swear I was telling the truth!" Aka and Shi looked back at him, raised an eyebrow.

"Did you forget you were attacking us and _almost_ caused us to death?" Aka growled. "_No._ I don't trust you at all."

"Aka… I think he's telling the truth; I mean… who was telling the lie when you pointed your sword to their brain and ready for took their life?" Mark questioned, raised an eyebrow and arms folded. Aka let out a groan and pulled away her sword, but that was a mistake. As soon that sword was away from his head he opened his mouth, ready to beamed laser at Aka, but then Aka respond faster; she quickly stabbed the creature straight at his heart before he can collect power in his laser. His heart exploded due of the press from the sword, 2 seconds later he died. Aka huffed as she removed her sword from the body and jumped down with Shi. She looked to her right and saw the two others knights' jaw dropped at the red haired girl.

"…you really have no mercy…" Dylan moaned out, if his goggle wasn't there they could see the boy blinked his eyes in disbelieve. Aka shrugged as she inserts her sword in her dark brown sword socket. "I'm used to it and I think _you_ better getting used for it."

"Impressive, I must admit." Mark praised as he walked closer to the two girls. "Nice reflex."

"Please; kept that shit in you." Aka groaned and Shi tensed up, looked at the forest direction. A second later, her eyebrows frowned. "…Endou, Kazemaru, don't make me kicked your both ass out there."

Endou and Kazemaru popped out from the tree not far from them, making the boys and the red haired girl gasped in surprise.

Mark let out a heavy sigh; these both always doing a surprise _pop-out_ at the wrong time, especially the brunette. "…you both did it again, don't you think?" he let out another sigh. "How long you both there?"

"Err…. 10-15 minutes, I suppose." Kazemaru shrugged. "Anyway, let's go back to the others place. Aoi seems to start worrying… again."

"Don't worry; we won't let the same thing happen again." Dylan said, raised his hand up as they all walked to the middle of the forest.

"What did you mean with that?" Aka asked after she makes sure the creature was death and won't wake up for good.

"Well… ever once Aoi was over worrying us until she… fainted…" Mark laughed nervously as he looked awake, away from Aka's eyes widen and shock face.

"You make her until what?" even he could hear Aka's voice raised up a bit.

"Don't worry about that; we already settle that." Endou laughed, give Aka a toothy grin. "I'm Endou, by the way, the spirit of the forest. And this is Kazemaru, the spirit of the wind in this forest."

"Also the lover of Endou." Dylan added and grinned when they saw the both spirit blushed and yelled at him in protest. "DYLAN!"

"Is that even allowed?" Aka asked, raised her eyebrow in amused.

"They were spirits; who knows." Shi shrugged as they kept walking.

* * *

**Me: Cut off there!**

**Shi: You were a freak you know that?**

**Me: Umm, a bit I guess…**

**Shi: (twitched)**

**Me: Hehe, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Truth behind the Lights

**Me: Hello everyone! This is the eleventh chapter!**

**Shi: Aren't this too fast?**

**Me: Um, not quite…**

**Aka: (sigh) what an insane…**

**Me: Hey! I'm sane!**

**Shi: Prove it.**

**Me: Humph! Anyway, Hiroto, disclaimer!**

**Hiroto: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Truth behind the Lights**

"So, Aka…" Shi looked at the red haired knight. "How you met Princess Aoi?"

"Just say that we meet unconsciously after I finished the group and she was almost attacked by a gargoyle." Aka explained short.

"She didn't fight back?" Dylan asked then saw the redhead shook her head.

"Must be surprised…" Mark guessed as he pushed away some grass just to get something jumped to him and make him lay on his back. He let out a yelp and everyone turned to him. Aka raised an eyebrow when she saw a cub fox with eight tails that curled up at the end, it fur were green and some yellow at the end of it feet and mouth also it had big, cute blue eyes.

Mark let out a moan. "Shimi…" he protested as he sat up. The fox-Shimi- only looked up at him happily.

"Hehe- looks like you being countered again~" Dylan grinned. "But you should happy it's not enemy or else."

"Oh, shut up Dylan." Mark snapped him a glare which make the another boy's grin get wider. Mark sighed then turned to the fox on him. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Shimi whimpered at Mark, in quick Mark know what the fox means. He sighed then stood up while he put Shimi on his shoulder. "Alright, alright, I get it, but stay close to us, okay?" Seeing the fox nodded, Mark smiled and caresses the fox head gently. "Good girl."

Aka raised an eyebrow at them both, really felt weird. "…Explanation please."

"Well, in this forest not just ordinary animals but also extraordinary one. And sometimes they choose one of us at their master." Kazemaru explained as they continued their walk. "Shimi is the plant fox, can grow some plants. She's Mark's." the spirit of wind smiled. "There's else more but I'll show you later, okay?"

"Right…" Aka sighed as she looks down and jumped off a dead body. She scoffed and kicked its head. "…I think they're attacked at the way when they escaped…"

"Oh! Did you mean your friends and Aoi?" Endou asked and Aka nodded. "Well, they're fine. If I remember… nobody's hurt."

"Glad to hear that, because if they did I'll make sure Fideo is in pain." Aka growled under her breath; she really mean it. Kazemaru laughed nervously as everyone sweat dropped at Aka. "You guys… usually like this?"

Aka shrugged. "Like I said; get used for it."

"But how we do it?" Kazemaru retorted. Everyone went silent as they kept walking. Aka humped, let out a tiny smile. "Well, why don't ask my companies?"

Shi followed Aka's lead, but smirk on her face instead a smile. Not long, Shi perked up, catching sounds from afar. "We're close."

"You know what Aka; I think we should show you something."

"And what is that?" Aka questioned Kazemaru, her eyebrow arched in confusion. Kazemaru only chuckled at the respond.

"You'll see…"

"Minna!" Aoi cheered, happy seeing the group already back. Phinie let her master run towards the group and hugged Shi, who was the front of the group after Endou and Kazemaru.

"I'm glad you all okay…" Aoi murmured against Shi's chest armor, her tears escaped of joy. Shi smiled and hugged gently the princess. Not long, Mark and Dylan joined them too also Shimi on Mark's shoulder. Aoi let her in Shi's embrace a bit longer before she pulled away. "Is there anyone get hurt?"

"No, except few misplaced bones…" to prove the point, Dylan moved his shoulder, hearing a loud crack from it. "But we'll be fine, especially Aka. You should saw her combat!"

"Dylan…!" Shi and Mark scolded. "You know what; you should go to the therapist- because no one could even speak of their deaths there in excitement."

"What was that supposed to be mean!" Dylan pouted and earned a burst of laugh from his friends. Aoi giggled and looked at Aka who was remaining silent at the entire moment. Aoi smiled and walked to the red haired girl. "Aka…"

"Yes?" Aka responded quickly, seemed she was off few seconds ago. Aoi smiled and placed her head right beneath Aka's, shocked the girl and frozen her dead at the spot at the gentle touch. Aka even barely denied that Aoi's scent is so good… how can't she noticed this earlier? "Thank you, Aka… for helping them… and for protecting me…"

Aka can't hold her tiny smile; she might a Fallen Angel- talk about the Fallen Angels… now Aka was doubted if she should do the task or not. Aoi noticed Aka's tense, looked up and saw doubt in those cold silver eyes. "Aka?"

Aka was snapped by the gentle call. She looked at the girl right in front of her, worry clearly in her pure golden orbs… "Aoi, if you will to excuse me, I would like to talk to my companies about something."

Aoi smiled, didn't suspecting anything. "Sure." was only her answer as she stepped away; make a room for Aka for walk. Aka mouthed a 'thank you' to her and walked to his friends' side. "Fideo, Marco, Gianluca, we need to talk, _now_." She threatened at her friends that still enjoyed the moment. Fideo sighed and stood up from the ground. "How about at somewhere private?"

"Do we need to join in?" Marco asked, nearly grunted but then a second later he was threatened by Aka's death glare. "… Fine." Marco and Gianluca followed the two knights, leaving their horses and the spirits also the angels there.

After they were quite far from the other group, Aka turned around to faced them. "A… don't say any word, Aka." Fideo stopped her before she even opened her mouth to speak. "You were asking if we should do our task or not, weren't you?"

Aka rolled her eyes as she grunted at the brunette. "You think I might ask something else?"

Fideo smiled kindly at her, even though that won't be able to crack her. "Don't worry Aka, I'm sure we all in the same boat, right guys?" Fideo looked pass his shoulder to looked at Marco and Gianluca that was still behind them. They both nodded. "No need to worry Aka; he's right. I mean- they didn't do anything wrong unless eat and defeat monsters so they can't be escaped to the villages."

"I know…" Aka sighed and she folded her arms. "But then we need to figure out what that caused all of this- those deaths, the kidnap…" Aka look at her friends. "How was the monster that was kidnapped?"

"The spirit of the tree, Domon, one of their friends, already found him and kept him safe so we can pick him up after once this all over." Fideo explained. Aka let out a sigh that was seems unreadable by the others; Aka was great at hiding her feelings from all four of them.

"So what are we going to do now?" Gianluca asked. "We can't disobey the King's order- that's true- but we can't kill them as well! Even they're kicked out from Heaven… I must admit that was not quite… bad sins…"

"Really?" Aka raise an eyebrow at the black haired cavalier.

"Yes- Shi was cheated her former master because he was bad, Dylan and Mark were… dating." Marco explained the last word with a sigh.

"How about Aoi's?"

Aka's question make the boys silent and looked at each other with nervous sweat rolled pass their skin. "…we didn't have a chance to ask…"

Aka sighed, knowing the boys of her team was caring about the girl-the Fallen Angel. Aka grunted in her mind; there's no way she'll kill innocent! But then-

'_More badly the sin is, more delicious its meat for us.'_

Aka eyes widen at the review of the creature's words. Shi's sin and Mark's also Dylan's weren't quite bad but-

'_We won't let you lay a finger on Princess Aoi.'_

That bothered her- she knew Shi said that before the creature said the previous words. Could it be the target was-

'_I heard the real Angels can give a strong power if we eat 'em!'_

Aka hold her chin with her fingers. _'Could it more badly the sin… more-'_ Aka perked up, surprised the others knights.

"A-Aka?"

"Fideo, what was the last order of the King before we left the throne?" Aka ask the brunette. Even the cavaliers can't notice, but Fideo noticed there's panic in her tone.

"Um… it's…" Fideo placed his fingers on his chin as he looked up, try to memorize it. "He said that we must find the Fallen Angels and then bring-" Fideo gasped then he looked at Aka in panic as well. It took a minute for the cavaliers took the mean as well. "Aka- but there's no way-"

"You think there's another possibility?!" Aka almost yelled and she sighed, tried to keep her temperament. "As you both must know- two years ago me and Fideo and the two others best knights were trained hardly by the watchers! You think we became the best knight for nothing." Aka snort at the thought. "I don't think so."

"Then the stories-"

"Of course that was true- but that was the King plan; for make me faced the ultimate group all by MYSELF so I can upgrade with no time because believe me or not I was the weakest from them all." Aka rubbed the sides of her forehead with her thumb and index finger, the memory was so frustration. She stopped her massage and looked at the cavaliers. "As you both must know; lately I learned that the King was so thirst of power, and he urge to upgrade the kingdom and ruled the entire world."

"If the rumor that we heard was true… then he must after them." Fideo looked at the direction where they left. "They're in danger, especially Aoi."

"Aoi?" Marco and Gianluca asked in shock and confusion. "W-why her?"

"Did you guys remember what that creature said? 'More badly the sin is, more delicious it meat for them.' Shi's and Mark's also Dylan's sins were at the average, from what I've learned from the… books." Aka grunted but then she continued her explanation. "But then, Shi was protecting Aoi from the monsters and the creature which means…"

"She has the worse sin than Shi and the others and she was the target…" Gianluca murmured as he realized what Aka means, also Marco. "Makes sense why Shi was so over protective about her- if the creature means is Aoi's sin then if she's around the danger area she's a fresh meat."

"Right." Fideo nodded. "More importantly, I'm afraid the King was using this as opportunity to get their meats- I mean the ambush of the creature at our village…. The kidnap… he can blame the Fallen Angels just because one thing; the creature that have angel's wings."

"But I heard the ambush was at night so the victim only saw it silhouette." Aka let out a sigh as she scratched her head. "We all were being tricked by the King…"

"Then what are we going to do now?" Marco asked. There's a silent silence between them before they saw Aka lips curled up to a smirk.

"Well… a betrayal rewards everything."

* * *

**Me: Done! (Lay on the couch)**

**Shi: (raised an eyebrow) you cut it there?**

**Me: Yea, any problem?**

**Shi: Err… no actually.**

**Me: Alright then, Shi, end it.**

**Shi: (growled) review please.**


	12. Chapter 12: Home

**Me: Hello! This is the twelfth chapter of 'My Fallen Angel'!**

**Aka: Can you end this up, RIGHT NOW?**

**Me: I can't; it still far long, it's over 50 pages! How you could read it in one-shot?!**

**Aka: tsch.**

**Me: Yeah, I know. Midorikawa! Disclaimer!**

**Midorikawa: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: 'Home'**

"Oh, you're back." Aoi looked up and saw the knights walked back to them. Not for much Aka's surprised; Marco's horse and Gianluca's were right behind Aoi, cupped her as she held… a phoenix?

"Aoi, why you had phoenix in your arms?" Aka ask in curious as she sat beside Aoi. The spirit, vampires sit in front of the girl and the three Fallen Angels at the other side of the girl, make a circle but left enough space for the knights to slip in.

"Oh, this?" Aoi smiled at the knight. "This is Phinie, my phoenix. And she was pregnant now." The white phoenix chirped agreed of her master. Aka chuckled and held her hand to Phinie's head, which welcomed gladly from the mystic bird.

"How you know she was pregnant?" Aka asked lowly to the angel beside her as she kept caress the phoenix calmly. "Marco-san checked her." Aoi answered innocently –when I mean innocently I really meant INNOCENTLY- as she joined caress the phoenix. Aka eyed to Marco who was laugh in nervously. "I'm not doing anything…"

"Riiiiiighht." Aka rolled her eyes and everyone laughed.

"So this is 'Aka' that I heard." Midorikawa grinned as he supports his chin with his palm. "You were just exactly as Fideo tell us! But… I noticed your hair were similar to Aoi's…"

Aka and Aoi looked at each other, blinked before Aka spun her head to Midorikawa, narrowed her eyes to him. "Whatever, green head."

Midorikawa felt his face heated up as the others snickered. "Hey! I have a name! The name's Midorikawa and I'm the fairy-"

"Slow down." Aka sigh as she rolled her eyes. "You didn't need to blow your head there."

Midorikawa humped as he puffed his cheeks and looked away, make Hiroto chuckled at the sight. Hiroto looked at Aka, smiled kindly. "You know; that was similar with Shi's said when they first met."

Aka eyed at the blue haired girl and saw her smirked deviously. Aka chuckled, she shook her head as she lay on her palms. "Is that so?" Shi shrugged. "But I was agreed he was a green head."

"Hey!" Midorikawa yelled in protest as the others laughed. Hiroto shook his head as he tried to control his laugh and looked at Aka. "By the way, I'm Hiroto, vampire."

"The name's Gouenji, the spirit of fire."

"My name is Fubuki, the spirit of ice."

"Don't forget the dating part!" Dylan yelled and smirked when he saw the both blushed. "Dylan!"

"I'm Toramaru, the tiger spirit."

"And we already heard about you from Fideo; you were almost like Shi! Well… about the strength and others." Midorikawa shrugged.

"Really? I missed it!"

"Who tell you to run off at the first place!" Midorikawa barked and everyone laughed at Endou. Endou pouted in annoyed which make Kazemaru chuckled.

"Oh and Aka?" Aka look at the redhead vampire. "May I see your sword?"

Aka raised an eyebrow, but she obeyed. "Sure, go ahead." She said as she pulled out her black sword. Hiroto gaped in amaze as he saw the shiny black sword in front of him. It handle is made by silver that connected with black metal sword that if you see more closely, you'll see the Latin writings on the middle of the sword.

"Do you know what that sword is?" Hiroto asked. Aka think for a moment before she shook her head and socket her sword back. "This is my father's by the way. He never told me much about this sword."

"I see…" Hiroto hummed then smiled. "Thanks for showing it."

"I see no problem doing it." Aka shrugged, showing that she was pretty care less about it. Aoi smiled as she let Phinie nuzzled to her stomach, looking for warmth. Aka couldn't help but feel jealous about it.

Aka blink in shock in the very second. _Jealous?_ Nah… Aka quickly shoo away her thought when she felt Aoi's fingers on her hair. "Aoi?"

"Hold on still." Aoi begged as she pulled out a leaf from Aka's hair. "Here, I think this was stuck when you were fighting with…"

"Just call him 'un-name' or anything." Aka sigh care less, and then her eyes landed on Aoi. "By the way, thanks."

Aoi beamed a smile, a warm smile that looks like an angel smile. "You're welcome."

Aka heard a caw and she looked up only to saw another phoenix flying towards them. But the difference between this phoenix with Phinie is it has black night fur with dark red every tip of its body -wings, tails the feather on the top head-, it has brown talons also yellow beak with red blood eyes. Aka don't know why but she raised her hand to the phoenix direction. Surprisingly, the phoenix obeyed the body moves and landed on the arm, let Aka lead it down and stays still on the armor.

"Hi, Kumoi." Aoi smiled and the phoenix responded with it kind caw to her.

"'Kumoi'?" Aka questioned as she led the phoenix closer then pull it face away.

"He was the one of the phoenixes that we had."

"Wait, did you mean you have other phoenixes?" Gianluca asked. Aka rolled her eyes as Kumoi flied to her shoulder as she lay on of her elbow on her knee. Aka looked up, seeing the sky was going to be red, orange and pink.

"It's going to be late, and I guess this one wasn't finished." Aka eyed the spirits then turned to her friends. "Any ideas?"

"Umm… no, sorry." Fideo smiled apologetically. Aka let out a groan as she rolled her eyes. Aoi looked at the rest angels and they nodded. Aoi smiled and she looked at Aka, placed her slim fingers on Aka's other shoulder. Aka look at her at the contact and wait for Aoi to speak first.

"Umm… if you didn't mind, you can stay with us…" Aoi said, small smile on her pale beautiful face. Aka blinked, so then the others knights.

"S-stay?"

"Well, they have a shelter, enough for more than 5 peoples." Midorikawa spoke up. "We're the spirits that built it up."

"Seriously?"

"Is that doesn't matter for you?" Aka ask the angel, ignoring Marco's shock. She shook her head and looked up at the red haired girl, smiled gently. "Nope; we have agreed this and it was near here. It was also safe."

"Safe how?" Gianluca asked.

"Well, Princess Aoi's light magic along with my ice magic." Shi explained with her devil smirk on her face, happy thinking the barrier that made from Aoi's magic and hers were successful shoo away the monsters from their home.

"Trust me; you won't want to know the secret of that." Mark smiled nervously at the knights then he remembers one problem. "Err… but we have… at least 4-5 bed rooms…"

"What?!" the knights jaw dropped at the angels. "Seriously?"

"Even when the others were come for sleepover…" Mark looked at the spirits, really hoping for them to continue the explanation.

"Let's say… ukes with ukes, semes with semes." Hiroto laughed nervously.

"Wow."

"Yeah…" Gouenji shrugged. "But then how you guys split the rooms later?"

"Humm…" everyone thought for a while before Midorikawa had an idea popped in his head, grinned mysteriously, bring confusion from knights and the angels.

**-A moment later-**

"Say that again?" Aka and Shi growled as they stepped on Midorikawa which stopped by everyone else before both knights crushing the fairy to pieces.

"I'm saying…" Midorikawa as he supports his chin with his palms as his elbows meet the ground with his knees. "Marco and Gianluca slept in Dylan's room, Dylan and Fideo slept in Mark's, Shi and Mark slept in Shi's and the last, Aka and Aoi slept together."

"Explain WHY I must sleep with Mark!" Shi growled. "More importantly, in my room?!"

"C'mon- you guys were team mates, right? Anyway, who is better; Mark or Dylan?"

"Neither!" Shi yelled then sighed. "Why don't Mark joined Dylan and Fideo- Mark's bed were wide enough for three people."

"Hey! What about yours?! Yours even wider than mine!" Mark protested.

"The point is I will sleep alone because I don't want you lay on my things in my rooms." Shi glared daggers at Mark; something she never did before unless she's really pissed off.

"Shi, is there any dangerous fragment in your room?"

"My knifes." Shi replied short which make everyone sweat drop. "But I got Mark's favorite –unfortunately- so I won't let him in my room!"

"Dylan?"

"He'll mess my room as he messed his."

"Hey! I'm not!" Dylan protested which earned everyone's laugh.

"Why I'm with Gianluca, anyway?" Marco asked, pointed at him and Gianluca continuously.

"Well, you both seems didn't mind of it." Midorikawa grinned when he saw the both cavaliers blushed red. Hiroto chuckled at the sight then hugged Midorikawa. "Be careful; this 'Midori-chan' is the match maker."

Marco and Gianluca blushed hard at the confession. "WHAT!" they both yelled which make everyone burst out a laugh.

"Don't deny it!" Kazemaru warned between his laughs. The both cavaliers grunted and folded their arms as they pissed off, but not missed with pink blush on their cheeks.

"And why I'm with Aoi?" Aka asked, or growled to be exact.

"Well…" Midorikawa played his fingers as he avoided Aka's death glare; that was 5 times worse than Shi's. "But you didn't need to worry- Aoi's bed was HUGE so you'll have a room for sleep like a single bed."

Aka blinked few times at Midorikawa before turned to Aoi, raised an eyebrow.

"Her bed was huge as three single beds." Mark explained.

"I see…" Aka hummed as she placed her palm beneath her cheek as her elbow on her other palm that it elbow supported by her knee. She looked at Fideo. "So?"

"If Mark and Dylan didn't mind…" Fideo shrugged.

"No, not at all…" Mark laughed nervously as he silently pinched Dylan at his skin which makes the goggle head boy winced in pain. Aoi, who was noticed it, only sweat dropped at them. "How about you, Aka?" Fideo asked back, tried to not let out a sweat about the two cavaliers beside him. Aka silent for a moment before she looked down at Aoi. The angel looked at her and tilted her head, looked so innocent. Aka felt her heart skipped a beat when she saw that and tried to shoo whatever it is from her mind and braced up a voice. "Aoi?"

Aoi smiled, which it make Aka's heart gone wild. "No, I don't mind."

"Then it was settles then!"

**-At the Fallen Angel's place-**

The cavaliers jaw dropped, Fideo eye widen, Aka raised an eyebrow, Dylan and Mark smiled nervous, Shi unlock the door, Aoi closed the gate behind them and lead the horses to the wooden cage for horses.

"This-is-huge." Gianluca felt his eyes were going to pop out from it sockets; the house of the Fallen Angels were two floors, but it was BIG, even not as big as the palace back at Orpheus kingdom, but still that was a big house. "How can they build this up?"

"Just say the extraordinary strengths from the spirits minus Gouenji's burnt out." Shi rolled her eyes as she remembered how OFTEN and ACCIDENTALY Gouenji burned up the leaves and the else burnt able things at the time. There's a click from inside of the house and Shi opened the door wide open, she turned around and glared at Dylan and Mark. Realizing their mistakes, they quickly help Aoi take care of the horses before Shi beat them onto their deaths.

"How often you guys doing that?" Aka asked in amused as the blue haired angel let the knights get in and looked around the house. Shi shrugged and looked out to saw Dylan and Mark was panting with Aoi who was sweat dropped at them, it seems Mark and Dylan already done the chores that they should do earlier before Aoi did.

"I even wonder how you guys got sofas." Marco said as he looked at the sofas at the living room. Shi chuckled as she walked pass them. "Well, let just say a bit magic and imagination." She replied as she pressed her hand on the wall that has hand mark, it glowed blue and the knights could hear weird sounds from outside. When they look out the window, they gasped when they saw an ice barrier start surrounding the house then disappears.

"In case they realized we placed a barrier, we made it invisible so the monsters wouldn't realize that there's a barrier and we would let them zapped there." Shi chuckled at the cavaliers shocked face and the widen eyes from the two best knights. "The rooms were upstairs, and there's private bathroom in each rooms and for the rest, Mark and Dylan will give you a tour around the house while we prepared the dinner." Shi finished as she walked away, not forget the icy glare to Mark and Dylan. Dylan gulped nervously and Mark laughed nervously then looked at the knights. "Let's start with the first floor…"

* * *

**Me: End of chappie 12!**

**Shi: What-the-(beep)?**

**Me: (smacked Shi) LANGUAGE!**

**Shi: ITAI! (Rubbed her head)**

**Aoi(Terumi Aoi): Shi? Are you alright?**

**Shi: I'm fine, Princess Aoi. (Glared at me)**

**Me: (pout) you started it!**

**Aoi: Alright, you both, calm down please.**

**Shi: (sighed)**

**Me: -3- (mumbles)**

**Shi: You say something? (Death glare)**

**Me: (gulp?!) Nothing. Please review minna!**


	13. Chapter 13: All the Doubts

**Me: Yahhoo, minna! Shiroi White-Phoenix is in the house!**

**Aka: glad you did. Can you finish this (beep) off?**

**Me: Hey, Aka! Language!**

**Aka: I don't give a damn about it.**

**Me: (red vein pops out) Gouenji! Disclaimer!**

**Gouenji: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: All the Doubts**

**-At the kitchen-**

While Mark and Dylan give a tour to the knights, Shi helped Aoi with the dinner. Aoi often cook them meals, but since Shi was concern about the angel's health, sometimes they changed position about who was cook the meal. Shi sighed as she pulled out her arm armors and start to wash the vegetables on the sink. They only stay at the place when they were out of duty. When they have, sometimes they have a camp at outside.

"Princess Aoi." Aoi turned her head from the carrots beneath her to Shi direction. "Are you sure for letting Aka… slept with you?"

Aoi smiled then looked down at the carrots again. "Shi, we're girls…"

"But she's human."

"Shi, she's save me and she's trustable…" Aoi reminded her gently as she placed the chopped carrots in a plastic bowl. Shi sighed as she helped Aoi chopped the vegetables and boil the water for the vegetable soup. When Aoi do the soup, Shi do the meats. After few minutes everything was done.

When Shi placed the bowl of soup on the wooden table, she saw Mark, Dylan and the knights are walking to them. "I presume the tour was already done, is that right?"

The two angel boys nodded then they walked to the girls to help to prepare the dinner. "You all can wait at the living room; I'll call you when everything is ready."

The knights nodded then they walked to the living room that exactly crosses the kitchen. They sat down and patiently waited, but the silence weren't comfortable.

"Hey, Aka." Aka didn't move an inch. "Are you sure about that?"

"About what?" Aka asked back to Marco. Marco sighed.

"The betrayal, I mean."

Mark stopped, frozen behind the wall. Betrayal?

Aka sighed, rolled her eyes lazily. "Of course, you meat head."

"But this is our kingdom that we betray! You know you shouldn't-"

"We have agreed this; why you doubted it?" Aka snapped back at Marco. Marco went silent then looked at the floor. Aka let out a sigh before she lay on her back.

"Marco, if we don't do this, the innocents will die."

"But we'll mark as the traitors if we did! You know the consequence is!" Marco yelled at Aka. Aka grunted at the boy.

"Then I will take ALL the consequences!" she yelled back at the cavalier. Marco frozen, shocked, no words come out from his sealed lips. "If you don't want to do this, then go ahead! Run away! Back to the palace! But you need to know if we don't do it we don't only stake our kingdom but the whole world as well if we let that old man laid a finger on the angels! WHOLE world, Marco!"

"I know…" Marco groaned weakly as he dropped his shoulders in defeat. Gianluca sighed then pat his shoulder, make him looked up. Gianluca give him a weak smile as he caresses his shoulder with his thumb. Marco knows what his mean, trouble on his face then sighed. "I'm sorry for doubting this plan."

Aka sighed, this is the most frustrating argue she ever had. She know the consequence if they betray their kingdom; death. But if the King had the big power from the angels, they won't stand a chance.

Aka already hated the King as long as she can remember. She doesn't know why, but there's something with the wise-looked king, _something's wrong_, and she felt more of that feeling when she realized the King set up all her life-staked fights. She couldn't help but growl in angry as she thought of it. She really wants to make him disappear for good. But now on, they must protect the angels and get the shit out of the one that REALLY did the killing in their kingdom. It will be a little out of the King's order but they need to protect the innocents and execute the one that was really the blame.

"Guys." The knights turned around to see Mark was standing not far from them. "The dinner's ready."

**-At the dining room, dinner-**

"This great! You cook it?" Marco asked excitement to Aoi who was sit right beside him. Aoi giggled then looked at Shi who was eating calmly. "Shi also help too." Shi rolled her eyes to her princess and saw her smiled warmly at her. Shi replied with her tiny smile then continue her eat. Aka was silent entire moment, thinking about something. Aoi looked at the red head right in front of her and noticed her emotion quickly. "Aka? What's wrong?"

Everyone looked at Aka, the redhead still silent, until she finally gave up. She placed her utensils on the sides of her plate then looked at the angels then to the knights. Her eyes ended at the doubt eyes of Fideo. She let out a loud sigh then turned to the angels.

"I have something to tell you."

* * *

**Me: Ouch~ this one short.**

**Aka: (chuckled) How miserable.**

**Me: TT^TT**

**Aoi: Aka…**

**Aka: fine.**

**Me: Please review minna!**


	14. Chapter 14: Nothing but Painful Truth

**Me: Hi minna! Here's the fourteenth chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it! Fubuki! Disclaimer!**

**Fubuki: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Nothing but the Painful Truth**

"I have something to tell you."

"Aka- wait are you-" Gianluca immediately shut up when he saw Aka's dark glare to him. Aka exhale for a moment before looked at the Fallen Angels again.

"What is it?" Shi asked, calm as ever. Aka felt her throat dry, but she didn't dare to make it wet. She knew it will be awkward but she need to explain everything.

"You see…" Aka was glad her voice wasn't cracked when she spoke. "Are you still remembering the explanation earlier?"

Mark, Dylan and Shi stunned. "…about the Fallen Angels being the-"

"We decided to find whoever did the killing in our village." Aka quickly cut off before the Fallen Angel could continue. The trio looked at her eye widen, the knights let out a sigh. "But that will out from the order the King told us to."

"What order?" Aoi asked, feeling concern and scared at the same time. Aka looked at Aoi, she didn't want her to hear this; she knew this one wasn't ready but she didn't have a choice for now, sooner or later she'll knew.

"But first, please promise me to not misunderstanding us whatever it is." Aka let out a sigh, desperate one and that was clearly. Aoi looked at the others Fallen Angels. Even she noticed their little doubts, they nodded at her. Aoi let out a small sigh then looked at Aka, golden crashed with silver. Aoi give Aka a small nod. Aka sighed and lay on her back.

"…the King's order is to capture the Fallen Angels and bring them to the kingdom for execution."

"WHAT!" Mark and Dylan yelled in shock, Shi eyes widen at Aka, Aoi did same, but mixed with shock and disbelief. Aka saw it, and she hated it **a lot**.

"The King assured us that the Fallen Angels did the killing like Aka said before."

"Wait a minute; what did you means he 'assured' you?" Shi asked, feel something wasn't right.

"…" the knights silent for a moment, looked at each other. Aka sighed, showing that she'll tell them about their King.

"Our King already ruled our kingdom for years… around…"

"50 years." Fideo finished the sentence which makes Mark and Dylan looked at him disbelief, even Shi. "That's true."

"Our King brought peace to our kingdom, even for peasants." Aka continued but then she gritted her teeth. "He… recruits… some soldier and trains them to be the strong knights…"

"Aka?" Aoi asked to the redhead, feel something's wrong with her. "What's wrong?"

"…" Aka rubbed her forehead, deeply, even she felt she was about to break her skull this time. "…when first time I joined the army, I was the weakest from the four greatest knights now. I was upgraded because the King set up a fight that staked my life…"

"What?! How can that possible?"

"Because he-" before Aka could screamed at Dylan, she felt something soft and gentle landed on her shoulder armor. She looked up and saw Aoi; the angel was out from her seat to the redhead's side. Aka took a breath and exhale, feeling her anger was slipping out from her. "…the King has big access through us, knights, so he can make me were alone without any help around, like the one when the big army of giant ogres come to our village and no magicians or helps around the protector wall and I was there, of King's orders." Aka laid on her back, feeling frustrated as ever.

"That's sounds cruel…" Mark shuddered. "And he still gains everyone's trust?"

"That's because he made it as a coincidence and no one suspecting it…. Except me." Aka really felt angry, sad and disappointed… because no one had noticed it expect her. Aoi gazes soften at her, she slowly slipped her slim arms around Aka's neck, tried to comfort her. Aka looked up and her hand reached up to caress that slim hands, accepted the comfort. "Then that was happened to me for one year and months, but I almost not noticed that the coincidence not only to me, but the previous best knights as well. Also the else three best knights now."

"I must admit I was shocked when I was almost ambushed by a great group of gargoyles one day." Fideo scratched his head in nervous. "And two other knights also experienced the similar to us."

"Attacked by the human eater giant wolves…. The ambush of the awaken tigers…" Aka gritted at the thought. "And we always come back with big scars on our body and surprisingly we survived." Aka let out a sigh as Aoi rubbed her cheek gently. The angel really did her job on comforted the silver orbs knight. "But there's something wrong with him."

"The King?" Shi questioned and Aka replied with a nod. Her silver orbs eyes at the floor beneath her.

"From the first time I met him, I knew there's something wrong… something wasn't right…" Aka shut her eyes before she opened them few second later. "And it proved by the ambush that I felt from the first few months in the army. Even if there's no one can see it, but I know the King was lust for power. He built up the strongest army just so he can rule the whole world."

"And he was ordered us to bring the Fallen Angels and execute them at our kingdom, sent us two best knights and the cavaliers that just been one year in the army… we afraid there's something behind this and we decided to against it." Fideo continued. "But we can't take a risk if he was after something from you."

"Maybe our power." Shi murmured then rubbed her forehead. "If your King is that bad then he was after our power…"

"Shi!" Mark yelled, warned her.

"What!" Shi snapped back at Mark. She seemed as frustrated as ever.

"You know we're forbidden to tell that to humans!"

"And you think we have other choice else explained it to them?!" Shi retorted and Mark went silent. Shi sighed then supported her forehead with her palm while her elbows on the table.

"We, Fallen Angels, have amount of power in our flesh which is depended how big is our sins are."

Aoi felt frightened, remember her sins… she moved closer to Aka, her arms around her neck curled up closer. Aka noticed the angel's tense, only rubbed her hand gently with her thumb and let her hugged closer the knight.

Shi sighed saw the sight then continued. "If humans and demons eat our flesh, they'll receive that power in their body."

"If my sin, Dylan's and Shi's concluded together and they eat us, they'll receive enough power to destroy couple landscape." Mark added.

"What about Aoi's-" before Marco could continued, he already receive a slap on his mouth by Gianluca, told him to shut up. Aoi frozen at her place, eyes widen, face paled. Aka sighed, she brings Aoi closer and let the angel hugged tighter on her. Before Aka could speak, she already stopped by the angel that hugged her.

"M-my sin…" her voice cracked, frighten filled that crack.

"Aoi, don't push yourself." Aka gently warned, but Aoi shook her head and she hugged Aka's neck tighter.

"M-my sin… is… killed my own brother…"

* * *

**Me: NOOOOO! QAQ**

**Aka: (glared at me) how-could-YOU?!**

**Me: Run away! (Run away)**

**Aka: Hey! Get back here! (Chased me)**

**Aoi: (sweatdrop) hehe, please review, minna.**


	15. Chapter 15: AkaAoi

**Me: Hi, hi! Shiroi White-Phoenix is back! Safe and sound!**

**Shi: Where's Aka?**

**Me: She's with Aoi.**

**Shi: (grinned)**

**Me: Hey! I know what's behind that grin!**

**Shi: Who cares?**

**Me: (pout) Toramaru! Disclaimer!**

**Toramaru: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Blue and Red Misery (AkaAoi)**

"M-my sin… is… killed my own brother…"

The knights frozen. …What?

Aoi couldn't hold her tears, she let it out, her feet shaking madly, and she really couldn't bear the sadness in her heart. Aka gazes soften at her, she brought her hand up and wiped away her tears from her cheek and circled her arm around her waist before she fall. Shi sighed and she rubbed her forehead, Mark and Dylan looked at each other in sadness in their eyes, before Mark turned to the knights and Dylan looked away.

"Aoi's brother… was a healthy and kind prince in the Heaven, but one day when he was went to patrol around the Earth, he was attacked by a zombie and the closest knights bring him up to the Heaven and Aoi tried to treat his wound with her best before the disease from the zombie spread around the body of her brother, but…."

"It's too late." Shi spoken up continued Mark's paused words. "The prince too late to be saved and he changed. He was about to attacked Princess Aoi and she had no choice but to kill him."

"And that caused her to… kick out from Heaven…" Dylan looked at the angel, she was still crying in Aka's embrace. Aka sighed, she could felt Aoi couldn't bear the conversation anymore. "I'm sorry, but I think I must bring Aoi to her room now."

Mark smiled, nodded. "Sure, and I bet you still remember Aoi's room door right?"

"The one and the only one that had white color." Aka replied as she gently carried Aoi in bridal style and walked to upstairs. Everyone looked at them as they leave and they turned to finished their dinner, slowly.

"Aoi killed her brother…" Marco murmured. "I really shouldn't ask."

Mark smiled then placed his utensils on his empty plate now. "Killed their own family is quite big sin, but I know Aoi had no choice."

"Why is that?" Gianluca asked, placed his utensils on his plate as well. Mark sighed then he starts to collect the empty plate and dishes with Mark while Shi saved some of the food so if Aka and Aoi went hungry they can take some.

"I was there." Mark finally replied when he cleaned the dishes in the sink. "As the leader of the Squad 4 and the greatest knight in our army, I have an honor to look after Aoi when she tried to healed her brother, and I saw him transform to a zombie, but before he completely transformed…"

"What?" Gianluca pressed as Mark placed the plate away. Mark looked out of the window in front of him and sighed sadly.

"He ordered Aoi to kill him…" he could hear the knights gasp behind him. Mark curled up a sad smile on his face and he continued his cleaning on the dishes. "And he also tell how much he loved Aoi and he glad Aoi was his sister before he died."

"How can that possible?" Fideo asked and he saw Mark shrugged.

"Well, let's say the prince had his conscious back before he died."

The knights looked at each other, they had no idea how Aoi felt when the day the most important person in her life left her in such way. Mark placed away the last dish then huffed as he cleaned his arm from the water. He looked at the knights and smiled. "Well then, let's go to the bed and have some sleep, shall we?"

**-In Aoi's room-**

Aka entered the angel's room and she couldn't help but awed at the white, golden, yellow colors filled the room. Aoi looked up from Aka's shoulder and saw the knight's mouth opened. "What's wrong?"

"…are you room is too granny or what?" Aka asked as she closed the door behind her. Aoi giggled and she nuzzled to Aka as she brought her to her white with yellow stripes on the bed. "Shi, Mark-san and Dylan-san that set up this for me. They said they want me to be comfortable as possible."

"I can tell that." Aka chuckled as she gently laid Aoi on her bed. "Did you want me to call-"

Aoi shook her head before she could continue. Aoi looked up at Aka, her slim fingers reached out to Aka's. "C-can I ask you to stay?"

Aka chuckled at the angel's awkward. "Sure, but did you mind if I took off these armors first?"

Once again the angel shook her head, showing she wasn't mind at it. Aka let out a tiny smile before she removed her armors and let it lay on the floor neatly. Aka removed her belt that enchanted to her sword socket, she looked Aoi pass her shoulder. "Would you mind?"

Aoi smiled then shook her head. Aka smiled then placed her sword on the empty nightstand beside the bed. Aka sighed as she sat on the bed then looked around the room. "This room is quite simple if you didn't look at it properly."

Aoi giggled as Aka climbed up, sat on the bed against the wall. Aka looked down at Aoi and smirked. "Don't tell me they arrange this for you."

Aoi giggled again then crawled closer to Aka, being close with the knight was so nice. "I'm not like to be around granny stuff; even my room in the Heaven was simple as well." Aoi stopped, frozen. Aka noticed this and let out a sigh. Her hand reached down to Aoi's shoulder and rubbed it gently as the angel curled up to a ball on her bed. "…just go to sleep, Aoi."

Aoi simply nodded in her position but she gasped when Aka moved. "A-Aka…"

"What's wrong Aoi?" the knight asked. She was about to get up so she can reach the blanket to cover the angel so she won't get cold in this cold air.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Aoi asked. She really afraid if Aka get up and leave her. She didn't want to. Aka sighed then rubbed Aoi's hair gently.

"I was about to get you blanket so you won't get cold, remembering how cold the air was."

Aoi blinked but then she shivers when cold wind passes her, now she gets what Aka's mean. Aka chuckled when she saw the angel blushed in embarrassment as the knight continued to reach the blanket and start to blanket Aoi. Aoi just only stare at her and closed her eyes when Aka fingers brushed with her hairs and gently rubbed her head in comfort. Aoi couldn't help but felt comfortable; Aka's hand already did their job for giving the angel the warm that she needs. Aka smiled at the adorable sight in front of her, but she stopped when she remembered the question in her head. Aoi opened her eyes when the knight stopped, blinked the golden orbs up at the silver one. "Aka?"

"…I forgot to ask something…" she murmured, frowned at the window. Aoi blinked then sat up, look straight at Aka's silver one. "…your brother is a prince so you're-"

Aka stopped when she felt a finger was on her mouth, kept it shut. Aoi smiled then removed her hand from Aka's lips. "Yes, I'm the princess."

Aka immediately felt panic and she tried to being as the one she supposed to be. "I-I'm sorry for being-"

Before Aka could continue, Aoi already shut her mouth with both her palms ever the knight's mouth. After Aka was relaxed, Aoi removed it to her lap and huffed. "Aka, please don't be so formal. It's fine calling me without addressing, I mean… Mark-san and Dylan-san do the same thing."

Aka frowned. "But it still…"

Aoi smiled then reached up to Aka's cheek, caress it gently. "Aka, it's alright, anyway, back at the Heaven, my closest person call me without addressing." Aka couldn't help but blushed when she saw the angel smile that so beautiful and it makes her feel…

Aka was silent, her lips parted, but no words come out from it. Aoi looked at Aka curiously then tilted her head. "Aka, what's wrong?"

Aka was still silent, until she was able to regain her voice. "…Aoi…"

"Yes?" the angel answered with her kind smile. Aka eyes twitched; the weird feelings inside her…

_What is this?_

"…if the Fallen Angel likes you…" Aka gulped, she needs a lot of courage for this one. Aoi, being unsuspected, tilted her head again with confuse in her eyes. "…if you kiss a human, what would happened?"

Aoi eyes widen, she's frozen at her spot. She looked down at her lap, playing her fingers on it. "Well… if we had no certain feelings for them… but if we did…"

"It will be a sin, right?" Aka finished. Aoi can't do anything else nodded. "And a forbidden one… b-because we are not allowed to love a human in means more than friends or family…"

Aka could only stare at Aoi. She couldn't help but felt hurt. Why she and Aoi were so separated? And now the King was after them, including Aoi. Life wasn't fair…

"If human loves you and you're not?" Aka asked as she shifted her position to the more comfortable one. Aoi looked up at Aka, now the knight was sat right in front of her, looked down at the angel. Aoi looked back to her lap, her fingers stop playing together and it turned to fists. "W-well… that won't be counted as a sin but…"

Aka gazed softly at Aoi, the thing she never did, she did to Aoi; being soft. Aka never being soft to anyone, even to Fideo, but with Aoi, she felt comfortable, felt she can express anything to her, she could tell anything to her, but for some reason…

Aka couldn't help but loved her, in many reason.

Aka moved forward, until her forehead meets with Aoi's. Aoi looked up, surprised at the contact, but she could only stare at Aka's silver orbs, couldn't look away from that gaze. Aka eyes studying Aoi gently, up and down, back to up again, until she meets Aoi golden orbs, that completely opposite from her silver one.

"I'm sorry, Aoi."

She moved forwards, earning the angel's gasp.

**-Shi's room-**

Shi opened her eyes wide, gasped at the feeling that jabbed onto her brain and heart. She sat up from her white satin bed. She looked around, looked as if there's something wrong. Nothing. Her things were there, right at their places, but what the hell is this feelings?

Shi decided to wake up from her bed and walked around. She feels bad feelings right now. She wore up her armors and pick up her sword then walked towards her ice-looked door and opened it and closed it behind her, not forget to lock it up with her ice magic. Shi started to walk to downstairs quietly and she walked to outside. When she opened the door, she surprised when she saw the person she knows well.

"…Gouenji?"

* * *

**Aka: (cover Aoi's eyes) Shiro…!**

**Me: Hey! That's not my fault!**

**Aka: It was, you idiot! What the hell was that one?!**

**Me: Nothing~ (looked away)**

**Aka: (red vein pops out) I'm really so~~ gonna kill you right now.**

**Me: Beat me! (Run away)**

**Aka: Hey! Get your (beep) back here!**

**Me: No way! Review, minna! (Kept running)**


	16. Chapter 16: GouenjiShi

**Me: Hey, minna! This is- how many chapters is this already? O.O**

**Gouenji: Err…. Last time is 15 so…**

**Me: 16! The chapter 16! And this one is GouenjiShi! …hey! Not as lovers! They do it as bro and sis!**

**Shi: somehow I felt bad and I REALLY want to get out from here.**

**Me: Well, you can try and go ahead but you will NEVER able to escape. (Grin)**

**Shi: **_**Dammit.**_

**Me: Tobitaka! Disclaimer!**

**Shi: Wait- he was just mention.**

**Me: Well, he's still in the part of the story. (Shrugged)**

**Shi: **_**WTF?**_

**Tobitaka: (combing his hair) Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: GouenjiShi! Abandoned Step Sibling**

"…Gouenji?"

"Hi, Shi." Gouenji smiled at her, waved his hand at her. Shi only silent as she closed the door behind her quietly. The horses in the cages woke up from their sleep and looked outside, being the witness of the spirit and the angel. The only thing that separated the fire and ice is the barrier that Shi made.

"Mind if I come in?" Gouenji asked. Shi only stare at him suspicion, something wasn't right.

"Stay there." Shi said threatened as she walked towards the barrier and walked pass it. She clearly didn't let Gouenji in. Gouenji could only smile understandingly. Shi won't let someone in just because they were her friends, he understands very well. There's one day, a demon sneak pass in with using one of their friends' look, so since that day, Shi always check up the spirits that come to their house at the night.

"What are you doing here?" Shi asked, growled. "You should be asleep right now."

Gouenji shrugged. "I can't sleep."

Shi tch-ed, she couldn't trust this one easily. "…Show me your neck."

"What?" Gouenji blinked at her. Shi growled at him, more threatening than before. Gouenji sighed and he tilted his head, let Shi looked at the tiny fire mark on his skin. It was so tiny that it was even barely to be noticed by anyone but Shi and Gouenji himself.

"…" Shi didn't say a word. Gouenji straightened his head and smiled softly at Shi. "Trust me already?"

"…not really."

Gouenji could feel his big sweat drop. Shi already saw the mark that was unable to copy and to see **and** she still didn't trust him?

"…I didn't sense Fubuki's presence from you." Shi narrowed her eyes at Gouenji. "Every time I saw you, I'll always feel Fubuki's presence on you. WHY this time not?"

Gouenji could only stare at Shi. She even noticed the things like that? Gouenji sighed and took a step closer, but Shi backed away. "Shi…"

"There's no way the scents were gone just in minutes or hours. Even it did gone; it should leave tracks behind it." Shi eyed Gouenji's body, tried to feel the spirit of ice's presence on it, but feel nothing. She narrowed her eyes right at Gouenji's onyx one. "I doubt you're the real Gouenji because I didn't feel Fubuki's presence on you a BIT."

Gouenji sighed then raised his palm, fire appeared from it. "I make it presence gone."

Shi eyebrow arched. "How?"

"Fubuki's spirit of ice, and I'm spirit of fire, I can easily erase his presence by melt it."

Shi eyes narrowed back at Gouenji. "Prove-it."

Gouenji sighed then moved closer to Shi, but Shi kept backed away. "Don't you dare to come closer."

"Shi…" Gouenji sighed again, a heavy, defeat sigh that signaling that he was so tired for all the shit. "How stubborn are you?"

Shi felt a red vein is going to pop out form her head. "Why you…!"

Gouenji smirked; feel happy saw the angel's mad at him. "Am I still couldn't prove myself?"

Shi just silent as she watched him carefully, but she shocked when she felt she bumped to something which she realized it was a tree. _'Shit!' _Shi screamed in her mind then she gasped when Gouenji took the opportunity to lock her there. Shi growled at him. "Move away."

"No I won't." Gouenji smirked when he saw the red vein on Shi's head.

"I said MOVE!" Shi yelled as she tried to kick Gouenji but she gasped when she feel the other's feet between hers. Shi couldn't help but gasped when Gouenji placed his nose right to her hair, smell the icy scent on it. Gouenji couldn't help but felt liked the scent of it, he greedily inhaled it more and accidentally placed his lips right on Shi's exposed neck. He gasped when Shi kicked him right at his gut.

"What-are-you-doing?!" Shi yelled between her broken breaths. Gouenji couldn't help but chuckled in amused at the sight; Shi pale cheeks turned red, she hold her neck where Gouenji kissed her, her sapphire eyes widen in shock, even he could see a bit lust in them, her knees were together, something rare to see, _very_ rarely. Gouenji smiled softly at the beautiful creature in front of him. He moved closer and reached up to her cheek and smiled when Shi stiffed uncomfortably. Gouenji took a chance to kiss her forehead. Gouenji could hear she let out a small 'eep' and pushed him away. Gouenji raised an eyebrow at her as he stare down at her as she was a weirdo.

"I always did that, remember?"

Shi gasped as she covers her forehead now. She then realized Gouenji used to kiss her at the forehead as bro and sis. They both always like siblings since they both one day protected Aoi together, but then Gouenji less doing it to her when he start dating Fubuki. Shi couldn't help but feel the loss of the affection that Gouenji give to her that no others can give to her, even Aoi.

"…no." that was only Shi answer. Gouenji couldn't help but winced. The tone in Shi's voice is was colder than usual, and she never spoke like that to Gouenji. Is the side effect of him dating Fubuki is so big to Shi? But to think about it, that was true. Gouenji became less with Shi when he was dating Fubuki, and he became care less about her, just like Midorikawa said to him earlier, and he became less talking to Shi. Honestly that's the reason he can't sleep and decided to meet Shi after he removed Fubuki's presence from him as he found out Fubuki was with Someoka, the dragon spirit of the forest.

"Shi…" Gouenji reached up again but Shi slapped his hand away. Gouenji let out a sigh, he need to end this, right here, right _now_. "I'm sorry for being care less about you."

Shi blinked as she looked the spirit of fire. She tried to hide her soft expression from him with her best but it seems useless, because he's the person that _almost_ managed to unlock the lock inside her heart. Gouenji smiled then moved closer as he reached up to Shi's cheek and kissed her forehead again which this time, Shi let him. Gouenji kissed her forehead few times as he circled his hands around Shi, embraced her gently. Oh how he missed embraced the angel, her soft skin behind her hard armor, her hair that was soft as silk; he almost forgot how it feels. Scratch that; he **totally **forgot how it feels, remember he never touched her and even barely talk to her since he dated Fubuki.

"Shi…" Gouenji murmured between his gentle kisses as he kissed down to her cheek where he halted, to look at Shi's sapphire eyes.

"Gouenji… stop." Shi begged as she tried to push Gouenji away. "What if Fubuki saw this?"

Gouenji smiled and kissed her eyelid gently. "I gave no mind, we both broke up anyway."

Shi eyes blinked in disbelief at the words. "WHAT!" she screamed then she pushed Gouenji away. "What the- how?!"

Gouenji shrugged. "I went to his place and found him in Someoka's embraced and saw them kiss with their hands at each other." Gouenji growled at the memories. He then has a big argue with Fubuki and with that they broke up. Shi looked at him disbelief, there's NO way Fubuki will cheat on him. He was so love him! How could he-

Shi growled at the thought of Someoka. She knew the dragon spirit have a crush on Fubuki but stealing him away from Gouenji?! Seriously?! _'He's going to be a death meat when I saw him next time…'_ she thought angrily, pouted at the thought.

Gouenji blinked when he saw her cute pout and he knew that he managed to discover the sweet and _**cute**_side of Shi that she hides behind her hard features. He chuckled, placed another kiss on her nose which makes the angel blinked.

"What the-" Shi blushed then cover her nose. "Gouenji!"

Gouenji chuckled at his 'little sister'. "Then don't pout at there."

Shi growled and looked away with a 'humph', nearly pissed off. Gouenji chuckled again and embraced Shi one more time and kissed her head, inhaled her nice scent. Her smell was so nice even Gouenji didn't mind stay like that forever. How could he don't realized it before? How horrible he was. Very horrible indeed.

Shi only stay quiet, being in Gouenji's embraces always make her comfortable. She doesn't know why, though. _'Maybe because he treats me as sibling and I treat him like that so.' _Shi let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. Gouenji smiled as he hugged Shi closer and kissed her…

…lips.

Shi eyes snapped open and immediately slapped Gouenji. The Gouenji that she **knew** won't do **such** reckless and clumsy gesture that he never done to anyone else but his love one-Fubuki-. "What the hell was that for!" she nearly yelled over her lungs, but she didn't want to awake someone or everyone since they're must be sleeping right now, especially Aoi.

Gouenji blinked as he holds his red cheek from the slap, unaware the motion he did before to Shi, out of blue. Then he blinked in realization, let out an 'ooh' and blushed in embarrassment. "S-Shi? I-I could explain…"

Shi growled in anger. She's really, really mad right now. "…I'm waiting."

"I was reflexes." Gouenji said as he raised another hand in defense as he saw Shi's dark glare. "I just missed Fubuki and I don't know what's going on to me and I was out of blue! When I realized I was kissed you there! I really didn't mean to! I swear!"

Shi sighed. She could guess Gouenji was so heart-broken until he thought Fubuki was in his embrace. Shi let out a loud sigh then lay against the tree behind her. "…as long it was an _accident_, I guess I should forgive you." Then her eyebrows frowned. "Anyway if I kill you, Princess Aoi will get a heart attack."

Gouenji smiled and moved closer to Shi, placed his forehead on her shoulder, well her armor shoulder. Shi only let Gouenji did that to her. After the confession of Fubuki cheated on him, Shi only could offer her comfort to the boy she treated as a brother. Gouenji was so loved Fubuki, only to get him cheated on him because of Someoka. Shi growled under her breath. She's really going to kill Someoka for broke up these pair.

Shi stiffed when she felt a hand snaked to her shoulder then to her back. She then realized Gouenji hugged her, pulled her closer to him. Shi sighed and try to prey Gouenji's hand away. "Hey, your head on my shoulder is enough."

Gouenji let out a chuckle and nuzzled to her neck. "Sorry, sis."

Shi let out her own chuckle, feeling comfortable being called 'sis' by him. "…don't make yourself comfortable…" Shi paused as she moved her head right to Gouenji's ear; let her breath caress Gouenji's skin. "…bro."

Gouenji managed to press a gasp down his throat when Shi's cold breath touched his skin and he groaned, hugged Shi with his both hands and didn't ever want to let go. Shi sighed and licked Gouenji's formed tears, shoo away every misery that he had in his tears. Gouenji moved his head so Shi can lick the tears from his other eye. Shi gladly licked it, she didn't mind pressed her icy cold tongue on that heat warm skin.

"Shi…" Gouenji called, cut off his own soft whimper when Shi licked off his tears. Shi stopped to look at him at the eye. "What?

"Can I…" Gouenji gulped; he really needs it, he did. "Kiss you?"

Shi eyebrows frowned at him as she narrowed her sapphire eyes to him. Gouenji asked her a kiss? He never did that before. "…on forehead?" Shi took a wild guess.

Gouenji shook his head, and then placed his finger on the angel's bottom lip. "Here."

Shi face blushed in anger. How could he- but she tried to settled down and looked at him with anger gleamed in her orbs. "Why?"

"I need it." Gouenji answered short. Shi let out a groan as she rolled her eyes. Gouenji used to kiss Fubuki on lips when they both were alone, this is so pathetic. Scratch that; that was too pathetic. Shi let out a frustrated groan before she moved forward, captured Gouenji's warm lips with her cold one. Gouenji hugged her and kissed her deeply, he really missed Fubuki's lips on him and he must admit he felt really bad he must used Shi for filling that loneliness, but he had no choice, he really need it right now. It's just been few hours and he already missed Fubuki's affection to him. What a weak of him…

Shi broke the kiss, looked at Gouenji straight at the eyes. "…I think you got addict of Fubuki's kiss."

Gouenji laughed then hugged Shi, burry his head between her soft locks. "I think so." He murmured as he nuzzled to Shi, asking a comfort.

Shi rolled her eyes then raised her hand, patted gently the spirit of fire's back. "You were so annoying in various reasons."

Gouenji chuckled as he hugged Shi's waist and kissed her head. "I'm sorry for bother you so much, sis."

Shi let out a sigh then placed her other hand on Gouenji's shoulder as her previous hand on his back snaked pass his shoulder. Shi caressed gently the boy's shoulder, tried to give him the comfort that he needs. "You know what- if anyone saw the whole thing, they would mistake us."

Gouenji let out a laugh and nuzzled to Shi. "As long it's not Aoi." He reminded the angel that got the title 'The Ice Female Angel' from the Squad 4 of Heaven's army.

Shi chuckled as she placed her head on Gouenji's shoulder, right in front of her fingers. "…you're right."

Gouenji smiled and nuzzled to Shi gently, being comforted by her it was so comfortable. He didn't mind being in this comfort for all night; it shoo away all of his miseries and pains inside his heart.

But still, he needs a distraction.

Gouenji grinned. He knew he's not only managed to discover the cute side of Shi, but also the side of her that was a little cute, spoiling

Kitty

Gouenji grinned wider. He was _almost_ get it out once, it will be a little bit fun if he managed to get it out _completely_, but

This time, only him, only in front of him, only _for_ him.

* * *

**Me: okay, once again, I warned you; they do that as BRO AND SIS! BRO AND SIS if you couldn't understand!**

**Shi: Of course they will understand that shit you dammit. (Wiped her lips) …really, why I should kiss you, Gouenji?**

**Gouenji: That I don't know. Ask Shiro!**

**Me: READ the story properly you dammit!**

**Shi: say someone say yourself.**

**Me: Hey! (Sigh) Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17: MarcoGianluca

**Me: Hello minna-san! It was the 17 chapter! Gee, I wonder why I always ended up make the continuous story.**

**Aka: That's because you're an idiot.**

**Me: meanie! Anyway, the one who did the disclaimer in this chapter is Aka and Aoi! XD**

**Aka: WHAT!**

**Me: You have a problem with that?**

**Aka: Well…**

**Me: Just do it!**

**Aka: (sighed) Fine, fine.**

**Aka and Aoi: Shiroi White-Phoenix didn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: MarcoGianluca! Childhood Cavaliers!**

**-At Marco's and Gianluca's room (Dylan's)-**

Marco gazed at the ceilings, which he found out, pretty interesting, well, in this kind of situation.

Marco and Gianluca can't help their sweat drop and they didn't need to see **twice** at the _mess_ Dylan did in his room. _'So Shi's right; his room was messy. Well, pretty messy, however.'_ Marco thought as he still gazed to the ceilings with his hands folded behind his head. He feels the other side of the bed moved and he didn't need to look at it to see who did such uncomfortable movement.

"Please, Gianluca; you didn't need to **pretend** that you were sleeping if you really don't." Marco warned with his lazy, dozy and calm tone. Gianluca let out a growl and rolled over, peeked through Marco from his one eye open while the other hide behind his eyelid.

"How can I sleep between this… **mess**?" Gianluca growled in frustrated. Being the one who was so cleanly person like him, being between the _junk_, wasn't so comfortable.

Marco, being the one who know Gianluca for so long, only grinned nervously at him. "Sorry." He apologized as he rolled to his side, facing Gianluca. Gianluca couldn't help but glaring furiously at his best friend, now both of his eyes wide open. He clutched the white blanket closer to him. They were two blankets just in case they won't like to sleep in one blanket (like hell they will) so it doesn't matter.

Marco raised an eyebrow at his friend's behavior, the air around them wasn't so chilly, but the raven haired boy in front of him holds his blanket like he was in the middle of ice right now. Marco frowned at the only guess in his mind.

"…you didn't get warm bath when you get bath earlier, Gianluca?"

Gianluca could feel his cheeks burned up, didn't know he'll busted that fast. But then, who the hell he was kidding? It was Marco, the one that already be his friend since they were child and they already know the habits of each other, so it's obvious if Marco can saw what the hell was wrong with him.

"S-shut up!" Gianluca yelled, though he was stammered, enough for bring Marco to his laugh. "I told you to shut up!"

Marco tried to settle down his laugh, only to end up to chuckle. "Sorry, but that was hilarious."

"Only for **you** it did." Gianluca suppress a growl as he brings his knee to his chest, even it covered with the blanket. Marco let out a low laugh when he saw his friend shivered in cold. He brought his blanket closer to the raven haired and wrapped him with it. Gianluca could only blinked in confusion when he did.

"You… didn't need it?" he asked, hesitate. Marco gives him a grin, a playful grin one as his eyes narrowed to him with playful gaze as well.

"Well, unlike you; I actually **had** my warm bath."

"Hey!" Gianluca yelled in protest, feeling insulted. Marco laughed, almost barely to dodge the punch Gianluca throw to him. "That's not funny and you KNOW it!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry!" Marco breathed and cupped another fist that throws to him. He now was on his back; above him was Gianluca, who was trying to hit him with his punch, even though, Marco was, unfortunately, faster than Gianluca, in some states, and this state is one of them. Marco beamed his friend above him a wide grin, yet playful and… naughty? "You know what; if someone bust in here, they'll mistake us in such position."

Gianluca blinked in confusion to the boy below him then his cheeks burned up. He was above Marco, sitting on his stomach, close to his- the raven haired boy abruptly woke from the other boy but only to get his feet tripped and caused him fall, and fortunately he managed to placed his palms on the matters before he could crush his face to something, or to _someone_. Both of the boys blinked as their face were close to each other, Gianluca's palms beside the red-purple haired boy. Realizing their both position were more intimate than before, both of the cavalier blushed heavily.

It was such awkward even Gianluca felt himself numb at his place. He knew he need to move, but he can't. _'Dammit!'_ he cursed in his mind. _'Why I can't move my body?! Come on! Move!' _however, his body disobey him, completely. Gianluca growled in his mind. _'Oh God, for Pete's sake-?!'_

Gianluca mind trailed off when he felt soft lips crashed to his. Gianluca blinked when he saw Marco's face was close to him and he realized Marco was just **kissed** him.

The raven haired boy blushed and he tried to pull away, but Marco already trapped his waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Gianluca wide eyes looked disbelieve through the closed eyelids in front of him. Gianluca shut his eyes tightly, his body shook in disbelief without his knew.

Marco, however, sense the scared body above him, broke the kiss slowly and saw Gianluca's eyes closed tightly, almost forming tears. Marco raised an eyebrow and let out a chuckle. "Pathetic for the beginner."

Gianluca eyes shot open and embarrass blush spread over his face. "What the hell was that mean?!" he screamed, hit Marco hard on his shoulder. Marco winced of the pain that stormed down his spine, but he managed let out a laugh, which make the boy above him give him a pout as he sat on Marco's stomach and crossed his arms in front of his chest, but Gianluca didn't hold back a smile after then and laughed along with his friend.

Every time he shared room with Marco always ended up in wrestling and get scolded, well at least that what happened last time he stayed over in Marco's house, but they both ended up grinned like an idiot or laughed at each other.

Maybe this one wasn't so bad, after all.

Well, unfortunate for both of the cavaliers, the previous scream and punch (since it was a HARD punch and caused loud sound), the three persons that were next to the wall were managed to hear it.

* * *

**Me: Hehehehe…**

**Marco and Gianluca: (blushed madly) SHIRO! How could you!**

**Me: Well, I can't resist that, anyway neither of you really complaining.**

**Marco and Gianluca: (blushed even more) why you…**

**Me: Hehe, please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: MarkDylan & Fideo

**Me: hey minna! This is 'My Fallen Angel' chapter 18! Now it's MarkDylan and Fideo! So, Mark, Dylan and Fideo that will do the disclaimer.**

**Mark, Dylan and Fideo: WHAT! The earlier was two persons!**

**Me: (shrug) seriously, what's the point?**

**Mark: (groaned)**

**Dylan: (pout)**

**Fideo: (sweatdrop)**

**Me: Just do it!**

**Mark, Dylan and Fideo: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: MarkDylan and Fideo! Discovery**

**-At Mark's room (Mark, Dylan, Fideo)-**

Fideo could only sweat dropped hear the scream and the punch that he was SURE that Marco and Gianluca that caused it. And he couldn't hold his nervous smile. However, he didn't need to glance at the two angels that sat on the bed behind him who were jaw open with their eyes widen. "…I hear they're close enough. They both were best friends. Well, childhood friends, for to be exact."

"This is first time you guys work together?" Mark questioned, raised an eyebrow. Now the three knights had removed their armors and lay them near the nightstand near the wide bed of Mark's. No offense, but Mark's room **did **_big_. Honestly, if you removed the 'junks' at Dylan's room, then you will able to tell that the wide of Dylan's room with the leader of the squad were same.

Fideo nodded at Mark's question and laid on the bed, arms folded behind his head as his blue eyes gazed at the ceilings above him. "But we sometimes meet when we're taking a break from our practice." Fideo suddenly grinned at the memory. How he was meeting the both cavaliers were so hilarious for to be honest. "Aka didn't saw them when first time I saw the both cavaliers; we both split. But then when the second meeting, she meets them and she commented with cold words."

"That's common with Shi; when Dylan introduced me to her, she commented with cold words, but I can imagined she's the colder one, since she was the 'The Ice Female Angel' in our army." Mark laughed but then the both boys blinked at each other when they hear a snore. They looked behind Mark and saw Dylan already sleep, snoring, with his goggles on. Mark let out a sigh and pecked Dylan's lips, jolting the gray haired boy awake. Mark chuckled slightly when he saw Dylan blushed.

"W-what was that for?!"

Mark rolled his eyes. "For awake you, you lazy bun." He replied and looked at Fideo, blinked when saw the brunette eyes widen of shock. "Err…" realizing his mistake, Mark let out a nervous laugh. "It… just go along…"

"…" however, Fideo remain silent, stare at Mark then to Dylan, then to Mark back. "…don't tell me you guys make out often at the midnight without everyone noticing."

This enough bring blush for both angels.

"W-we did not!" Mark stammered, he was too shocked to react at those statements. He didn't expect that, though.

However, Fideo flashed a satisfy grin on his face. "I was right then." He laughed and gets Mark's punch on his arm instead. Well, _punches_. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Fideo breathed out from his laugh and let out a chuckle. "But you could say it was nothing but mere curiosity, however."

Mark couldn't suppress a glare at Fideo, and Dylan casted up an annoyed pout.

Fideo laughed then gazed up at the ceilings. "You know; if I was mocked Aka too much," the brunette paused to let out a chuckle at the memory, when Aka was madly angry. "She probably almost get my head chopped off." He snickered.

Mark and Dylan jaw dropped at the human knight. They knew Aka powers since this one time they all fight together and they immediately **know** how horrible it is when such female knight mad. Their experience with Shi is the prove; they almost lost their brain at the moment.

Fideo, noticed the angels tenses, blinked at them. "…what?"

"You know…" Mark raised an eyebrow, and looked at the brunette as if he was a weirdo. "I know I've fought with Aka _once_ when we countered this dammit winged freak demon and I immediately **know** her power, at least I can imagine how she would be when she's angry."

Fideo give him a cheeky grin; get to the point Mark trying to tell him. "It happened one year and months ago…" he began, placed his hands behind his head for pillowing it. "Me and the others best knights were wondered out; why Aka was accept to be a army?" Fideo chuckled. "Not that it was forbidden, but MOSTLY girls didn't want to be a knight. They prefer to be healer instead to be the life killer." The blue eyed knight quickly explained.

Mark shrugged. "No offense; Shi's also the same. We barely got any else female knight such as strong as her." He smiled kindly at the human, which make him more like human than angel. "I'm sorry, go on."

Fideo smiled in return. "No it's okay." He said, accepted the apology from the angel. He stared at the ceilings back before he continued. "Honestly, it was a secret conversation but when she came over to us because of curiosity, one of us –and that's not me– spat it out right in front of her, and almost give non-stop comment, because he didn't realize it was her, since he was backed away from her." Fideo blue eyes darted off on the ceilings. Mark's room ceilings are like the wall itself, white with creamy patterns like clouds and shine glimmered from the direction of Mark's window, since it facing the east. It's like it shined from the end of the wall through the rest of ceilings; the sight of Heaven.

"After that…" he looked away, to see the two angels' right beside him, grinned sheepishly at them. "You can guess what happens next."

"I can figure out it for most." Dylan finally spoken up from his shocked state, since he was gaping at the whole time. Mark nodded slowly, in agreement. "Now I recall how Shi was when she's angry…" Mark shivers. "That's creep me out."

"But yet you have this liking to her!" Dylan retorted with a pout, which make Fideo blinked in disbelief.

"What?"

Mark growled furiously. "That's not true." He glanced over Dylan, who gulped down his throat nervously. Mark looked back at Fideo, smiled warmly as he gripped Dylan's wrist. "Excuse us for a while." Before Fideo could reply, Mark already dragged the goggle head boy to his private bathroom. Fideo hear a _'click'_ and sweat dropped when he hear groans and gasp from inside of the bathroom. He sighed and lay on his back, gazed at the ceilings one last time before drifting to deep slumber, totally ignoring whatever the hell Dylan and Mark doing inside the bathroom.

'_This is going to be a long journey, I supposed.'_

* * *

**Me: THAT! (Laughed hard)**

**Mark: grrr…**

**Me: I was joking at that; you have no feelings for Shi unless teammates.**

**Mark: Then-why-you-make-THAT!?**

**Me: why should I know? Ask Dylan!**

**Dylan: Hey! You're the blame either!**

**Mark: SHUT UP! Both of you are the blame!**

**Me and Dylan: fine…**

**Me: Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19: AkaAoi2

**Me: Yo! Minna, there's an announcement; in this chapter, which is chapter 19, will happen to be- HA! Not telling secrets and surprise! I'll tell it later!**

**Aka: What a freak.**

**Me: you did the same; now do the disclaimer with Aoi.**

**Aka: WHAT! We already did it before! How about the rest!?**

**Me: Doesn't sound matter for me.**

**Aka: Grrr…**

**Aoi: Aka…**

**Aka: Oh, fine…!**

**Aka and Aoi: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Me: Enjoy this short chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: AkaAoi2! The Blissful Comfort**

**-Back to Aoi's room (Aka and Aoi)-**

Now both of them on the bed, on the sides, facing each other, crawled closer to the other. Aka tuck some of Aoi's hairs behind her ear as the golden orbs kept gazed at her. Finally after avoided that look for such a long time, she returned to gaze and they both stared as silver clashed to the golden.

"You need your sleep." Aka said, almost let out a deep sigh. It been moments after that conversation, which for the redhead, was the most embarrassing thing ever in her life, but she wasn't mad, at least in front of Aoi.

Aoi smiled weakly at Aka and shook her head gently over her pillow. "I'm not feeling sleepy…"

Aka frowned. "I really shouldn't make up that stupid conversation, won't you agree, Princess Aoi?"

Aka don't know why the heck she addressed the dirty blonde haired angel in front of her. She knew that wasn't necessary, but… it feels like the angel worth it, and it feels right when those words slipped from Aka's mouth towards her.

Aoi sighed. "Aka… I've told you that's-"

Aka place a finger over the angel's soft lips, successfully silencing her. Aoi blinked as she stares down at the finger on her lips. The red haired knight sighed and pulled away her finger from the princess' mouth. "Please no complaining and get to your sleep."

However, Aoi brows frowned in return. It's not quite deep frown, but it stills a frown, and it still shows her cuteness and beautifulness. Aka almost barely press down her chuckle and caress the cheek of the angel gently, make her closer her orbs and purred slightly, feel comfortable with Aka's touch. Aoi blinked her eyes open when Aka pulled away, placed her hand right on the sheet. Aka raised an eyebrow at the angel in front of her as she saw her eyes almost showed… lost? Aka blinked when she realized Aoi stared at her hand. The knight let out a sigh.

Wordless, Aka brought her hand up again, caressed Aoi softly, enough to make the angel let out a bliss purr. Aka beamed a smile, didn't even tried to hide it, after all, the angel in front of her had her eyes closed as she was relaxed under Aka's touch. Aoi let out another purr at the gesture from Aka. The human's touch was… warm and relaxing… even the slightest move already did the job.

Aka smile as Aoi slowly drifted to her deep slumber. She even didn't take her hand away when the angel already fell asleep; instead, she pulled Aoi closer to her, letting the dirty blonde haired girl nuzzled to her. Aka let out a sigh then slowly, she closed her silver orbs, sleeping along with the angel in her arms, didn't want to let go, either of them.

* * *

**Me: Wow, it's REALLY short.**

**Aka: Oi, the 'surprise' that you were talking about?**

**Me: Oh right! Well, I will update this as quick as possible, though I can't promised the 20****th**** chapter on my first story, a bit complicated than I thought it will be.**

**Aka: (rolled her eyes) idiot.**

**Me: meany! TT^TT anyway, please review!**


	20. Chapter 20: GouenjiShi2

**Me: Yo, minna! Here's chapter 20****th**** for you! Gee, I wonder why I wrote these pair, even as bro and sis, and Gouenji is complete IDIOT!**

**Gouenji: Hey! Who are you saying idiot?!**

**Me: Gee, of course it's you.**

**Gouenji: (red vein pops out)**

**Shi: I even had to admit you did.**

**Gouenji: hey!**

**Me: urgh! Enough! Gouenji! Shi! You both do the disclaimer!**

**Gouenji and Shi: us?**

**Me: (dark aura appears)**

**Gouenji and Shi: (gulp) Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Ina11.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: GouenjiShi2! Neko and Truth**

**-With Gouenji and Shi-**

Shi let out a frustrated groan, well; at least a fake one because she knew it would be **damn **embarrassing if she let out her _true_ respond.

Shi let out another fake groan as the replaced of her kitty mewls then snapped a glare towards the spirit of fire. "Cut it out!"

Gouenji gave her a fake pout, but then chuckled as his hands traced up and down along her back. Now her armors were on the ground, for the 'brother' request of course. "But Shi~" he start to whined as he began circled his palm on Shi's back. "You liked it."

Shi let out a grunt at Gouenji's playful grin. Her 'brother' **knows** her _kitty_ spot. Well, when I'm saying her _kitty_ spot, that means the spot that if you made contact with, will make Shi to be shifted to kitty version.

And THAT what was Gouenji attempt to do.

Shi let out another grunt as Gouenji kept massaged her back in affection manner…. Towards kitty of course, which Shi hated a lot. Shi really despite for being treated like a kitty, which means treat her like a little girl that need affection. But hell… she even can't recognize her parents as far she can remember, after all.

Shi gasped and can't hold her soft purr as Gouenji start to massaging her side gently. Gouenji beamed a satisfy smirk when he hearing his 'sister' mewled like a little kitty. It was managed to distract his misery

For a while.

Shi gasped and purred more as Gouenji now stroking both of her sides, not forgetting her back. Shi start bit her lips, didn't want to let out another kitty purr, as if she was denied that side of her and that surely, bought a pout from Gouenji when she did.

"C'mon, Shi." He played that 'playful child whine' to her as he kept his massage. "You shouldn't denied yourself… especially your kitty self." Gouenji smirked at her, didn't tried to cover it from her.

Shi snarled at him in anger. "That were the side I was **hated** so **much **and you STILL trying to get it out from me?!" she yelled in frustrated, she had enough with this.

Gouenji smiled, a gentle smile one which caught Shi off guard. Gouenji moved forwards, let his lips meet the blue haired angel's forehead gently as now one of his hand caressed Shi's head. Shi let out a growl, tried to press down her purr with her best. _'Oh for God sake's… __**Help!**__'_

The shriek from the horse was enough to make the angel and the spirit stopped. She sighed in relief and get up, get on her armors. _'Thank goodness!' _she cheered in her mind as she made her way towards the cage where the horses were. Gouenji sighed as he lay on his palm. He enjoyed mocked Shi in every way; he did, because the way Shi pissed off its kind of… cute… just like her kitty side.

Gouenji grinned, almost snickered in fact, at the thought. Shi, the cold hearted knight female angel, had a cute, little kitty side inside of her. Gouenji shook his head when he thinks about it. But then, who's the blame, anyway? Shi was lonely because she had no one since she… let just say as long as she can remember. Of course he knew this from Mark's secret babbling. How he gets it, the spirit had no clue, but then that was so important for the close person of Shi.

Gouenji shot his head up, stared at the night sky with stars accompany it. He then remembered his moments with Shi, how they first met, how they both team up for protecting helpless Aoi from the monsters that about to kill her, how they both talked and joked, how they both grinning at each other when they mocked Dylan in playful manner.

Gouenji let out a heavy sigh, he missed those moments. That was the moments were Shi was so… friendly, unlike an ice-hearted angel would be.

Gouenji eyes widen in realization. He then thinking over the moments he had with Shi and his eyes widen even more.

_**He**_ was the person that Shi always free talking to, _**he**_ was the person Shi was freely showed her friendly emotions to, and _**he**_was the one who give her the affections that she needed from her child. Not anyone, but _**him**_.

He knew he was stupid for abandoning her since he was dating Fubuki, but he didn't realize he was **that** stupid.

He knew Genda have a crush to Shi, but the lion spirit never seemed taking advantage on Shi whenever she was alone. Gouenji noticed this, even his attention was on Fubuki, just in case he was looked at his surrounding and even he saw Shi, he would be care less and ignored her.

If Gouenji recall the moment clearly … In the middle of the forest where he and Fubuki walked pass through, Genda was sitting on the ground, Shi was beside him, placed her head on his shoulder with his same hand on her shoulder, tried to comfort her. Even she was hiding her face because she was looking at another direction completely, but Gouenji noticed in his memories. Oh how he wished it was a fake, not a true one, which was his imagine, nothing more, but his memories denied it.

There was tears travel down pass her cheek to her chin, let that icy tears dropped to the ground and some on Genda's clothes, creating a wet mud on there.

Gouenji felt his heart stopped a beat, he felt his heart was gripped to the dear of his life. _'No… that couldn't happen…' _he looked at Shi's direction, which was busy with the horses. She acts like nothing happen, but deep inside her heart…

_There was a big hole of loneliness that Gouenji make._

The spirit of fire clenched his teeth, feeling frustrated as ever. How could he do that to Shi? That female knight was done nothing but befriend with him. How could he break her heart until… _pieces_…

Gouenji scratched the ground beneath him as he clenched his fingers to fist as he become more frustrated that he couldn't think he was able to. Shi was friendly around him, _only_ him, and he make her fall like that? Oh for God's sake… he was horrible.

Fire and Ice, never will be friends, because them both were opposite.

Fire can turn Ice to water and disappear, and Ice able to shut down Fire with it icy ability adding the water that melt along with it.

They would never do it right unless they were understood at each other.

And Gouenji never understand Shi.

Oh he wouldn't ever understand her.

And that was last to eternity.

There's no way will solve this matter in ease.

* * *

**Me: told ya- Gouenji is an idiot.**

**Gouenji: I thought you won't reveal that?**

**Me: (shrug) one question; do you care about it?**

**Gouenji: no.**

**Me: then don't ask. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Romance and Scarlet Sword

**Me: kyahoo! Minna! This is 21****st**** chapter! Man, I wish I could finish my first story but right now I only can guarantee this, okay?**

**Marco: (rolled his eyes) you guarantee nothing.**

**Me: meany! TT^TT anyway, Marco, Gianluca! Do the disclaimer!**

**Marco and Gianluca: NO!**

**Me: or… you prefer me hang Aoi on a fire pool?**

**Marco and Gianluca: HEY!**

**Me: THEN DO IT!**

**Marco and Gianluca: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven! (Run)**

**Me: Hey! Get back here! (Sigh) enjoy this chapter, minna.**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Double! Friends Romance and the Scarlet Sword**

**-Marco and Gianluca (Dylan's room)-**

"So…" Gianluca broke the silence between him and Marco, even though now they both were close and curled like they used to be when they were child. Marco turned his attention full to Gianluca, waiting for his best friend to continue whatever he was planning to start. Gianluca then frowned to Marco, a very unhappy frown one, which makes Marco felt nervous as hell.

"Why you kissed me earlier?"

That success make Marco froze. Now he felt stupid for doing that motion earlier. _'Dammit!' _he cursed as he felt his cheeks heated up. Marco looked at Gianluca straight at his eyes; the raven haired boy was waiting for his answer. Marco couldn't help but gulped loudly in nervous manner. _'It's now or never…' _Marco slowly leaned closer to Gianluca, brushed their lips together as he did so. Gianluca eyes widen at the moment before he relaxed and began to kiss Marco back.

Feeling in heat, Marco and Gianluca scooted themselves closer and hugged at each other. Marco in quick lay on his back, letting Gianluca lay on his chest as they continue their kiss.

The both cavalier slowly pulled away for catch air for their empty lungs now. Both of them could felt their each other hot pants on each other. Marco looked over Gianluca's face and smirked. "Is that answering your question?"

Gianluca smirked back and leaned closer, their lips brushed at each other each time he spoke. "Oh, yes it is." Then they both kissed again, more passionately this time before Marco broke the kiss.

"Hey, hey, I bet we're NOT doing it here." Marco warned with his playful smirk. His smirk just gets wider at Gianluca's protest pout.

"Then?"

Marco's smirk evolved to a grin. "Bathroom?"

"Oh you gonna make me catch a cold!"

Marco laughed then stopped slowly as he sat up slowly, letting Gianluca sat on his lap. "Well, we also can get a warm bath."

Gianluca blinked once, twice before he realized his best friend saying that in mock manner which make him let out a 'humph'. "Oh why you…"

Marco grinned like an idiot then he picked up Gianluca in bridal style which caused the raven haired boy let out a surprise squeak.

**-With Fideo, Mark and Dylan (Mark's room)-**

Fideo find out he can't sleep, even the two angels beside him already did. After whatever they were doing inside the bathroom, they return like normal, expect Dylan who was looked like he was saw a ghost or something.

Fideo let out a sigh as he kept staring at the ceiling, the sword of Aka and the story of Hiroto kept playing in his mind.

'_If that's true then why she never told me about it?'_ Fideo looked at his side, looked over at his sword, Odin Sword. _'I know I never told her so specific about mine as well, but at LEAST she must tell me a bit of it so I can predict what was will happen if-' _Fideo blinked when he looked something odd at his things. His eyes widen in realization of what it was. _'Oh my God, please __**NO!**__'_ he quickly jumped off the bed and shoo away his armors from his sight as he kneeled right in front of it. The loud crack of armors and the floor were successfully brought the angels to their reality.

"What was that?" Mark groaned in protest as he rubbed his eye to shoo away the sleepiness from his eyes just to saw the panic all over the human knight face as he stopped scrambled over his things. "W-what's wrong?" Mark doesn't know why the stammer hit his voice in this situation, but he knew that wasn't a good one that will come next.

And the next words from the brunette knight already proved Mark's bad feelings.

"**Someone stole my Odin Sword!"**

The angels face became paler than they supposed to be. Of course as the angels of Heavens they already know the sacred sword that was passed to the humans to be take care of, and Odin Sword was one of them.

"…we'll get a big problem…"

* * *

**Me: HA! Complication began! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Fideo: m-my Odin Sword!**

**Mark: any explanation?**

**Me: err… what explanation?**

**Mark: about the side effect if Odin Sword in wrong hands.**

**Me: (shrug) why I bother? The readers can figure it out.**

**Mark: (sweatdrop)**

**Me: Anyway, the next one is the prologue of the war! Get ready!**

**Aka: for God holly sake, I felt bad feelings about this.**

**Aoi: (sweatdrop)**

**Me: Please review, minna!**


	22. Chapter 22: The War Declared

**Me: YAAY! This one will be my favorite chapter, I enjoyed write this one!**

**Aka: Geez, since when you don't?**

**Me: (red vein pops out) AKA! Disclaimer!**

**Aka: alone?**

**Me: you want me add company?**

**Aka: HELL NO!**

**Me: Then what the hell are you waiting for?!**

**Aka: (grunt) Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The War Declared**

**-Aka and Aoi (Aoi's room)-**

Aka snapped her silver eyes open. Aoi was still in her arms, sleeping peacefully, but Aka know there was **something** wrong, and she really hated it. _'No… not when Princess Aoi was sleeping!' _she protested in her mind as she slowly let go Aoi from her touch and slowly scrambled off the bed, not wanting to wake up Aoi. Aka reached out to get her sword and checked on it. Still in one piece, good. Aka already owned this sword for years and she noticed the aura that leaked over this sword, yet she pretends not knowing it. She could tell the difference between the real one and the fake one of her sword, so if someone was trying to make a fake one and try to run it ass off with the real one, Aka would love to stab them with their own creation.

Aka scanned through the room, even it was dark, but there was no doubt at her sharp feeling. Aka took a glance at Aoi. If it was a threat… she need to make Aoi safe, but she didn't want to take a risk.

Aka let out a silent grunt then something hit her mind. She reached to her pocket and pulled out a pendant with an eclipse gem, but the most interesting was the color of the gem.

Half of the left of the gem was black obsidian, reflecting the reflection like a mirror, but this one when it reflecting a reflection, it more likely a black-white reflection.

The other half of the gem was the white pearl, it also can reflecting the reflection like a mirror, but the way it reflecting the reflection is quite opposite of the other gem, it was make the reflection get the shine of white.

Aka stared at it for a moment. It was the pendant from her father before he left her for good. She remembers clearly the power that these gems was able to proceed.

Aka walked to Aoi and carefully placed the pendant close to her, entwining the slim fingers around the pendant and gently nudged it to hold it tight. Aka gave a last stare at the angel before she leaned down and gently placed her lips on Aoi's forehead. The scent of the jasmine met her nose as it inhaled the scent of Aoi's air, and the skin of Aoi was smooth and have vanilla flavor. Aka moved away and saw the angel sleeping with a happy smile on her face. The red haired knight didn't notice her lips curled up to a gentle smile at the sight and started walked away, opened and closed the door silently. The thing that she didn't noticed it the gems on the pendant were start to glow when it clashed with the moonlight shine, making it reflected a half of devil at the black obsidian side and a half of angel at the white pearl side.

Aka walked a bit further to glanced at the door where Mark's room was. When she was passed Shi's room, she got the feeling that the female angel wasn't there so she decided to visit Fideo for all the people. Aka was about to knock when suddenly the brunette knight opened the door with the panic all over his face. Aka frowned at the moment then glanced over at the room before she noticed something. Aka looked straight at Fideo at the eye and growled, a dangerous growl that showed Aka was angry. "…I thought I've told you to keep it with your best!"

Fideo looked at her apologized but the panic didn't shoo away from his face, showed that he had no idea. Aka let out a sigh as she raised her hand, stopping Fideo before he could talk. "For now on, you must use the ordinary swords."

Fideo blinked confused at her. "What did you mean by _swords_?"

Aka snapped him a glare, which make him shut up. "We didn't know how strong the enemy was, but if they were smart enough make you off guard possibly that they were strong of power and magic was high. It also means you had to stay in here. Do you understand what I mean?"

Fideo nodded but then he realized something. "What about Aoi?"

Aka let out a sigh and opened her mouth to speak, mouthing every words that she want to say. Fideo blinked when the words that he got from Aka was… _'P-E-N-D-A-N-T-'_ Fideo blinked in realization. Of course he knew the pendant that Aka was brought to everywhere since her father's death. How he knew from Aka that was so **damn **_personal_ person? Well, it started by Fideo accidentally bumped to Aka this one day and the pendant fall. Even Aka quickly snatched it before anyone could see it, but Fideo **already **saw it, and he must admit that pendant was beautiful and… mystic…

Fideo smiled at Aka. "I get it." The second later Fideo blinked then looked over his shoulder, the two angels who were remaining on the bed, gaping at them. Aka let out a growl as Fideo let out a nervous smile.

"Why the hell you both doing on that bed?!" the female knight roared. "Let's go! I need you guys for the help!"

Dylan let out an 'eep' at Aka's dark glare that was far scary than Shi's and Mark face became pale at it. Both of the angels quickly get their armors and sword up until Mark noticed something.

"Damn!"

Aka and Fideo blinked. Did the angel was- "What's wrong?" Fideo asked in concern.

"I think it's not only you that get your things lost; someone stole my bracelet!" Mark growled under his breath, hold over his anger.

The reaction of the humans and another angel were far different; Aka and Fideo looked confused at Mark, ignoring the way the angel growled in anger while Dylan face all of green, panicked looked clearly on his face.

"What bracelet?" Aka asked, while Fideo was still in state of confuse. Dylan gulp down all the nervous that halt on his throat before he turned to faced the humans on the door way.

"Mark owned a bracelet that proved him as the leader of the Squad 4…" Dylan glanced nervously at Mark behind his goggle. "And that bracelet is from his father who was the former of the leader of the Squad 4… it was the High Priestess Bracelet."

Now it's Aka turns to face pale, which make Fideo surprised and confused at the red haired female. "…Aka?"

"…" the pale fingers reached up to Aka's forehead as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration as her silver eyes closed. "…the High Priestess Bracelet; the bracelet that hold the extraordinary power of the high priestess that was the 'bridge of peace' between the angels and the humans."

Fideo only let out an 'ooh' as his face paled as well. "How-"

"Enough to control over a planet." Aka answered as she can predict what Fideo want to ask. She let out a sigh and looked over at frustrated Mark. "You were staying."

Mark jerked his head up and looked at Aka with furious glare. "What-" before he could say more, he was cut off with Aka's glare. Mark shut himself; he knew the consequence if make Aka pissed off, the demon they fight together earlier is the example.

Aka let out a sigh, a frustrated sigh that Fideo sure it showing the state Aka wasn't in the mood of the mad. "I honestly don't care if you complaining, Mark, but if you would like to, you can stay here with Fideo and both of you guard up Princess Aoi just in case."

Mark, Dylan and Fideo blinked at Aka. "You called her with 'Princess'?" Fideo asked, hold back his amusement. Aka was just shrugged at the brunette as the short reply. "C'mon! Dylan! Prepare so we can went off as I prey off Marco and Gianluca." Seeing the say boy nodded, Aka skipped to Dylan's room, which where the cavaliers sleeping in. Aka stopped for a moment for heard the sounds inside the room and let out a heavy sigh.

The both cavaliers was catch unaware as Aka kicked the door wide open which make them both jumped and looked at the doorway, raising an eyebrow at them.

What Aka saw was the both cavaliers were half naked with the only fragment on their bodies were towels as they both were just after a bath. Realizing their state was in; both cavaliers blushed and get another extra towel to wrap up the upper of their body. Aka rolled her eyes lazily as she turn her back faced the cavaliers. "Get dressed and took all of your equipments. We're leaving sooner." She ordered then she walked off. Marco and Gianluca stunned at there for a moment, the unwanted and uncomfortable silence between them before Dylan poked his head through the opened door. "Hey you guys-" Dylan blinked behind his dark goggle as he saw the cavaliers before grinned then leave them both. Now the both boys blushed and quickly dressed up before anyone could get them in such embarrassing state.

Aka sighed as she walked downstairs and examining around the house. Nothing was odd and **that** was odd. She walked to outside of the house and blinked when she saw Gouenji. "What the hell are you doing up here?"

Gouenji slightly jumped at Aka's voice which make the knight chuckled in amusement. Aka crossed her arms in front of her chest and narrowed her eyes to her left, caught Shi who was 'trying' to calm down the horses. The silver eyes flickered back to Gouenji, which he was still there much for the knight's surprise. "So?"

Gouenji gulped nervously, how the hell he explained this to the human such as Aka? Oh God… Gouenji won't imagine how big his embarrassment will. "Errr… nothing?"

Aka let out a fake sigh but she gave him a smirk. "Oh _really_?" but she shrug it off and walked towards Shi. She halted right behind the knight. "Oi, stop faking at that motion."

Shi gave her a sigh and turned to face the red haired knight. "You noticed it too, huh?" and Aka realize Shi wasn't talking about her behavior.

"Why you act like nothing was happened?"

"Because I just realized when I felt Mark's bracelet being moved."

"Why I didn't feel so surprised?"

"Because you know we're able to do something that your kind can't do." Shi let out a sigh at the red haired knight's snort. "How was Princess Aoi?"

"Fell asleep, peacefully."

"Did there's someone guarded up her?"

"No, but I ask for Mark to stay."

Shi eyebrows furrowed at the second. "And you left her **vulnerable**?!"

"If you know the story of the Devil and Angel Pendant then you know."

Shi blinked. Of course she knew it, but now she wondered; **why** a human such as Aka can get it even the angels and the demons can't?

Aka noticed Shi's look and sighed. "Long explanation. Now shall we?"

Shi sighed and get on her feet, cleaned the dirt on her armors. "Who that set up for this one?"

"Dylan, Marco and Gianluca."

Shi head perked up at some oddness in Aka words. "Fideo wasn't coming?"

"I'm afraid not; he just lost his family sword, Odin Sword."

Shi let out a frustrated sigh as she rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustrated manner. "What the shit…"

Aka only let out a huff as the reply. "I know." She added before walking back to the house entrance with Shi. They saw Dylan, Marco and Gianluca already waiting for them. Luckily Shi brought the horses come along with her so the cavaliers didn't need to take them over the cage. They took the leashes from Shi's hand and began to caress their own horses, told their master was with them and that also the motion that they're going to have a fight or a war.

Gouenji looked at them, raised an eyebrow. "You were going on a war or something?"

"Probably, bro." Shi replied as she checked over her sword. Dylan grinned at the nick name that Shi gives for Gouenji. That was simple, and maybe meaningless, but that was showed the relationship between Shi and Gouenji were in good, and it's been a long time he didn't hear it when Gouenji was around, well, add Fubuki there.

Ignoring the confusion look on the humans, Dylan asked the spirit of fire. "Gouenji, where's Fubuki? You guys often together and almost never let go each other."

This make Gouenji froze in his place and Shi's eye to twitch in annoyance.

"He was busy." was Shi's short answer for both of them. Dylan blinked confusedly at Gouenji then at Shi. Shi never answer the question that not for her, unless it was for everyone and no one is courage for answer on something, and this one was the exception for that one. Dylan took the worst guess in his mind; Fubuki's broke with Gouenji, but he didn't bring it up- scratch that, he didn't **dare** bring it up. Remembering how over protective Shi will about the person she care so much, he better didn't ask about anything if he want to get his head still attached to his body.

"Now," Dylan began, stretched his hands to the air as he straighten the nervous muscles on his arms. "Where and with what shall we start?"

"We can start with searching, but since Marco and Gianluca didn't know how to search the aura form the sixth sense like me and Fideo, I **insist** that they should go with Dylan." Aka began and she stopped when she saw the angels stare. "The high class of knights usually gets trained to learn their sixth sense. Marco and Gianluca just joined one year and they're still in regular class cavaliers."

"Aka's right." Marco agree as he jumped on his horse, Gianluca followed him soon enough.

"So, I presume Dylan group search around the house area, me at the north and you take the south?" Shi asked, a smirk performed on her lips. Aka lips performed the similar ones and let out a small chuckle. "You can say that."

"I'll go warn about this intruder to the others." Gouenji said as he began to make a ride from the fire and began flew off with lightning speed to the dens where his friends shared in.

Aka, Dylan, Marco, Gianluca and Shi looked at each other and nodded at the same time.

"Split!"

With that word, Aka dashed to the south area, Shi dashed to the north area, and Dylan, Marco and Gianluca raced around house area.

* * *

**Me: Like I said; I've enjoyed this chapter! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Aka: (groan) now I know the reason why this shit enjoyed this.**

**Me: Hey! Meanie! -3-**

**Aka: whatever.**

**Me: huff! Anyway, I know this warning a bit late but aside Fideo's Odin Sword, else scarlet equipment like Aka's black sword, Mark's bracelet, are I that owned it! No one else! So if you tried to search those in 'Google' you won't find it.**

**Aka: what if they did?**

**Me: Well, just say that it was from my inspiration! I didn't look at anything about that I swore!**

**Aka: yea, yea, yea… Anyway, if you want to ask about it, just ask and we'll reply through the chapter's ending.**

**Me: Aka's right! See ya minna!**


	23. Chapter 23: The Trust

**Me: Hello, minna! This is- HUWAAA! DON'T KILL ME! (Run)**

**Aka: get back here you damned bastard! How the hell you didn't update for DAYS while the other one was still UNFINISHED!?**

**Me: Hey! I'm high school now! I have plenty works must to do!**

**Aka: Like hell I care!**

**Me: Meanie! Anyway, Marco, Fideo! Ya both do the disclaimer!**

**Marco and Fideo: Us?**

**Me: C'mon~ oh but wait!**

**Aka: what the blessed satan that you make us wait?!**

**Me: no it just I didn't receive review that asked about your attribute expects Odin Sword. I wondering that even exist in….—AAAAAHHH! I SWORE I DIDN'T STEAL IT!**

**Aka: God dammit. (Face palm) Just do the disclaimer without her, you both.**

**Me: OAO MEANIE! TTATT**

**Marco and Fideo: (sweatdrop) Shiroi White-Phoenix didn't own IE.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The Trust**

**-Mark's room-**

Mark sat on the bed, glared at the wall when he did. Fideo couldn't help but beamed a nervous smile and a sweat drop from his face as he checked over the ordinary swords that he and Gianluca brought, just in case.

"…hey."

Fideo perked up and looked over his head at Mark as the leader of the Heaven Squad 4 called for the human. "Yes, Mark?"

"Are you sure you were going to use _those_?" Mark asked, not even bother to gaze at the swords that Fideo checked over with.

Fideo blinked in confuse at the angel. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

Mark let out a sigh and finally he made an eye contact with Fideo. "Like Aka said; the enemy must be strong enough and have such kind of magic that able made you and me off guard, then the ordinary swords won't be able to hold it, no matter how many and how strong the swords you use."

Fideo let out a sigh then placed the sword in his hand on the floor. "Then, what you presume me to do? We had nothing but these ordinary swords."

The brunette human blinked when he saw the dark green eyed angel in front of him grinned, then stoop up from the bed, walked towards his closet that Fideo noticed full of swords and those weren't ordinary swords. The human saw the angel pulled out a thin and small sword with small lines of gold at it sides and golden holder from between the swords. The said angel walked towards Fideo and handed him the sword which the blue eyed knight accept with confuse.

"That's one of my swords from back of the time, Angel Raiper." Mark explained. "I only attempt to lend it to someone I trust enough."

Heard this, Fideo couldn't help but broke to a grin. "Thanks Mark."

Say the angel grinned back at him, feel glad he at _least _doing something. "You're welcome."

* * *

**Me: WAIT! WHY IT BECAME THIS SHORT!?**

**Aka: ask the midget over there.**

**Me: OAO KOGURE!**

**Kogure: Ushishishishishishishishi- AAAAAHHHH! (Run)**

**Me: (shoot launchers to Kogure)**

**Aka: (sweatdrop) okaaaaayy…. Someone mind to review before she's gone crazy?**


	24. Chapter 24: The Concern

**Me: Hello minna-san! I'm sorry for the interruption from previous chapter. THAT midget cut the story! TT^TT but then, I finally make it as the chapter 24. Well, since no one was doing the disclaimer, I'll do it. I didn't own IE and I hope you were enjoying this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Concern**

**-Aoi's room-**

Aoi opened her golden eyes and blinked them rapidly when she found out she was alone in her room. She quickly sat up on her bed and looked around. Aka's armors weren't there, so was her sword, and the red haired girl was nowhere in sight.

"Ak-" Aoi about to move from her bed when she noticed something was underneath her palm. When she looked at it, she now just noticed she was clenched something and slim and silk rope around her bear arm. She raised her hand from the white mattress, unclenched her slim fingers and gasped when she saw the Devil and Angel Pendant in her hand.

'_B-but how?' _Aoi thought in confuse but when she noticed the other aura that showed other people had grip it and she noticed it was Aka's. She couldn't help but beamed a smile towards the pendant but then a realization hit her. Where's the red haired knight? Aoi slowly climbed off the bed and walked towards her door room. Her feet let out faint steps as she walked against the cold material of the floor. She slowly opened the door with slight _creak_ and she slowly walked towards Mark's room, which the only source of the living in the house. _'That's weird, where are everyone else?' _Aoi thought as she stopped in front of Mark's room door. It was pale white door with golden frame and a dark emerald stone attached right in the middle on top of the door. Aoi raised her slim fingers, gently knocked the golden framed door. "Mark-san?"

Mark perked up at Aoi's voice and opened the door only to saw the dirty blonde haired angel stood there with confuse all over her face. Mark didn't need to ask; he already figured out what the angel confuse about.

"Come in, Aoi." Mark demanded as he moved aside; let the other angel walked in. Aoi nodded and slowly walked towards the bed and sat there when Mark closed the door. Fideo walked to Aoi and sat beside her, saw her eyed the pendant in her fingers. The brunette beamed a gentle smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder, caught the girl's attention.

"It was from Aka, right?" the angel asked, which not for the human's surprise. Fideo smiled sadly and nodded. "Yea."

Aoi let out a sigh as she eyed the pendant. It was so beautiful, reflecting angel and demon…. "Where… is she?" Aoi looked up, faced the knights. "Where was everyone else?"

Mark let out a sigh. Honestly, he didn't want to tell Aoi about the condition but he knew he never can fool Aoi. "Aoi…" Mark let out another sigh, trying to build up his courage. Damn, this is hard. _'I'm going to get Aka for this…'_

**-With Aka-**

Aka shuddered when she felt an icy feeling jabbed her back and she reached up to touch it under her armor.

"…what the hell was that?" she muttered as she swung her bloody sword with her other hand. She just finished countered some of the demons with her sword. She almost unaware at the huge numbers of the demons that countered her earlier, but somehow she managed to clean it all.

"Maybe others too…" she let out a low grunt as she kept wandering around, looking for another demons groups just in case.

'_Sometimes I hate my life…' _Aka thought as she saw other demons groups surrounded her. Aka smirked and raised her black sword. "Well, at least give a fight this time."

The groups countered her and she did nothing but smirk.

**-With Shi-**

Shi's not far different from Aka, only she was a bit lesser. Shi huffed as she swung her icy sword over her shoulder, well, her armor shoulder in this case. She watched at the dozen of monsters she already countered and she survey around the area she was and she noticed something.

'_They're not even directing at the house… but who is their target? I thought it was-' _Shi paused when she looked around and gasped.

'_It directed at the dens!'_

**-Meanwhile at the den-**

Gouenji already arrived at the den and awoke their friends to tell them about the condition they're facing now. As he expected, their respond aren't too well, but good enough.

"Are you sure?" Kazemaru questioned as his eyes widen.

"Sooner or later, the area might be the war area so we need to evacuate from here also the forest residence." Gouenji explained. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

"I'll get the mystic beasts." Kazemaru said as he collected the air under his feet and flew off to the mystic beasts den at miles away from their place.

"I'll get the ordinary ones." Midorikawa informed as he start to evacuate the ordinary animals.

"I'll go with him." Hiroto said as he followed Midorikawa.

"I'll tell Domon and ask him for his help." Genda nodded at Gouenji and when the spirit of fire nodded back at him, he started to look for Domon.

"I'll check the others!" Endou chipped as he skips away from the den.

"Toramaru, you were the youngest one from all of us. Ask Tobitaka for hel-" Gouenji didn't manage to finish his words when he felt the icy feeling on his stomach.

'_What the-' _Gouenji rolled his eyes downwards and he saw an ice piece like sword jabbed past his stomach. He rolled his eyes and saw Someoka at the corner of his eyes.

"GOUENJI!"

Gouenji gasped at the familiar female sound and the next thing he heard was the sound of metal clacking, clashing together.

* * *

**Me: Yaaay~ honestly it was the result because I added the cut part from the previous chapter NOT the real cut part from the previous chapter. If you were asking which one I won't answer.**

**Aka: there again her weird mood swing.**

**Me: HA! There you guys are! Where the hell you went earlier?!**

**Aka: Somewhere, hide from you.**

**Me: OAO MEANIE! TTATT**

**Aka: (facepalm) not again…**

**Aoi: (sweatdrop) please review, minna-san?**


	25. Chapter 25: The Traitor

**Me: Okay, before I continue this I had a warning; the curses and BLOOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Shi: She's insane….**

**Gouenji: (sweatdrop)**

**Me: Hey!**

**Shi and Gouenji: (looked away)**

**Me: gee, no wonder why I make you both as step siblings… in soccer of course… hey ya both do the disclaimer!**

**Shi and Gouenji: (turned around) WHAT!**

**Me: do it or else.**

**Shi: (growled) I am so~~ gonna to kill her.**

**Gouenji: relax sis…**

**Me: Hey! Less talking!**

**Shi: (rolled her eyes) whatever, bitch.**

**Shi and Gouenji: Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own IE.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Traitor**

"_GOUENJI!"_

_Gouenji gasped at the familiar female sound and the next thing he heard was the sound of metal clacking, clashing together._

"What the hell of is this, Someoka?!" Shi screamed when her sword met with Someoka's that somehow, was an ice piece instead of his Dragon Sword. "Why you do this?!"

"It's none of your business, bitch!" Someoka yelled back as he pushed Shi backwards. Shi almost stumbled when she felt the overweight strength was pushed against her strong hold. There's no way Someoka can let out this power-

"Don't tell me you were united with the dark demons!" Shi hissed as her eyes silently flirted to Gouenji who laying helplessly on the ground and Toramaru tried to help him up as he let out a shriek for signaling he need help. Then Shi's cold sapphire eyes darted to Fubuki who was standing right behind Someoka. "FUBUKI!"

Fubuki flinched when he heard Shi roared. He **never** heard Shi roared at him before, never at once. Now he understand why Mark and Dylan fear of her; she can be scarier than any scary creature when she's mad, and he can felt Shi's madness and angriness on him just only when he saw her eyes glared at him.

"WHAT THE HELL **YOU** WERE DOING?! ARE **YOU** UNITED WITH IT, **TOO?!**" Shi's roar even louder every time she speaks to Fubuki. Fubuki swore he shivers in chill that Shi send to him. It full of angry, hatred, _pain_…

"Don't ever you roared to him like that!" now it Someoka's turn to roared and he pushed Shi backwards in full strength which make the knight fly over the den's wall. Shi let out a grunt of pain as her armored back connected to the wall harshly. Since when Someoka can push her like that!?

"Shi!" Toramaru cried at the angel knight as she tried to support herself with the wall behind her.

"Toramaru… run… now." Shi demanded as Someoka lugged to her and she avoids the jabbed knife that barely touched her hair and the sword that Someoka lashed to her with hers. "RUN!" she demanded once more when she saw Toramaru didn't move.

"B-but I-I b-barely can move!"

…what?!

Shi grunted and avoided Someoka's slash as she dashed towards Toramaru. She checked over the tiger spirit and grunted in annoyance as she saw the ice frost had froze Toramaru's legs on his place. Shi looked at Gouenji and she felt her heart twitched when she saw the blood amount. _'Gouenji…'_ she let out a grunt and lugged towards Someoka and their swords met again in the middle of the air.

"How could you…. HOW could **YOU**?!" she roared as the ice essence collected over her and in a flash she slashed Someoka which as the result, slashed half way of his hand.

Someoka let out a low grunt then he let out a high ear-piercing shriek. In a second, Shi was in the middle of the dark thorn dragon army. "…what?"

Suddenly Kazemaru busted in with worried all over his face. "Hey, where was-" Kazemaru didn't managed to finished his sentences when he saw the view in front of him. "What the…"

"Kazemaru! Bring Toramaru and Gouenji out of here! Someoka is a traitor!" Shi yelled as she pushed away the dragons away from her, which Kazemaru noticed she was trying to make an escape for Toramaru and Gouenji. Without any of word, Kazemaru teleported to Toramaru's side and dismissed the frost from his legs and he about to bring him and Gouenji with another teleport when an ice path passed his face, barely touched his cheek.

Shi let out a grunt and darted over Fubuki and about to hit him before she saw the dark fire symbol over his neck. _'What?'_

Shi let out a gasp as she felt someone jabbed her stomach. She didn't need to look at Someoka who was right behind her with his sword passed her stomach.

"Shi!" Kazemaru and Toramaru let out a cry when they saw the knight jabbed by one of their **friends**, the one who they believe was their **friend**, the one that they were trusted as **friend**.

Shi let out a growl and in a quick move she jabbed Someoka's shoulder with her ice knife that she hides behind the armor. Someoka shrieked and he stepped back, he no longer holds his sword. Shi gave Someoka a glare as she removed the sword from her without a twitch. She dropped it on the ground and smashed it to the pieces.

"I have done with this sick game, Someoka. Why don't you just tell me why you betray us? **Betray **Princess Aoi!?" Shi growled as she kicked Someoka right on his face and send him on the ground. "For all this time you put your faith in here and now you betray us all?! **Why?!**"

Someoka let out a chuckle, didn't faze at Shi's roar. "Well, let just say it started with the simple thing." He said as he stood up and covers his wound. Shi swore she had nerves when Someoka eyes flirted to Fubuki.

"Is it just because Gouenji dated Fubuki?" Shi let out a 'tsck' and raised her sword at Someoka. "I thought he's yours now."

"Well, he is." Someoka chuckled then he snapped his eyes at Shi. "But you're always in my way to make Gouenji suffer."

"What?" Shi swore her eye balls were going to pop out from her head and she let out a loud gasp when Someoka use an advantage to twist her sword from his direction to hers and jabbed her chest. Toramaru let out a fear shriek as Kazemaru eyes widen that it could pop out from it socks.

"SHI!"

* * *

**Shi: alright, now I'm definitely going to kill Shiro.**

**Me: AAAAAAHHH! (Run)**

**Shi: GET BACK HERE YOU PIPSQUEAK!**

**Gouenji: (sweatdrop) review, everyone?**


	26. Chapter 26: The Never Ending Bond

**Me: Hello, minna! Don't worry; I'm surviving from Shi's grip!**

**Shi: (growled under her breath) why the hell you say that?!**

**Me: aww~ the kitty is getting pissed-**

**Shi: I'M NOT A KITTY YA HEARD ME?!**

**Me: Yikes! Better run…. Gouenji, disclaimer! (Start to run)**

**Shi: GET BACK HERE YOU WRECK! (Chased her)**

**Gouenji: (sweatdrop at the scene) Shiroi White-Phoenix doesn't own IE.**

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Never Ending Bond**

"_SHI!"_

…

…

"…"

"Alright, alright, stop it." Shi let out a growl and she looked at her left so she can saw Gouenji right at his eyes. "I didn't like the feeling of being watched, Gouenji."

Gouenji just shrugged and scooted closer to Shi. "But it was fun when I'm not doing anything but watching you and you gone mad because of it."

"That because I'm not kind of person that likes being watched like the way you did!" Shi yelled as she elbowed the spirit of fire and Gouenji laughed at his 'step' sister behavior. Gouenji died out his laugh as Shi looked away from him.

"Well, the only reason I did is you…" Gouenji paused as he reached to Shi's side and grasped a bottle with white liquid as solid as water. "…didn't stop drinking your alcohol."

"That's not even an alcohol." Shi retorted as she snatched it back from Gouenji. "It's pure water for knights. It's Princess Aoi's hand made for healing the knights, even not as effective as the healer can do." Shi explained as she pours it to the small cup right on her side.

"And that was your fifth cup, Shi." Gouenji smirked when Shi glared at him.

"You have a problem with that?" Gouenji chuckled at Shi's short temperament and scooted over closer to Shi when she took a sip of her water. "Mmm… I smell alcohols already~"

Shi rolled her eyes and glared at Gouenji. "None of your business, _brother_."

Gouenji chuckled and kissed at the tip of her nose. "Alcohols~" he sing sang playfully and smirked when he saw Shi's glare. He loved mocked Shi in that way, very much.

Shi growled but then she huffed and moved her head to Gouenji's side so her mouth was next to his ear. Gouenji swore he shivers when Shi's cold breath touches his skin. Gouenji try to press down his moan every time Shi speak lowly near his ear. "I've told you…"

"…that's not alcohol." Gouenji shocked when he felt Shi's punch on his stomach and he let out a chuckle when Shi looked away from him and humped.

"Okay, okay…" he sighed and moved closer to Shi as she sipped her drink. It was so close that it was hard to not break the eye contact. "My bad, sis. Forgive me?"

Shi swore she **winced **when she saw Gouenji's puppy eyes, and he already closed her way to not look at _it_. _'He gets me doomed after this.' _She let out a sigh and lay back with her palms on the ground. "Fine…"

Gouenji grinned when he saw his sister give up and he give her a peck on the forehead. He chuckled when Shi let out an angry growl at him with all of her face bright red which makes his chuckle turns out to snicker.

"GOUENJI!"

And he burst his laugh at it.

…

…

…

…_Shi_…

…_I've always_…

…_I_…

…

"SHI!"

Gouenji eyes started to flutter open. His head was hurt like a shit. The spirit of fire let out a silent growl before he darted over his eyes everywhere and shocked what he just saw at his very own eyes.

"SHI!" Gouenji unconsciously cried as he saw his 'sister' was chest jabbed by **Someoka**. Gouenji growled at the dragon spirit. First Fubuki and now Shi?!

"What the hell is this, Someoka?!" Gouenji screamed, ignoring his previous pain from his stomach and his head. It seems his nature as fire already helped him healed the worse area.

Someoka looked at Gouenji and smirked deviously. "How was it felt when you saw the person you cared so much about to die in front of you?"

Gouenji already had all of his nerves. If only he can get his hands on Someoka-!

"…hey."

Gouenji eyes snapped to Shi. Now the knight looked at him, the evident from the battle was clear at the whole of her body but her eyes showed purity and gentle, just like how was she inside. She let out a half-hearted chuckle as her grip on the sword in her chest tighter. "Already awoke?" she joked, flashed the spirit of fire a small smile, even her mouth already red from her blood she coughed up.

"Shi…" Gouenji swore his heart shattered at the sight of Shi. Even she was jabbed right on her **chest**, but she still managed to smile at him, a pure smile that seems like her last smile.

Shi let out a chuckle as she gazed at Gouenji. _'No matter what, I've always care for you, Gouenji.'_ Shi turned her head to faced Someoka and let out a low growl as she started to prey off the sword with all of her strength. Someoka, however, who caught off guard by the previous scene, stubble backwards when Shi pushed him away along with the sword. Shi coughed up more blood once her sword already out from her chest. _'The wound is bigger than I thought…'_ she glared at Someoka as she let out small coughs.

"Shi!" the knight eyed the entrance as she heard more familiar voices and saw Tobitaka, Endou and Dylan.

"About time or is it?" Shi laughed as Dylan catches her before she falls on the ground. Gouenji swore he felt his heart twisted when he saw more blood came out from his 'sister' mouth.

"Think you can survive a little bit more?" Dylan asked, even a concern hit his voice. Shi let out a low chuckle and tried to strain herself as she placed her palm over her wound area. Shi eyes twitched in pain as she felt her ice ability start helped through the heal process.

"I guess so." Shi lied. She knew with such wounds she won't survive long, but she must stay strong. _'For Princess Aoi and people I care…'_ Shi shut her eyes then reopened them with fierce clear in her sapphire orbs. She collected ice essence around her and it makes ice armor over her unarmored places. Shi looked over her sword and saw it became thinner and more invisible than before; her Icicle Guardian became its true form. Her eyes darted over Someoka and she smirked when she noticed the glint of nervous in his eyes.

"I hope you ready for end what you start, Someoka."

A black sword swung around as it split bloods on the tainted ground with full of corpses of demons. Aka wiped away the blood from her mouth as she stares at the corpses around her. Now she was drenched in blood once again but this time, along with her own.

Aka looked down at the wound over her left arm. It wasn't so bad, but it still has possibility an infection if she didn't heal it quick.

Aka grunted as she licked off her thumb and wiped the wound area. She watched as it became healed slowly. Aka let out a sigh as she continues the quick healing she always did. She don't know since when she able to do such healing, even it was a tiny power, but that doesn't mean she mind at all. It was quite helpful when she was a probie.

Aka looked satisfied as the all attached wounds and she continued to wander around the HOUSE area.

'_This will be a long night.'_

Two swords meet each other in the middle of air; Shi's Icicle Guardian and Someoka's Dragon Sword. Shi grunted as she pushed Someoka halfway backwards as she tried to push the dragon spirit over the edge. Unfortunately, even with one hand, Someoka managed to match his strength with Shi.

'_Seems the dark power already adapt to Someoka's body.' _Shi thought as she kept clashed her sword with Someoka's. Shi let out a roar as she pushed Someoka with full of her strength. She took a chance to glance at her ice armors and glad it hadn't melted yet. _'This ice essence had it limits and I had to finish him before the essence and my _time_ runs out.'_ Shi glanced back at Someoka and defend the slash from the dragon spirit with her sword as their swords clashed again.

Meanwhile, Dylan was trying to fasten the heal process on Gouenji while Tobitaka and Toramaru beat up the dark thorn dragon army as Kazemaru defended them all with his wind power.

Dylan felt pity for Gouenji when the spirit of fire winced when Dylan kept his healing spell working. Even Dylan's healing spell didn't as great as Aoi's, but this should help him for now. Dylan removed his hand from the wound as he felt it already healed. Gouenji muttered a thank you as he quickly off his feet, but resulted by losing his balance, lucky Dylan caught him in time before he fell.

"You better don't push yourself right now." Dylan warned him as he help Gouenji on his feet. "You know how my healing spell works."

"But I can't just stand and watch my friends and my 'sister' struggle and fight!" Gouenji roared then he sighed when he saw Dylan startled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Before Dylan could say anything, Gouenji already went off to his friends' side and attacked the dragon with his fire as he made his way to Shi's side. Dylan let out a sigh before he joined Tobitaka and Toramaru. _'Something sure never get old.'_ He thought as he continues counter the dragons.

Shi let out a grunt as her sword clashed again with Someoka's. _'This is clearly not good.' _Shi thought as she tried to push Someoka backwards. _'If I didn't quick get this over-' _Shi's mind interrupted with the icicle sensation cringed in her chest.

"SHI!" Gouenji cried when he saw Fubuki stabbed Shi's chest from behind. He didn't believe what he saw; the one that he ever loves now stabbed the one that he really cares about but then he realizes something. _'Wait a minute, that wasn't Fubuki-'_

Shi let out another grunt as she kicked Someoka right between his legs and sent him on the ground. Shi removed herself from the sword that make another hole through her chest and growled at the one who jabbed her.

"Atsuya…"

* * *

**Me: the devil twin brother is appearing! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Shi: (face steaming) I'm really get pissed off.**

**Gouenji: which somehow I rather find cute.**

**Shi: (blushed) shut up!**

**Me: hehe, please review minna!**


End file.
